Algo de Él
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: En la batalla en el Santuario, tanto maestro como alumno pierden la vida. En el pasado Dégel no llega a tiempo de salvar a Kardia. No existen Santos de hielo en el siglo XX y Milo comienza a sufrir de una extraña fiebre. Temiendo por la muerte de Milo, Athena decide traer de nuevo a la vida a su Santo de Acuario. [Semi AU]
1. Prólogo:Muerte-Enfermedad

¡Hola! ¡Un nuevo fic! ^^

Ésta historia la he estado publicando en Amor Yaoi, ya tiene varios capítulos, así que decidí comenzar a publicarla aquí también. Espero poder traerles un fic entretenido y original ¿Original Escorpio x Acuario? Bueno, no es Camus XD

Puse semi AU, ya que cambié acontecimientos importantes para poder darle coherencia a la historia. Creo que el término correcto para esta clase de fanfics es What If?

Bueno, sin más, espero disfruten de la lectura.

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, la obra original es de Masami Kurumada y Lost Canvas de Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 _Desde la noche de los tiempos, la creación del mismo y el despertar de la vida, existió un Dios tan misterioso como excepcional. Primigenio e incorpóreo, dotado de la rotación de los cielos y el paso eterno del tiempo, ése Dios lo podía todo._

 _A él acudían cuando la situación no se sostenía, cuando el colapso les era inevitable y la vida se extinguía._

 _«¡Retrasa el caos, retrasa la muerte y perpetua la vida!»_

 _Él sólo reía ¿perpetuar la vida? Los humanos eran codiciosos en verdad. Él, que había visto la vida despertar y morir en un instante perecedero, él que había dado inmortalidad a seres inmerecedores de tal don, no ha de caer en sus juegos. Dispuesto a demostrar su poder, pues cuyo don traía consigo la maldición de la muerte arraigado inevitablemente a su magnanimidad. Los Dioses verían morir sin excepción aquello que amaban, aquellos pecados por poseer sentimientos, los Dioses también eran imperfectos y se merecían el castigo del dolor._

 _El tiempo, no podía detenerse… y la muerte, era una virtud que los mortales nunca llegarían a comprender. Tal siquiera los Dioses lo entenderían, pues la muerte es sinónimo de dolor y perdida, de sufrimiento y derrota; la muerte, que él no alanzaría, era el final de todo._

 _Cuando Athena, la Diosa_ _Virgen_ _de la Sabiduría y la Guerra Justa, se presentó ante él, Chronos, Dios del Tiempo Eterno, no pudo más que asombrarse y los destellos de su personalidad mezquina y manipuladora lo dejaron envolver._

 _Le daría lo que pedía, pero se divertiría desatando el caos._

••

Un silencio pasmoso cayó sobre el Santuario, Milo no pudo evitar sentir que esa quietud le devoraba. Suspiró inquieto, la sensación de que algo malo, algo realmente malo, sucedería no dejaba de picarle la nuca, como una brisa helada – curiosa comparación – que le envolvía a cada instante. Se paseó por los pasillos de su Templo bastante destruido por su batalla anterior, mientras veía como el cielo se teñía de ocaso y el cosmos de Shura se perdía en el firmamento.

Lo sabía; estaban frente a frente. Había dejado pasar a Hyoga, satisfecho de haber podido comprobar al fin qué era aquello por lo que Camus siempre tuvo convicción y visión: su discípulo era digno de ser considerado Santo. Aun así, las últimas palabras de Camus lo inquietaban.

 _«Debo agradecerte por apreciar la capacidad de alcanzar la grandeza entre Santos que posee Hyoga.»_

¿Por qué aquella frase le supo tan amarga? ¿Tal…fatalista? Algo en su interior se removió inquieto, y un calor, hasta ese momento desconocido, comenzó a oprimirle el pecho, expandiéndose por su cuerpo con ferocidad, un calor bastante desagradable, una especie de fiebre cruel y devastadora. Acusó su aflicción, al miedo, sí, el inconfesable miedo que comenzaba a invadirlo, a succionarlo. Miedo de pérdida, de una pérdida irreparable.

Se quitó el peto de su Armadura, sofocado por el calor, salió del Templo antes de deshacerse del resto de su vestidura sagrada, pues comenzaba a quemarle la piel, la brisa fresca le dio algo de calma, erizando la ardiente piel, mecía sus cabellos, algo tan reconfortante que cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar de aquello, que le resultaba tan familiar y placentero. Tan conocido que se alarmó al darse cuenta que aquella brisa se volvía cada vez más helada, y apagada… el ambiente se tornó gélido de repente antes de comprender que unos copos, vestigios cósmicos, habían caído en su mano y en su rostro cual beso de despedida.

—No…

Tragó saliva, y la fiebre desapareció dando paso a la más horrible sensación de vacío jamás experimentada.

Para la madrugada que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo alba, ya había preparado los cuerpos para darles entierro. Le molestaba el llanto incesable del muchachito bonito de cabellos verdes, el Santuario entero estaba sumido en un completo silencio que sólo era profanado por el llanto de Andrómeda. Los otros niños de Bronce parecían no caer todavía que habían perdido a uno de ellos.

Los observó con rencor, ellos, los Santos Dorados habían perdido a cinco ese día, y no lloraban por los rincones, lamentándose por ello… No, porque el maldito orgullo les impedía revelar que en verdad deseaban estar muertos junto a los suyos.

Él había perdido al ser más preciado sobre su vida misma. Había perdido a quien amaba como nadie, como nunca, había perdido a Camus.

Ambos, Camus y Hyoga, habían perecido en una estúpida contienda de enseñanza y aprendizaje. Milo no entendía aquella egoísta necesidad de entregar su vida para darle una lección a su alumno, no entendía pues su dolor cegaba todo lo demás. Acarició el inmaculado rosto del francés, sintiendo una horrible opresión en el corazón, incluso sentía como se desgranaba en polvo, y se perdía con la vida de quien era y sería su gran amor.

—Eres un idiota Camus…

Se lamentó de dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas a la vista de todos, pues hasta su Diosa lo observaba con lástima y tristeza. Ya nada podía hacerse, y aunque su corazón fuera sesgado una y otra vez, llorar no le devolvería la vida a Camus.

Sólo restaba seguir adelante, con su recuerdo a cuestas y el hondo pesar en su corazón. Frunció el ceño ante un pinchazo que le obligó a tomarse el pecho, la molestia había aparecido nuevamente, y no dudaba que la fiebre lo hiciera también.

••

 _ **Santuario siglo XVIII**_

La pequeña Diosa lloraba sin consuelo, mientras las doncellas hacían lo imposible para bajarle la fiebre al hombre que se retorcía de dolor sobre la cama.

—Patriarca—llamó entre sollozos—.Debe llamar a Dégel, debe decirle que regrese, es el único que puede calmar a Kardia, él morirá si no hacemos algo—lloró más fuerte.

—Tranquilícese Diosa Athena, Dégel pronto estará aquí…—Sage trataba de mantener su serenidad, pero ciertamente la repentina y terrible fiebre de Kardia le hacía presagiar lo peor.

Hacía tiempo que el Santo de Escorpio no caía tan enfermo, pero eso se debía a que el francés siempre estaba a su lado, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que ambos fueran a la misión, en todo caso, habría prevenido este infortunio, lamentablemente Dégel era el único que poseía el control del hielo, y sin su fría presencia, Kardia…

 _»Date prisa Dégel, por favor_. Rogó, al tiempo que un cosmos helado e inestable se dejaba sentir sobre los dominios de la Diosa Athena.

Dégel aterrizó a los pies del Coliseo, corrió a toda prisa. El recuerdo de su maestro perduraba en su mente y la innegable sensación de que había llegado demasiado tarde también lo acompañaba en su andar. Toda su estadía en Francia le había pesado la angustia, un dolor ajeno que le oprimía, asfixiándolo. Tarde entendió que no se debía a la presencia de Krest, que ver a su maestro si fue una gran conmoción, pero aquel dolor, aquel sufrimiento que padecía no tenía nada que ver con el viejo Santo de Acuario. Y al sentir el llamado del Patriarca pudo al fin comprender que, efectivamente, su dolor tenía nombre; Kardia.

Desde Shion a Dohko, nadie se atrevió a detener su carrera, sabían e intuían que algo andaba mal en el octavo Templo, pues el cosmos de Kardia oscilaba débil, amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento.

—¡Dégel!—gritó Sasha en cuanto lo vio.

—Disculpe mi tardanza Diosa Athena, pero ya estoy aquí—.Muy fiel al protocolo, reverenció en presencia de la niña, inquieto, le urgía ver al griego.

La niña se le acercó, tomando las manos del Santo entre las suyas, las lágrimas no se habían detenido y Dégel desesperaba a cada instante, mientras sentía la presencia de su compañero cada vez más débil.

—Sálvalo—alcanzó a decir la niña, antes de ver a su Santo asentir y correr a la habitación de Kardia.

Largó un hondo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta, había visto a Kardia sufrir antes, pero nunca estaba preparado para ello, siempre le ganaba la angustia, las ganas de abrazarlo y entregarle su vida a cambio de que pudiera librarse de esa enfermedad que lo tenía atado a la muerte desde que era niño, y no es que, como mortales, no lo estuvieran ya, pero Kardia no se merecía tener un final así. Se acercó al cuerpo convaleciente del griego y pidió a las doncellas que allí se encontraban, retirarse.

Se sentó a su lado, quitando los flequillos pegados a su rostro, bajó de golpe la temperatura, era también un mecanismo de defensa ante sus nervios. Kardia permanecía inconsciente, el pecho se agitaba con fuerza, parecía que le costaba horrores respirar, sus parpados y su rosto completo estaba ceñido, una mueca que lo angustió mucho más.

—Kardia…

Se quitó la Armadura y se recostó a su lado, lo abrazó con cuidado mientras comenzaba a descender aún más la temperatura de su cuerpo junto a la del ambiente.

—No me dejes… recuerda que aún tienes una misión que cumplir Kardia, no me dejes.

El cosmos de Kardia se perdía, mientras sus labios comenzaban a jadear, largando el vapor de su interior en llamas, se removió y gritó de dolor, el cuerpo entero convulsionaba y Dégel desesperaba, estaba en su punto máximo, de seguir descendiendo más la temperatura, terminaría por congelar todo, incluso a ellos.

—Dé…gel…Dégel…Dé…

Llamaba en sueños, llamaba en últimos esfuerzos por comprender que la vida se le extinguía. Sentía la presencia del francés, pero esta vez había sido demasiado tarde, su corazón había comenzado a incendiarse y sus órganos se cocinaban en su interior, se despedía de la manera más patética que nunca llegó a imaginar, se despedía en una cama, sin poder siquiera abrir los ojos para observarlo por última vez, sin poder mover su cuerpo y corresponder al abrazo que le estaba dando aquel niño bonito que se convirtió en todo su mundo.

Escuchó los primeros sollozos y la temperatura mortalmente baja, de seguir así terminarían encerrados en un ataúd de hielo, pero él ya no podía hacer nada, por más que se esforzaba por asimilar todo el frío posible, su corazón ya se había consumido por completo.

Pudo, con todo el esfuerzo de su tenacidad, abrir los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa, mientras, levantaba la mano y acariciaba el escarchado cabello del francés. Ahora que lo observaba tan detenidamente, no… ya lo sabía, siempre lo supo.

—Te amo Dégel…

Se preguntó por qué nunca se lo había dicho antes, si siempre tuvo bien en claro que aquel francés sabiondo era su más profundo amor.

—No, espera, no te despidas ¡aún no! ¡Kardia!

Sonrió otra vez, ya no era una opción, ya no era su propia voluntad ni la de Dégel, ya no quedaba nada en su interior… sólo el agradecimiento y amor para con él. Cerró sus ojos cansados, lamentándose por morir así, pero sintiéndose de igual manera feliz, si eran sus brazos los que acompañaban su descenso al Hades.

—Te amo Dégel.

Volvió a repetir, o tal vez era resonancia del cosmos que se apagó en ese instante, conmocionando a todos en el Santuario que corrieron al Templo del Escorpión Celeste para comprobar que aquello no era cierto, pero lamentablemente, los llantos de las doncellas y la pequeña Athena corroboraban la tristeza que se cernía en el Santuario: El Santo Kardia de Escorpio había fallecido.

••

 ** _Santuario Actual_**

Sonrió al sentir las caricias en su cabello, el sutil aroma a jugo recién exprimido y el profundo del café… además del suave aliento detrás de su oreja.

—Despierta dormilón…

Las caricias llegaron hasta su espalda y brazos, el peso ligero del galo era tan agradable, siempre sabía cómo despertarlo, cómo hacerlo sentir bien y amado. Cómo le gustaba que le llevara la taza de café a la cama, mientras terminaba de despertarse, aunque dicha taza casi siempre terminaba por enfriarse sin ser bebida, porque los besos y juegos, las caricias y gemidos eran su mejor desayuno.

Giró para poder abrazar y besar a Camus, pero nunca llegó a tocar el cuerpo, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que estaba solo en la cama y que aquello no era más que un sueño, maldijo al darse cuenta que nunca más despertaría con las caricias de Camus, nunca más una taza de café y un ligero regaño… lloró cuando entendió al fin que Camus había muerto y que estaba solo en aquella enorme cama.

El dolor que venía acompañándolo hacía una semana, no había cedido, pero prefería ignorarlo, pensaba que no era más que una reacción de su cuerpo por no exteriorizar su pesar, aunque se despertara llorando la pérdida del francés.

Ofuscado, se incorporó del lecho, largando una maldición al darse de buces al suelo, las piernas le habían fallado y toda la habitación daba vueltas. Su estómago se retorció, sintió su propio sabor amargo subir, quemándole la garganta, vomitó la bilis. Se incorporó como pudo llegando al baño para limpiarse los restos de vómito y dejar que el agua lavara sus penas, que se las llevara lejos.

Salió sintiéndose un poco mejor, pero su cuerpo extrañamente estaba caliente, una semana era la que llevaba de esa manera, y no se acostumbraba a la alta temperatura, tampoco quería que nadie lo supiera y lo observara con lástima, como observaban a Shun, abrazándolo y dándole palabras de aliento para seguir adelante sin Hyoga ¡Ni de broma! Él no era débil y Camus…

Su única debilidad ya estaba _muerto_.

—¡Maldición!

Se apretó el pecho, ese dolor comenzaba a ser realmente una molestia. Dio una gran bocanada de aire ignorándolo una vez más, se dispuso a vestir su Armadura y salir de ese Templo. A medida que avanzaba fue dándose cuenta que las piernas le pesaban el doble, y que cada paso le dificultaba más y más la respiración, que su frente sudaba copiosamente y la Armadura comenzaba a quemarle una vez más. Se sujetó de una columna para tomar aire y calmarse, estaba seguro que no debía de alarmarse, pero la electricidad que le producían los pinchazos en su pecho se intensificaban a cada instante, era como si el aire que entraba a sus pulmones tenía finas dagas que le perforaban el pecho, un extraño silbido producía cada vez que exhalaba. Supo que estaba en apuros cuando la vista se le nubló y todo giró a su alrededor.

—Milo…

Lo que le faltaba, Aioria.

Levantó la cabeza para tratar de enfocar la vista hacia el otro griego, pero el mareo y el dolor no lo dejaban erguirse, cada instante era una tortura y la mirada afligida de su compañero no ayudaba en nada.

—A…Aioria…

Cayó al suelo y no recordó nada más.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** ¿Qué les pareció? Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Gracias por leer,será hasta la próxima._


	2. Dolor

**Un nuevo capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 _Brillaban. Simulaban ser dos gotas de agua que resaltaban en la oscuridad. Dos gotas que chocaban contra la superficie de un océano, tiñendo a través de sus halos, de turquesa su negrura silente. Tan intensos._

 _Parecían sonreír, parecían advertir y tranquilizar… no eran sus ojos, no eran los embravecidos ojos de Kardia, aquellos que me observaban no eran sus ojos… pero eran tan conocidos como los de él, tan vivaces, tan resplandecientes… llameantes._

 _Fuego…_

 _Luego el fuego consumió todo. Luego el fuego se llevó todo y otra vez encerraba oscuridad._

 _El fuego se había llevado absolutamente todo… y ya nada podía hacer._

 _Dégel… Dégel… Dégel…_

 _—_

—Dégel…

Sísifo se acercó al cuerpo del francés, llamándolo. Era la primera vez en una semana que daba señales de vida, lo observó apretar sus parpados y removerse entre las sabanas mientras murmuraba palabras en francés que no entendió y luego llamaba a Kardia entre sueños. El castaño lo observó con pena, tomó el paño que estaba sumergido en un cuenco con agua para escurrirlo y limpiar el sudor del rostro de su compañero.

Era tan extraño observar a Dégel sudar, y con el cuerpo relativamente caliente. Luego de que su cuerpo se descongelara, había caído presa de una descomunal fiebre. Incluso el Templo de Acuario estaba sumido en un vaporoso calor sumamente extraño.

—No me dejes…

Sísifo detuvo su trabajo cuando lo escuchó hablar, por primera vez en griego.

—Descuida Dégel, no te dejaré, aquí estoy para acompañarte.

Claro que sabía a quién se dirigía el francés, pero aquella persona, muy a su pesar, ya no estaba entre ellos. Entendía a su compañero, entendía que se sintiera demasiado culpable por su muerte. Sísifo comprendía a la perfección ese sentimiento horrible de culpa, que a él – por distintas razones claro está – lo acompañaba siempre. Sísifo sentía en carne viva la culpabilidad y el dolor de observar a su Diosa triste, añorando encontrarse nuevamente con aquellas personas que él le obligó a abandonar.

Suspiró para despejar esa compunción y dedicarse a velar por el francés, mientras se recuperaba. Estaba por sumergir nuevamente el paño en el agua, cuando dio un respingo al encontrarse con las preciosas amatistas de Dégel completamente abiertas; había despertado.

—¿Qué…?

—Qué alegría que despertaras Dégel, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos, estuviste seis días inconsciente—.El francés reconoció la voz de Sísifo.

El de cabellos verdes parpadeó aún confundido y aturdido, no recordaba mucho, desde que había llegado al Templo de Escorpio para atender la afección de su amante. Fue ese recuerdo el que lo obligó a incorporarse bruscamente. El movimiento hizo que su cabeza pesara y doliera, se encontraba atontado, como si hubiera recibido una paliza tremenda o el ataque de algún enemigo poderoso. Se tomó el rostro con las manos, su vista ardía y estaba borrosa, su garganta parecía terreno árido, quemaba al tragar y su voz inclusive sonaba áspera.

—Los lentes…—se pasó la lengua por los labios partidos, humedeciéndolos—, mis lentes, ¿Dónde están?

Sísifo se asombró por esa pregunta, no recordaba que el acuariano usara lentes, pero enseguida los divisó en la mesa continua, los tomó y se los entregó en la mano a su compañero. Dégel se los colocó un poco más aliviado de poder distinguir más que sombras difusas y voces. Luego le entregó un vaso con agua que el francés no tardó en vaciar, sintiendo que su cuerpo le agradecía por el agua ingerida.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Dégel observó a su compañero Dorado, el semblante de Sísifo era claramente de pesadumbres, trataba de ocultar sin mucho éxito la tristeza que se escapaba de sus verdes ojos. No estaba seguro de querer averiguar el porqué de esa tristeza. Pero no pudo más con la duda que lo estaba carcomiendo.

—Sí, gracias—hizo una pausa, mientras se incorporaba del lecho, sentándose en la cama—¿Dónde está Kardia?

El semblante del griego palideció a tal punto de alarmarlo, enseguida desvió el contacto con sus ojos y agachó la cabeza, resignado a tener que ser él, quien le comunicara la noticia.

—Ese día casi perdemos a dos compañeros… lamentablemente uno falleció y el otro—hizo una pausa de horrible silencio, mientras se decidía a enfrentar su mirada—, acaba de despertar.

—¿Qué dices?—Dégel estaba seguro que olvidó cómo respirar en ese momento. Él no era de ninguna manera tonto, pero se negaba a entender lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo.

—Kardia no pudo con su enfermedad, y aunque tú te arriesgaste a bajar la temperatura tanto que congelaste la habitación entera… con ustedes dentro, no pudiste lograr bajar la temperatura de su corazón.

Ridículo. Pensó. Kardia nunca se dejaría vencer. Aun así, Dégel abrió sus ojos incrédulo por lo que oía, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, calmando su propio corazón que no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Y es que ¡maldita sea! Él lo entendía, pero su mente se negaba a aceptarlo.

—¿Quieres decir que Kardia está muerto?

Sísifo sólo se limitó a asentir mientras agachaba su rostro nuevamente _. No…_ Dégel permaneció inmóvil mientras trataba de rastrear el cosmos de Kardia, para comprobar lo dicho por el castaño. Nada.

Absoluta y dolorosa nada. Dégel tragó lo que le pareció su propia bilis.

—Le he fallado…—Sísifo lo observó—les he fallado a Athena y a Kardia…

—No es tu culpa Dégel, por favor, no te atormentes, es una perdida lamentable, pero…

Dégel se incorporó de su cama y caminó el trecho hacia el baño.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí Sísifo, en verdad agradezco tus cuidados, y no quiero parecer desagradecido, pero necesito que te retires, me asearé y luego iré a ver al Patriarca y nuestra Diosa.

No dijo más nada y se encerró en el baño, dejando un confundido griego en la habitación. Sísifo no entendía ese comportamiento del francés, esa obstinación de aparentar que nada es tan importante como para alterar su estado. Lamentaba que sea de esa manera, él sólo quería ayudarlo, pero si Dégel insistía en encerrarse el mismo en su propio _ataúd de hielo_ , no podía hacer absolutamente nada para impedírselo. Salió del Templo abatido y cansado.

••

Lloró, como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. Sentía su pecho arder por el dolor que difícilmente podía mantener a raya, todo en su interior se comprimía al punto de extinguirle la respiración y estrujar su corazón, haciéndolo sangrar.

Dolía, cuánto dolía.

Su perdida, su perdida era lo peor que alguna vez debió afrontar. Estaba consciente que algún día llegaría pero se esperanzaba que no fuera pronto y que fuera como Kardia quería, aun a su pesar. Esa imagen no lo representaba en lo absoluto, esa piedra tallada, ese terreno recién arado, ese lugar no representaba a Kardia en lo absoluto.

Lapidas, flores, gente muerta; un cementerio.

 ** _Muerto_** _._

Había ido a verlo antes de todo, no podía ni quería retrasar ese momento, su encuentro.

—Lamento todo esto—dijo con la voz en un hilo, perdiéndose en la horrible imagen del nombre de su amante en la piedra tallada—; lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, lamento ser quien te condenó a este lugar… y no poder dejar que cumplieras con tus sueños… dijiste que me amabas—torció su labios en una sonrisa lánguida—te despediste de mí con ese agradecimiento ¡me agradeciste Kardia! ¡Amarme era una forma de retribuir mis acciones, mis cuidados! ¡Maldita seas Kardia!

Cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra recientemente asentada, donde se podía apreciar la muerte, la muerte que se llevaba lo que adoraba por sobre su vida misma.

—Nunca me dijiste nada, nunca te interesé lo suficiente, siempre sobreviviendo para encontrar el maldito premio que te llevaría a la muerte, tu muerte digna… tu razón de vivir… y me amaste en tu último minuto, me amaste… y yo te amé tanto, te amo tanto… y ahora me doy cuenta que no te conocía en lo absoluto, nunca me dejaste ver más allá, pero entendí que era el miedo a verte débil, vulnerable… sentías miedo de que te viera en lo más crudo de tu esencia…

Se incorporó, pasando el dorso de su brazo, restregándose las lágrimas, apartándolas de su vista, de su rostro, buscando la forma de serenarse.

—No sé por qué te recrimino todo esto ahora, ya no tiene valor, no importa más, porque estás muerto, porque no pude ayudarte a encontrar vida dentro de ti… siempre hablaste de trofeos, de premios que lograrían encender tu corazón, que te harían arder y sentirte vivo… pero nunca te diste cuenta que cada vez que lo decías, que salías y no me decías dónde, me matabas un poco más… ahora desearía poder decirte que me arrepiento de haber sentido odio por tu pasión y la vida que llevabas… pero no puedo Kardia, no puedo perdonarme… ni perdonarte… te he fallado…

Giró, dándole la espalda a esa lapida que no hacía más que revolverle el estómago, dio el primer paso alejándose del cementerio.

Hades era una amenaza real y el tiempo, inmisericorde, se llevaría todo con él… Dégel sabía que no podía detenerse a lamentar su dolor, a llorar, sabiendo que el mismo Kardia no se lo permitiría jamás.

—Buscaré ese trofeo, y en tu nombre, me entregaré a derrotarlo.

••

 ** _Siglo XX_**

A veces se sentía una completa inútil, incapaz de llevar las huestes de su ejército. Recordando que, desde su nacimiento se sucedieron más muertes de las que pasaron sin ella, en ese periodo de calma que vivió el Santuario después de haber sido reconstruido, claro, no había muchos habitantes dentro de él por ese entonces, pero aun así, la angustia que invadía los corazones de sus Santos era demasiada como para no sentir la carga en su espalda.

Sus guerreros todavía no se recuperaban de las inmensas perdidas que habían vivido, el Santuario era un lugar donde las sonrisas habían quedado atrás y sus fieles _hermanos_ de Bronce todavía lloraban la perdida de Hyoga, ella misma lloraba por el ruso, recordando su inseparable aire melancólico, lo único que podía reconfortarla es que al fin podía volver a reunirse con su adorada madre y Camus estaría ahí también para velar su alma como siempre había sido.

 _Camus…_

La muerte de su Santo de Acuario había llevado más de una mirada triste, ella no llegó a conocerlo, a saber cómo había sido él, pero a juzgar por el enorme respeto y cariño que le profesaba Hyoga, y la amargura reflejada en los Dorados sobrevivientes, podía intuir que había sido una persona querida y respetada.

Sobre todo por él.

Y allí se encontraba, inconsciente, presa de una extrema fiebre que no descendía ni con todos los medicamentos antitérmicos suministrados por los médicos. Había ordenado trasladar a Milo a la clínica de la fundación Graude, era menos llamativo llevarlo a Japón, que hacer ir a médicos al Santuario y revelar lo que allí se vivía.

Milo estaba inconsciente, con un cardiograma controlando su pulso y una sonda inducida por la nariz para ayudarlo a respirar. Era una imagen deprimente ver al gran Milo de Escorpio, postrado en una cama de un hospital, mostrando aquello a lo que todos temen; su parte humana, vulnerable y frágil.

Aioria estaba ahí, junto a Saori, mientras los médicos no se explicaban como una persona podía soportar temperaturas tan altas sin convulsionar y fallecer, ellos sabían que podía eso y más, pero no podían decírselo a los médicos.

—Tal vez no fue tan buena idea tráelo aquí—dijo al Diosa abatida.

Aioria no contestó, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que Milo era incapaz de dejarse vencer por una – en apariencia – simple fiebre, que aquello no lo dejaría tirado en una cama inconsciente por casi una semana, algo más había allí, algo que no le terminaba de cerrar y gustar.

—Con su permiso, iré a verlo una vez más antes de regresar al Santuario.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia e ingresó a la habitación, al parecer el griego de azules cabellos estaba teniendo una especie de sueño, pues murmuraba cosas y se removía de vez en cuando. Se acercó para comprobar si la fiebre había subido y por ello deliraba, al parecer todo estaba estable.

—No me dejes…

—¿Milo?—Aioria acercó su rostro al de su compañero pero éste parecía ignorar por completo su presencia en la habitación.

—Camus…Ca…mus, no me dejes…

Aioria suspiró, se preguntaba hasta cuándo sufriría Milo la perdida de Camus ¿acaso sería eterna?

Se incorporó de sobresalto cuando Milo abrió sus ojos, nublados por la película acuosa que se había formado de las lágrimas que no podían escapar, se alarmó al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, le dolía el cuerpo entero y su pecho parecía llevar dentro una caldera que bullía, las sienes le palpitaban y la boca se encontraba terriblemente seca.

—Toma.

Un vaso se posó sobre sus narices, para luego darse cuenta que era Aioria quien se lo estaba entregando, sorbió unos tragos por la pajilla, aclarando así su garganta.

—¿Qué mierda hago aquí?—dijo de mala gana, tratando de incorporarse.

—No deberías hacer eso, permaneciste una semana inconsciente y la fiebre no ha descendido con nada—Milo trató de prestarle atención a lo que decía pero tenía un malestar de los mil demonios. Aioria se encontraba a su lado, sentado en un banquillo junto a su cama, lo observaba serio, y algo preocupado, bufó, no quería responder las preguntas que seguramente le haría—.No te estás alimentando bien, tienes un rostro peor que un demonio, tu aspecto perdió masa muscular y tu piel tiene un color enfermo…

—Descuide doctor, comeré algo enseguida—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Milo, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida, pero deberías…

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo—amenazó.

Aioria sabía que a su amigo no le agradaba la idea de que lo vieran con lastima.

—Sólo digo que esta fiebre que tienes no es normal y deberías dejar que los médicos se encarguen.

—Ya pasará y al parecer son unos incompetentes—dijo sin mucho ánimo, desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama.

—Milo…

Se calló al percatarse de la profunda amargura que envolvía al griego de cabellos azules.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En Japón, Athena estaba preocupada por ti y decidió que te trataran en la fundación que ella comanda.

—Dile que regresaré al Santuario, no me siento cómodo aquí ¡y ya deja de poner ese rostro que no estoy muerto!

Gritó amargado y furioso, sintiendo que todo lo que padecía no se debía a nada más que a Camus y su estúpida muerte. Estaba harto de tribularse por su perdida, de despertarse llorando como un niño sin su madre. Incluso y con una sonrisa irónica se imaginaba que Camus le estaría diciendo _cobarde_ , y otras cosas no tan agradables, mientras le pateaba el trasero por estar así.

No podía depender de Camus, y él lo sabía, por más que sufriera lo indecible, por más que su corazón se desgarrara y aguijonara, Camus ya estaba muerto. Se llevó la mano al pecho con rabia, tan sólo evocar esa imagen le bastaba para precipitarse sin escalas a un vacío tenebroso, por primera vez se sentía perdido, solo y aterrado.

Y el maldito dolor en su pecho que sólo empeoraba más y más… cada vez un poco más.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ _Gracias por leer, será hasta el próximo capítulo._


	3. Preludio

_Nueva entrega. Muchas gracias a quienes leen y comentan. Me hacen muy feliz :D_

* * *

El cielo de un celeste impoluto se abría sobre todo el Santuario restaurado gracias a la gran voluntad de su Diosa protectora. Desde lo alto de su ubicación, descansa la estatua ancestral de Athena. Aquella que guarda un secreto que Shion se ha llevado a la tumba.

A sus pies se halla su actual reencarnación; Saori Kido.

Desde su despertar divino y la Guerra interna por la supremacía y lealtad en el Santuario, sumado a la extraña fiebre del caballero de Escorpio y las innumerables bajas, Athena no había tenido el tiempo de presentarse como tal ante todos los habitantes de su ahora Santuario. A pesar de ello, todos, Santos, soldados rasos y aprendices, todos le habían jurado su fidelidad y devoción incorruptible y eterna.

Era tan extraño, desde niña ya se había acostumbrado a comandar, a tener a su sumisión, grupos de personas dispuestas a darlo todo por satisfacerla, nada había cambiado con respecto a eso. Salvo que ahora tenía el destino y bienestar de la humanidad en sus manos, las pequeñas manos de una adolescente que apenas y contaba con trece años.

Hombre y mujeres vestidos con atavíos propios de su hueste, Santos con Armaduras, las mujeres que estaban a su servicio, todos están a la expectativa, todos invariablemente postrados con una rodilla al suelo en honor y respeto a su Diosa. Todos aguardando por su palabra.

En primera línea descansaban las Armaduras Doradas, que ahora no poseían dueños, emanando un respeto a la Diosa que las vio nacer tantos milenos atrás, así como llorando por la pérdida de sus actuales portadores. Es extraño imaginarse algo así de la Armadura de Cáncer la cual había abandonado por propia voluntad a su dueño, pero aun con toda la incomprensión que embolsaba consigo DeathMask, su Armadura le guardaba respeto. En otros tiempos habría sido un excelente líder, tal vez con ideas erróneas e incomprendidas, pero determinado y tremendamente fiel a sus convicciones, Cáncer sabía que su fallecido guardián era fiel a Athena, de una manera que pocos comprenderían, pero fiel, al fin y al cabo. Algo similar sucedía con Piscis y su valorización de justicia… o el enigmático Géminis, heredero de la lucha incansable de luz y oscuridad.

La estigmatizada Sagitario, la fiel Capricornio. Y la helada Acuario.

Detrás de ellas estaban los Santos sobrevivientes, estoicos, brillando como un sol en la Tierra con sus Armaduras y sus capas al viento. Respetuosos y ejemplares.

Milo levantó la vista, clavando sus turquesinas orbes en la caja que resguardaba la Armadura de Acuario. Sintiendo como su cuerpo por completo templaba de rabia e impotencia. Camus no debería estar allí, como un fantasma representado por su urna Dorada, debería estar junto a él, tan gallardo como siempre, dejando que la belleza de Athena y el Santuario mismo se opacaran ante la suya, sin par. Debería estar regañándolo con severas miradas de heladas y azules irises.

 _«Milo compórtate, estás ante Athena»_

Frunció el ceño y maldijo internamente, era increíble hasta qué punto extrañaba a su pareja, tanto para escucharlo donde no estaba. Se estaba volviendo loco, la fiebre extrema había terminado por consumir su cordura, y ahora lo oía por todos lados. Se sentía tan desesperado, quería salir de allí y encerrarse en su Templo, quería dejar de recibir las miradas tristes de su Diosa y las preocupadas de sus camaradas. Quería dejar de amar a Camus y sufrir por su pérdida.

Era un Santo, no sólo eso, era uno de los Doce por sobre todos los demás, no podía permitirse caer por el dolor, no podía permitirse mostrarse vulnerable ante el dolor. Camus se pasó prácticamente su vida entera tratando de que comprendiera el significado de la indiferencia, al parecer, él fue el único que no logró entender.

Nunca llegó a escuchar lo que Athena decía, sobre amor y lealtad, dolores y futuros esperanzadores. Nunca la oyó porque su cuerpo y mente al completo estaban sumidos en la imagen de la Caja de Acuario, la que alguna vez Camus llevó en su espalda, la que contenía la hermosa Armadura que vistió con elegancia y sabiduría, la que lo hacía ver como un Dios entre los mortales, caminando grácil, la que lo hacía aún más misterioso y fascinante…

De alguna forma tenía que librarse del recuerdo y el amor que tenía por Camus, o comenzaría a morir realmente de dolor.

••

No habían pasado demasiado tiempo como para poder cumplir con la premisa de arrancar al francés de su corazón y su memoria, no el suficiente como para seguir delirando con su cuerpo pegado al suyo, como para percibir su aroma, su tacto, sus suaves y cadenciosos gemidos, no el suficiente como para borrar de su cuerpo, las marcas que Camus le había hecho.

La fiebre había vuelto, su cama había absorbido todo el sudor de la noche infernal que había vivido, debido al dolor y la alta temperatura. Ya no reconocía a su propio cuerpo, le parecía extraño, ajeno y pesado, no controlaba sus movimientos, volviéndolo insoportablemente torpe a la hora de querer incorporarse de la cama. Cualquier alimento que ingería, era devuelto casi al instante, el pánico se apoderaba de él pues sabía que, de seguir en ese estado lo declararían incapacitado, temía correr el riesgo de perder lo único que lo mantenía altivo y cuerdo; su condición de Santo Dorado.

Observó por el ventanal de su habitación, había comenzado a llover. La madrugada gris era fría, justo lo que necesitaba.

Se incorporó con esfuerzo de la cama, sin colocarse nada, más que el holgado pantalón que llevaba puesto, con su torso desnudo y los pies descalzos, se deslizó por los pasillos de su Templo, deteniéndose por momentos para tomar aire y sujetarse de las columnas con estilos dóricos, aguardando por que el mareo se hiciese menos intenso y así poder continuar. La piel se le erizó al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia, rozarla. El cabello se le pegó a la espalda y a los hombros, levantó el rostro apuntando al cielo, cerró sus ojos y dejó que la lluvia lo besara con la ferocidad que arremetía sobre suelo ateniense.

Las heladas gotas se resbalaban por su pecho, vaporizándose al instante, dándole una agradable pero efímera sensación de alivio, no era suficiente como para aplacar el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, era hierro caliente sobre la lluvia, el helado aguacero se condensaba sobre su cuerpo.

—Cuánta falta me haces Camus…—abrió sus ojos, las saladas gotas le ardieron la vista, pero no le importó, mezcladas con la lluvia, las lágrimas pasaban desapercibidas. Milo no lo sabía aún, pero aquella triste frase, era demasiado cierta. Camus, Acuario, el hielo, serían indispensables para salvarle la vida.

Milo desvió la visa hacia los acantilados del mar Egeo, había jurado sentir una explosión de cosmos en aquella zona, uno muy poderoso, casi como el de un…

—Dios…

El cosmos había desaparecido tan pronto como había aparecido, incluso pensó que era uno más de sus delirios febriles, pero había sido tan fuerte. De ser una amenaza, era una grande y él no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a ningún enemigo, y muy a su pesar, ni siquiera a uno débil.

••

Desde su ubicación, y a presar de la distancia, pudo verlo, de pie sin la más mínima evidencia de que le molestara estar empapándose hasta el alma. El frío había avanzado rápido en la madrugada junto a la lluvia, pero Milo no parecía afectado, muy por el contrario, aun desde lejos podía observar el alivio que reflejaba su rostro ante el agua helada de la lluvia.

Aioria estaba preocupado, tal vez sin admitirlo, demasiado. Sus ojos se desviaron casi al unísono con los de Milo, en la dirección donde un extraño y poderosísimo cosmos había aparecido y desaparecido fugazmente. Cuando volvió a enfocarse en su compañero, notó que Milo aún mantenía la vista fija hacia las costas egeas…

Y luego lo notó desplomarse.

Se retorcía, gritaba y estrujaba las telas de su cama con su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda apretaba casi arrancando a jirones la piel de su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Jadeaba con insistencia, su cuerpo entero estaba bañado en un perlado sudor. Estaba sufriendo una tortura que nadie podía darle explicación.

Aioria trataba en vano de calmarlo con su cosmos, su mano emanaba la cálida luz dorada, pero al parecer aquello, intensificaba el malestar de Milo. Era como si al arder su cosmos para _sanarlo_ , estuviera produciendo fuego sobre el fuego. Avivando las brasas que consumían el pecho de su compatriota, fue ahí que recordó la helada lluvia y la satisfacción impregnada en el rostro de Milo.

Frío.

Corrió, fue hasta el modesto habitáculo que suponía la cocina del Escorpión, igual estructuralmente a casi todas las Casas Zodiacales, el suficiente espacio para la estufa, la encimera, el refrigerador y la mesa. Nada más. Después de todo, no necesitaban nada más.

Su destino era el refrigerador, donde podría hallar algo de hielo o en su caso agua helada con la que calmar la fiebre de Milo. El aparato llevaba dentro, efectivamente un botellón de agua, y alguna fruta – manzana – desperdigada por ahí, nada de alimento, o hielo, nada que no supusiera ya, Milo estaba haciendo de su salud, un desastre.

Luego ya lo reprendería, ahora debía ocuparse de mantenerlo con vida para poder, después, ser él quien se la quitara de una paliza.

—Maldito escorpión idiota—masculló.

Cuando regresó a la habitación se halló con un despierto Milo, quien lo observaba con el gesto algo contraído y sus ojos bien abiertos, lo había escuchado. Eso no fue lo que sorprendió al León, sino el hecho de que hacía tan sólo unos segundos atrás, el griego de azules cabellos estaba inconsciente, revolcándose por un dolor que suponía insoportable. Y ahora estaba ahí, observándolo con gesto aburrido, ¿lo había tomado por tonto?

—Imbécil—le arrojó el botellón el cual Milo atrapó al aire y bebió despreocupadamente.

—¿Por qué tanta hostilidad _gatito_?

Aioria apretó la mandíbula rechinando los dientes, mientras se contenía las ganas absolutas de molerlo a golpes, de producirle verdadero dolor.

—Esto es una broma jodida Milo, realmente me preocupaste estúpido. Pensé que estabas teniendo esa extraña fiebre nuevamente.

—¡Oh! Eso explica por qué estoy aquí, y no afuera como recordaba…—dijo sonriendo, restándole importancia.

 _«No sabes mentir Milo… tus ojos siempre te delatarán, al menos ante mí»_

Claro, Camus se lo había dicho hasta el cansancio. Pero él no estaba frente suyo, escrutando sus ojos, leyéndolos como si fueran las estrellas en el firmamento.

Pero él no estaba frente suyo. Ni a su lado. Ni en ningún lado. Simplemente, Camus ya no estaba. Se frotó el rostro tratando que la angustia no volviera a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de sucumbir pero una explosión desde la lejana casa de Aries no le permitió hundirse más en sus recuerdos dolorosos y amores perdidos.

Alguien estaba atacando el Santuario.

La Armadura de Escorpio vistió su cuerpo, bañándolo de vigor y fuerza, mientras corría escaleras abajo, junto a Aioria. El protocolo rezaba que ante un ataque, cada Santo debía tomar su puesto en su Casa evitando así el avance, pero ante la pérdida que habían sufrido hacía escaso mes, no pensaban dejar que alguien más muriera en el Santuario, Mu seguramente los detendría, pero ayudarían, en lo que fuese. Ayudarían a evitar que alguien más muriese.

Nadie más debía morir.

Shaka los dejó pasar, sin moverse de su altar, tampoco los siguió, siguiendo con la política que dictaba el Patriarca y Athena, no era el caso de Aldebarán, que ya se encontraba junto a Mu para evitar el avance de aquellos hombres. Eran muchos, Milo pudo contabilizar al menos una veintena, todos vestían exactamente iguales, con corazas que le cubrían el pecho y los hombros, aparte del llamativo casco que usaban, con aletas, típicas de tritones.

Mu estaba cruzado de brazos, a su lado el de Tauro tomó la misma a postura, sus rostros era serios, y no demostraban en lo absoluto preocupación, al llegar junto a ellos Milo entendió que no hubiera hecho falta su presencia, ni la de sus compañeros, y que incluso con un Santo de Bronce hubiera bastado; esos hombres no poseían un cosmos demasiado fuerte.

—Este es el Santuario de Athena, Diosa de la Guerra, quien quiera que desee perturbar su suelo sagrado, deberá perecer, por lo que les pediré que se retiren, o les pesará.

La voz del lemuriano sonó serena, como toda el aura que siempre lo rodeaba, pero en sus ojos se podía divisar la severidad de sus palabras, hablaba muy en serio.

—Somos soldados al servicio del Dios de los Mares, nuestro gran Emperador Poseidón, venimos a darle una advertencia a Athena ¡quítense de nuestro camino Santos Dorados!

Al avanzar, los cuatro Santos pudieron darse cuenta que eran muchos más de lo que habían pensado en un principio. Milo sonrió, hizo tronar sus dedos mientras preparaba su afilada uña.

—Basuras como estás deberían lavarse la boca antes de siquiera pronunciar el nombre de nuestra Diosa.

Se abalanzaron sobre los cuatro, y así como habían empuñado sus puños para atacarlos, perecieron, en el fulgor de las luces doradas que despedía la _Revolución de Polvo Estelar_. Otros tantos fueron aplastados por el _Gran Cuerno_ y pulverizados por el _Relámpago de Voltaje_.

Siete de ellos encerraron a Milo, uno lanzó una cadena atrapando su muñeca, Milo sonrió y quiso tirar de la cadena para golpear a su rival, pero ésta no se movió. Nada se movió. Sólo el suelo, vertiginoso a sus pies. Y el calor avanzando por su pecho lo aplastó, literalmente, al suelo. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de rodillas, jadeando.

—Debes…estar…bromeando…

La voz le salía en un susurro, mientras las grotescas risas de los soldados retumbaban en sus oídos. Cayó pesado, aplastado por un calor sofocante y la burla de aquellos que no suponían más que hormigas para un Escorpión como él.

—¡MILO!

El grito de sus compañeros ya lejos se escuchaba… lejos.

Lejísimos.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. Será hasta el próximo capítulo._


	4. Decisión

**Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios, les dejo el cuarto capítulo.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Una vez más, la historia, las vivencias, los sentimientos, dolores, frustraciones, angustias, miedos. Una vez más la historia los volvía a escribir. Una vez más las memorias de los círculos que jamás llegaron a cerrarse. Parábolas inconclusas en los anales de la memoria de una Diosa, que todavía no se consideraba como tal.

Porque a pesar de todas las sensaciones, los sentimientos fuertes que anidaban en su pecho, ella no lo recordaba.

Saori lloraba, pues su corazón le trasmitía la más desgarradora tristeza ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era aquel sufrimiento que se albergaba en lo profundo de sus recuerdos? algo ya vivido, experimentado y sufrido.

El dolor que la joven sentía en su pecho iba más allá de la angustia por ver sufrir a un ser humano, era mucho más, su sufrimiento venía arraigado, desde hacía siglos… sentía en lo más profundo de su alma que ya había experimentado la misma angustia antes, el mismo temor a perder a su _amigo_.

 _Amigo_.

¿Cómo podía considerarlo amigo, si apenas lo conocía? No sabía. Pero sentía en su pecho, en su corazón de Diosa, que quería a Milo, a Escorpio, como un hermano, un consejero. Algo en los ojos del griego le transmitían una especie de felicidad y dolor irascibles.

Tres días habían transcurrido desde el ataque de los soldados de Poseidón. Sus fuerzas no habían vuelto a dar señales. Aun así, Mu le recomendó que enviara a un pequeño grupo a investigar, por lo que Seiya, junto a Shiryu y Aldebarán habían sido enviados a recorrer las viejas ruinas del Templo del Emperador en busca de respuestas. Pero hasta ahora nada.

Athena se encontraba en el Templo de Escorpio, movida por esos sentimientos, decidió hacerse ella misma, cargo de atenderlo. El dolor y la alta temperatura ya se habían hecho una horrible costumbre en el Santo de Escorpio. Los paños fríos, las heladas aguas, incluso gruesos bloques de hielo, todo era derretido por el calor del cuerpo de su Santo. Su inconsciencia era un presagio terrible, y los médicos, que al fin había decidido por traer al Santuario, no podían hacer demasiado, lo que Milo tenía, escapaba de toda lógica y enfermedad que hayan visto y tratado antes.

Saori se encontraba sentada junto a la cama, mientras cambiaba constantemente el paño aliviando el calor de su pecho. Ciertamente, en un principio se había sonrojado furiosamente al tener que tocarlo de esa manera tan íntima para colocarle las compresas sobre las áreas calientes en el desnudo torso de Milo, pero luego, aquel extraño sentimiento le daba las fuerzas para no titubear y ver a aquel hermoso hombre, como realmente sentía que era: su hermano.

Su mano rozó el pecho, transmitiendo ese calor a su cuerpo, transmitiendo una ola de sensaciones que la aletargaron por un instante, mientras imágenes, nombres, se agolpaban en su cerebro. Quitó la mano aterrada, y la llevó a su propio pecho, mientras su corazón se aceleró tanto que pensaba, hiperventilaría.

Una niña. Una niña lloraba, en ese mismo Templo, se abrazaba sin consuelo a un hombre alto, altísimo, revestido de pulcras túnicas y un casco que ya había visto antes. El llanto de la niña era tal, que ella misma comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin darse cuenta, mientras las imágenes cambiaban y veían a un hombre postrado en un cama, un hombre joven y bello… a Milo.

No, no era él, por más que se pareciese. La niña seguía llorando, convirtiendo su dolor en propio, su llanto en el suyo, convirtiendo la profunda tristeza de la niña, en su propia tristeza, cuando un nombre resonó fuerte y claro en su cabeza.

«Kardia de Escorpio»

Esa niña era _ella_ , ese hombre era _Milo_ , en esencia, en alma, lo eran. Y ella lloraba y sufría porque el hombre, había muerto.

—Su corazón… la enfermedad de Kardia… Milo está padeciendo la enfermedad de Kardia.

Saori se llevó ambas manos a su pecho, mientras asimilaba todo lo que sus memorias le habían revelado. Necesitaba hablar con una persona, la más sabia, la única que había conocido a Kardia; el viejo maestro, Dohko.

••

El tiempo, el reloj de nunca acabar, que se llevaba consigo los días, las noches, los meses. El tiempo en sí. ¿Por qué no se llevaba también los recuerdos? El dolor, la soledad… la derrota.

Era único como su dueño y protector, destacaba por su sobriedad, por su elegancia, su estructura. El Templo de Acuario era único. Como Camus lo fue.

Estaba de pie, en la entrada, el tiempo había pasado, dejando el prudencial duelo atrás. Debía ingresar, debía tener la fortaleza para poder pararse entre sus paredes, sus columnas y no sucumbir ante la perdurada esencia del francés, bailoteando por sus rincones.

Caminó a paso firme, aún conservaba el frío de la lucha que se cobró la vida de los dos, aun perduraba latidos irregulares de cosmos, el poder para haber provocado eso debió ser enorme, y no lo dudaba si de un lado estaba Camus. Enseguida lo notó, frunció el ceño sin disimular en lo absoluto el malestar por verlo _profanar_ un lugar sagrado para él.

De pie, en medio del amplio pasillo de la Sala de batalla, estaba Andrómeda, parecía en un trance, aunque ese rostro siempre amable, no lo demostraba.

Pero estaba triste, eso no podía ocultarlo, estaba tan triste como él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El muchachito giró para enfrentarlo, sólo ahí notó los rastros de lágrimas que manchaban su inmaculado rostro.

—Lo extraño, y aquí puedo sentir todavía algo de su presencia, como si parte de su cosmos se reusara a abandonar éste Templo…

Milo abrió sus ojos, él había sentido exactamente lo mismo. La presencia de Camus danzaba por todo el Templo, y a veces juraba, que bajaba hasta el suyo para torturarlo allí también.

—Ellos están muertos, deberías retirarte y seguir adelante con tu vida—sonó rudo, y molesto por la mirada penosa de Shun hacia él—.Hyoga perdió su vida en batalla, así como Camus lo hizo… llorar no honra su sacrificio.

 _¿Sacrificio?_

Ni él se creía sus palabras, si todavía maldecía la estupidez de su amante. El egoísmo.

Camus había sido un ingrato, pero no le sorprendía, siempre había puesto su condición de maestro, por sobre él. Le dolía, le dolía haberse sentido relegado, si hasta ahora entendía que a Camus nunca le importó lo suficiente como para permitirse considerar que no ganaba nada con morir, que su alumno nunca estuvo a su altura y que su muerte supondría algo de dimensiones tan importantes que ni él se permitía admitir.

Camus lo amó, sí. Pero sólo eso, nada más…

—Señor Milo…—Otra vez la mirada cagada de lástima.

—Vete de aquí Andrómeda, porque no hallarás respuestas…

Continuó su camino, mirando la luz que advertía la salida de ese lugar. No podía permanecer allí, no podía permitirse evidenciar su dolor una vez más, y de continuar sintiendo la presencia de Camus, irremediablemente sucumbiría a la tristeza. Arañaría las paredes, despendiendo esa esencia para envolverse en ella, cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que Camus lo estaba abrazando.

Estaba completamente loco.

Estaba completamente solo.

••

El asombro de los habitantes del Santuario no era para menos. Y es que jamás creerían que lo verían caminando por sus empedradas estructuras, debido a la importante misión que tenía encomendada desde hacía más de dos siglos. Pero allí estaba.

Se sintió por demás halagado, cuando fue la misma Diosa quien se arrodilló ante él.

—Mi señora, he respondido a su llamado—habló el anciano, Athena se incorporó del suelo, enfrentando los ojos verdes y sabios de su Santo más longevo—.Pero mucho me temo que pedir mi presencia ante usted, no es para celebrar.

—Maestro, durante más de doscientos años, has custodiado el sello de los espectros de Hades, y no es mi intención relegarte de tu misión, pero es verdad—suspiró—, yo he comenzado a asimilar el hecho de que soy una Diosa, y mis poderes y memorias poco a poco han ido despertando desde lo profundo de mi ser…

Dohko, ciertamente se había percatado del increíble cosmos que fluctuaba en el interior de la niña que tenía frente a sus ojos. Al verla sonreír, por un momento, le pareció increíblemente idéntica a la antigua reencarnación, la pequeña Sasha. A Saori aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, así como a la antigua niña le tocó hacerlo.

—Creo que se ha enterado que Milo ha padecido extrañas fiebres…

 _Fiebres…_

Aquella palabra hizo erizar su cuarteada piel, sintiendo un escalofrío que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, como una mano helada que se posaba para infundirle temor. Y estaba en lo cierto, pues los ojos de su Diosa le trasmitían la misma sensación de terror.

 _Fiebre…_

—Kardia…—susurró el anciano, Athena asintió.

Ahora entendía a qué se debía su presencia. Él era el único sobreviviente de aquella cruenta Guerra contra el Dios del inframundo, él único que había visto a Kardia con vida.

—Aún no he despertado todos mis recuerdos, y las imágenes que tengo de Kardia de Escorpio son difusas, imágenes distantes y dolorosas—Saori apretó sus puños, en un claro gesto de impotencia.

Dohko se sorprendió al ver a la Diosa tan abatida por no poder ayudar en la salud de Milo. Recordaba la relación que habían mantenido Sasha y Kardia, el amor que le tenía la pequeña Diosa, el trato que le daba Kardia, como de un mentor a su alumno, o de un hermano a su pequeña hermanita. Entendía la congoja que invadía a Saori, entendía que aquellos sentimientos eran los primeros en despertar, y por eso se desesperaba por no poder ayudar en algo más al Santo de Escorpio.

Las puertas de la gran Cámara Patriarcal se abrieron, ciertamente al viejo Santo de Libra no le sorprendió ver ingresar a paso firme y con la mirada altiva y orgullosa, a Milo. Él, que pudo conocer los hombres del pasado, encontraba demasiado idéntico éste Escorpio, de su antecesor.

Milo no disimuló el asombro de ver al viejo maestro junto a su Diosa. El griego había conocido en contadas ocasiones al Santo viejo, siempre en Lushan, donde tenía una importantísima misión. Llegó ante las dos personas a las cuales les debía su sumo respeto, inclinando su cuerpo con una rodilla y la mirada al suelo. Si había padecido alguna enfermedad, no se notaba.

—Ha mandado a llamarme Athena—sonó seguro, como siempre.

Pero su interior era una madeja de contradicciones y terrores. Que las dos máximas autoridades del Santuario hayan pedido su presencia, sólo indicaba que sus temores se habían convertido en una amarga realidad: él ya no podía ejercer su cargo como Santo. Porque por más que se esforzase, por más que le exigiese a su cuerpo contribuir, la fiebre terminaba venciéndolo. Así como lo había hecho en su pelea contra los soldados de Poseidón. Guerreros que no contaban ni con el diez por ciento de su poder, que no llegarían ni a inquietarlo, aunque se enfrentaran cien contra él. Y sin embargo, había caído rendido, humillado ante las burlas de esos hombres, encerrado y torturado por una simples cadenas de hierro, unas cadenas las cuales hubiera pulverizado al instante, enemigos a los cuales los habría acabado en un parpadeo… y fue en ese parpadeo que su cuerpo se incendió, quemando su sangre, sus órganos, produciéndole el peor de los dolores y el peor de los castigos: la humillación.

Porque no sólo fueron las burlas de esos hombres, sino la ayuda de sus compañeros, las manos de Aioria rodeándolo, cargándolo hasta su Templo, todo eso representaba para él la humillación, de no valerse por sí mismo, y muy a su pesar, si no podía contra simples soldados, no estaba calificado para resguardar su Armadura y proteger a su Diosa.

¿Qué pensaría Camus, si lo viera en tan lamentable situación? Dejó de pensar, en realidad no quería averiguarlo.

—Veo que te sientes mejor Milo, levántate—indicó, Milo así lo hizo—.Milo, ¿Qué sabes del antiguo Santo de Escorpio?

El griego levantó sus cejas, no respondiendo inmediatamente ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? En realidad no sabía mucho más de los escritos que estaban en su Templo y de algunas anécdotas que le había contado su maestro. De niño, Shion le había dicho que era muy parecido a él, y que estaba seguro llegaría a ser igual, incluso mejor.

—No mucho, apenas y hay registros de su persona en la biblioteca del Santuario, así como en mi Templo, puedo preguntar por qué.

 _«¡No me jodas!»_

Si, el maldito dolor en el pecho. El maldito calor en todo el cuerpo, ¿acaso tendría que vivir en ese estado? En el infierno que se había convertido su propio cuerpo, literalmente. Athena lo notó de inmediato. El gesto, el ya característico gesto que antecedía a la erupción; Milo comenzaba con la fiebre una vez más.

••

En el pasado, cuando su joven cuerpo caminaba por el Santuario, recordaba haber presenciado la enfermedad de su compañero, una vez. Y aquella única vez se había cobrado la vida de Kardia. Milo ya estaba estable en la cama, rodeado de médicos, y ellos dos: Athena y el viejo maestro.

—Es increíble que su cuerpo soporte tantos ataques repentinos en cortos periodos—dijo el médico incrédulo.

—A Kardia le llevó mucho tiempo poder controlar la fiebre, incluso sin la ayuda de Dégel, él pasaba largos periodos sin sobresaltos—habló Dohko.

—Maestro—Saori lo observaba afligida—¿cree conveniente que acondicionemos el Templo de Escorpio, para poder refrigerar su ambiente y así ayudar a Milo?

En realidad no era una idea tan irrisible, pero aun así el viejo maestro negó en un gesto tan o más afligido que su Diosa. Milo lo observaba desde la cama, sintiéndose frustrado, y más humillado que nunca, humillado por su propio cuerpo, por su propia falta de voluntad.

—Las temperaturas extremas en nuestro planeta han registrado a lo largo de la historia, temperaturas que alcanzaban los cien grados bajo cero, temperaturas que para cualquier ser humano serían mortales, incluso para nosotros, los Santos, correríamos el mismo destino de no ser por nuestras Armaduras y nuestro cosmos.

—¿Quiere decir, que deberíamos enviar a Milo a zonas heladas? ¿Cómo…? ¿Siberia?

 _Siberia._

La simple mención de la gran estepa rusa, hizo que Milo se incorporara de golpe, llamando la atención tanto de su Diosa, como de Dohko y los médicos presentes. Su rostro se había tornado inexpresivo, pero dentro de sus ojos, flameaban llamas cargadas de frustración y aversión.

Debían estar bromeando. Una joda del destino ¿Siberia? El lugar de Camus y sus alumnos, aquel maldito desierto helado que visitó en sus _años felices_ ¡rotundamente no! No iría allí ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida.

Pero Dohko volvió a negar.

Los ojos sabios del anciano observaron a la niña Athena. Saori se asustó al ver temor en ellos, uno muy grande, algo le decía que nada bueno tenía por decir. Pidió salir a los médicos, en la habitación sólo quedaron ellos tres.

—No puedo dar un porqué a la repentina enfermedad de Milo, Kardia la llevó consigo desde pequeño, en cambio tú recién has comenzado a padecer los terribles síntomas… pero hay algo alarmante, en todo esto…

—¿Qué es?—Por primera vez, Milo se permitía hablar. Genuinamente asustado.

—Aunque te refugies en zonas heladas, aunque te bañes en los mares helados del norte, o de la Antártida… nada de ello funcionará, nada detendrá el avance del calor, tan sólo el cosmos lo hará…el cosmos de los Santos de hielo.

Un abrumador silencio se instaló en toda la habitación. Athena se llevó las manos al pecho mientras derramaba lágrimas, comprendiendo lo que decía el anciano, recordando ahora en todo esplendor, las veces que las manos de Dégel, el cosmos de Dégel, salvó a Kardia de perecer.

Pero Camus estaba muerto y con él también se había ido la vida de Hyoga. No había Santos de hielo.

—Camus está muerto—tragó saliva, y se llevó una mano al corazón, los presentes supusieron que fue debido al dolor producido por la fiebre, pero en realidad ese gesto, no era más que la terrible angustia que tan sólo mencionar la muerte de Camus le suponía—.Hyoga falleció también… incluso su primer alumno, Isaac, también está muerto… no hay hombres en este planeta que controlen las técnicas de hielo.

Otra vez silencio. Athena suspiró, lo que iba a hacer no era algo sencillo, podía acabar mal si no era astuta, pero debía arriesgarse, no permitiría que uno más de sus hombres murieran ¡ya no más muertes!

—No morirás—tanto Milo como Dohko la observaron—.No permitiré que mueras, y si tengo que hablar con el mismo Zeus lo haré, pero traeré de vuelta a Camus a la vida—fue determinante.

Milo abrió sus ojos, incrédulo, asustado, confundido, aliviado… e internamente, inmensamente feliz.

 _Traeré de vuelta a Camus a la vida…_

—Athena…—el viejo maestro no parecía muy convencido—Sólo hay un Dios capaz de regresar a los muertos, al mundo de los vivos…

—Hades… ¡Athena, no lo haga! ¡Es muy peligroso, sobre todo ahora que sabemos que Poseidón está de vuelta!

Toda su ilusión se esfumó en un segundo. Había olvidado completamente todas sus convicciones y valores, él estaba para protegerla, su vida entera le pertenecía a su Diosa y no podía permitir que se arriesgara de esa manera por él, cuando debía ser a la inversa. Por más que el anhelo de tener a Camus de vuelta sea enorme.

—Hades aún no ha despertado en ésta época, el sello, a pesar de estar ya debilitado, aún resguarda a sus súbditos, mi señora… es algo imposible.

Lo que ellos ignoraban, es que Hades ya había nacido para combatir con Athena en esa época, incluso su ejército había renacido ya, todos estaban a la espera de que su señor despertara del todo y que ellos mismos se fusionaran con las almas encerradas para completar su destino. Pero para ello aún faltaba un poco…

El rostro de la niña, que apenas asimilaba su condición divina, se tornó determinado, aguerrido, sus ojos oscuros brillaron con un fulgor nunca antes visto, estremeciendo a ambos caballeros. Realmente ella era la reencarnación de la Diosa de la Guerra.

—No iré en busca de la ayuda de Hades… el Dios del Inframundo aún no se encuentra entre nosotros, iré a otro, más poderoso, más temido y el único además de Hades que podrá regresarnos a Camus… me encaminaré al Olimpo, en busca del estanque donde yace Chronos…

El Dios del Tiempo Eterno…

* * *

 _Bueno hasta aquí por ahora. Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Quisiera agregar sobre un comentario que me llegó de "guest" (hay dos registradas con ese nombre pero creo que no son la misma persona, ya que la primera me dejó un comentario muy lindo ¡gracias!). Como he aclarado en varios de mis fics, no tengo problema alguno con que me dejen reviews donde expresan su opinión con tal o cual escena, pareja, personaje, para bien o para corregir algo que tal vez esté haciendo mal. Pero en particular estos comentarios me parecen absurdos. En primera porque simplemente si un fic cuya pareja te parece "aburrida y poco original" simplemente no lo lees, busca alguno que SI te llame la atención y no dejes comentarios que desalientan a la autora. Y segundo por lo visto sólo "supusiste" que la historia era Milo y Camus, cuando ellos son la secundaria. En fin, si te he aburrido con mi historia, me apena en verdad, pero elige entonces, algo que disfrutes de leer y no comentes para dañar a los demás. Gracias._

 _Sin nada más que decir, será hasta la próxima. Gracias por leer._


	5. Chronos

**¡Hola! Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que este capítulo es digamos... el final del prólogo XD**

 **Antes, hubiera hecho todos los acontecimientos en un sólo capítulo, sin detallar mucho, pero creo que necesitaba escribir todo el "escenario" primero. Presentar a los personajes y luego si dar rienda suelta a la trama principal, que es el encuentro entre Milo y Dégel y sus consecuencias. Espero que disfruten de la lectura. Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews, son tan lindos :) Gracias a guest y Kuroi Tsuki, por sus comentarios, que no puedo responder personalmente, por ello les dejo aquí mis infinitos agradecimientos a sus lindas palabras.**

* * *

 _—¿Recuerdas aquella chica del pueblo?—sonrió. Camus frunció el ceño y no respondió, diciéndose que lo que en verdad le molestaba de esa pregunta era, simplemente, el haber roto el calmo silencio en que se hallaban en esos momentos—¡Oh, vamos! La pelirroja… creo que la invitaré a salir._

 _El viento de la tarde primaveral, meció sus ya decididos largos cabellos, dándole un efecto lacio que no poseían, eran tan rebeles como él. Milo acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja contemplando la casi imperceptible rigidez en su amigo._

 _Camus dio un suspiro antes de decidirse voltear a verlo. Se encontraban en alguna ruina del Santuario, habían entrenado toda la tarde, para cuando el sol comenzó a abandonar ese día, decidieron dar por terminada la contienda. Nunca llegaban a sacarse diferencias, aunque muy en el fondo, Milo sabía que su amigo terminaba irremediablemente disminuyendo su cosmos para no hacerlo morder el polvo. Camus siempre estaría un paso por delante. Y no le importaba en lo absoluto._

 _—Sí, **la** recuerdo—dijo, volviendo la vista al anaranjado astro—; pero creo que no deberías estar perdiendo tu tiempo en esos asuntos.—Terminó por decir. Su voz no había variado ni un poco la serenidad que le caracterizaba – aunque la ira fluyera por dentro – si acaso se escuchó más suave. Pero Milo lo sabía, estaba molesto, su comentario le había molestado, dejando notar una sonrisa en sus labios. Justamente ese era su objetivo._

 _—¿Por qué? No es perder el tiempo, ya sabes—allí aparecía ese tono arrogante y descarado, ese que tanto molestaba a Camus—puedo ganar mucho más…_

 _El francés se incorporó de repente, Milo mantenía su sonrisa en alto, sus ojos poseían un tono más oscuro que de costumbre gracias al color del atardecer que se despedía. Camus se dio vuelta observándolo inexpresivo, su mirada azul brillaba como fuego, Milo no podía – y nunca lo haría – dejar de maravillarse por su belleza. El griego aguardó en silencio, necesitaba que sea Camus quien diera ese paso, que dijera lo que necesitaba oír para poder al fin revelarle aquel sentimiento que quemaba en su pecho, y por un instante tuvo la certeza de que así sería. Pero no sucedió. No ocultó su decepción._

 _—Haz lo que quieras.—Camus giró y con paso decidido, retomó el camino rumbo a las Doce Casas. Pudo escuchar como último el suspiro desganado y algo de su amigo pero no volteó a verlo._

 _No quería pensar que huía, pero no sabía cómo enfrentar a ese coqueteo innato que llevaba Milo en su piel. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo, por no poder corresponder abiertamente las claras señales que el griego le daba en cada mirada, cada abrazo. Se sentía aterrado de eso. Era su propia incapacidad de expresar algo tan fuerte como sus sentimientos, lo que frustraba es por eso que, perdido en su ofuscación, no había sentido cuando Milo le alcanzó sino hasta que se vio rodeado de improvisto por los brazos del heleno._

 _Se paralizó._

 _Milo apoyó su frente en el nacimiento de su nuca, sentía el aliento erizarle la sensible zona, y los brazos ceñirse sobre su pecho. Era momento de dejar de jugar. Dejar de fingir que su mero contacto no le quemaba debajo de la piel._

 _—Eres demasiado inteligente… eres demasiado perspicaz, y sé que no eres indiferente a mí. Pero eres incapaz de ver lo que se posa en tus ojos con la claridad de un estanque. Porque no te abres de una vez, habla conmigo Camus._

 _Sí, era momento de dejar de jugar._

 _—No quiero que invites a la chica del pueblo a salir—confesó._

 _—¿Por qué?—No variaban la posición, aún lo sujetaba por la espalda, aún le hablaba sobre la piel de su cuello._

 _—Milo…_

 _—¿Por qué, Camus?_

 _Lo giró, enfrentó su mirada huidiza, aterrada y desorientada. Lo había atrapado en su lado vulnerable, pero esta vez no permitiría que se le escape. Ya no._

 _Ya no podía permitir que se le escape._

 _Camus suspiró, su zafirina mirada se le clavó en el alma, lo atravesó con la fuerza de un alud, y luego;_

 _Lo vio sonreír._

 _—Esto es estúpido, hemos sido amigos por años, no quiero arruinarlo.—Camus frunció sus cejas dispuesto a alejarse pero el griego ya no quería seguir con la incertidumbre._

 _—Eres consciente de lo que siento por ti, ahora dime, ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?_

 _—Te amo, no quiero que invites a esa chica porque quiero ser yo el único al que invites, al que abraces…—sus mejillas se tornaron rojísimas, enterneciéndolo—…Quiero ser al único que beses…_

...

—Siempre fuiste el único. Ha pasado tiempo, tal vez no el demasiado, pero si demasiadas cosas en su transcurso… Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros ¿no es así? Por lo menos, no en mí, pero no sé en ti.

Silencio.

—Siempre tan callado, suerte que con los años aprendí a interpretar tus silencios, tus gestos, ahora ya no me demuestras nada, ya no veo nada en tu silencio, nada en tu rostro, ni tus ojos… y es que sólo puedo pensar que estás allí, envuelto en la túnica que yo mismo te ayudé a colocar, con tus cabellos…

Silencio.

—Es cierto, no vale la pena pensar en ello, ¿aún llevas el anillo? Yo sí, ¿ves? Brillante como siempre, es increíble que lograras que un pedazo de obsidiana brillara y se viera así, eres maravilloso, ¿te lo he dicho?

Contempló su dedo anular, donde el fino cintillo de oro y obsidiana brillaba en reflejo con el sol. Un compromiso, eso era lo que significaba, un compromiso con la persona que tenía enfrente, un compromiso con alguien, que ya no estaba…

Su persona había sido remplazada por un pedazo de terreno arado y una piedra de mármol tallada. Pero aun así conservaba el anillo, aun así era incapaz de deshacer el compromiso que había hecho con él, con Camus. Hace tantos años ya.

—Más que nunca necesito tus palabras, un consejo ¡algo! ¿Qué debo hacer? Athena está por encaminarse al Olimpo, por mí. Me siento un completo inútil, y sólo a ti podría confesártelo con tanta soltura… un inútil, Camus, con una enfermedad que no pedí, que no entiendo y que me está matando a pasos agigantados.

Prolongó el silencio por varios minutos, donde el sonido de las hojas al viento era lo único que le respondía.

—No quiero verte regresar para condenarte a mi enfermedad… pero soy tan egoísta que la dejé ir sin más sólo para verte, para tenerte a mi lado una vez más.

Apretó sus puños, las lágrimas descendieron por sus pómulos mientras se debatía entre lo correcto y sus deseos.

—Soy tan egoísta que te quiero condenar a mi esclavitud, Camus.

••

El aire era denso y escaso, el viento soplaba vertiginoso, removiendo sus cabellos de manera salvaje. Apretó el báculo con fuerza, protegida sólo con él. De tener pleno conocimiento de su memoria, se hubiera revestido de la Armadura que le pertenecía y que descansaba a la vista de todos y oculta a la vez.

 _StarHill,_ el monte donde desde tiempos inmemoriales el Patriarca se ubicaba a leer las estrellas, también era el portal hacia el Monte Olimpo.

Athena suspiró, mientras el suelo y todo alrededor comenzaba a distorsionarse. Iría, sabiendo que por más Diosa que sea, su cuerpo era el de una mortal más, pero no le importaba, salvaría la vida de Milo. No iba a permitir que sucediera otra vez, no permitirá que _Kardia_ no cumpla el destino que tenía impuesto; el de luchar, el de despertar su corazón y luchar, como un guerrero, como un Santo. Como un hombre, luchar.

—Y yo debo luchar por ti…—susurró.

—No puedes ir sola.

Saori dio un respingo, girando con brusquedad a quien le hablaba, se sorprendió de verlo justamente a él.

—¡Shun!

—Saori, es demasiado arriesgado que tú sola te aventures, no podría permitir algo así, y estoy seguro que ni Seiya ni nadie lo permitiría, así que te ruego y me dejes acompañarte.

Vio la determinación en los inocentes ojos verdes del japonés, y sonrió. En verdad se sentía aliviada de que la acompañara, pues internamente sentía pánico de enfrentar a alguien como Chronos.

Asintió, estirando su mano la cual fue sujetada firmemente por Shun mientras el espacio desaparecía a su alrededor y se convertía en una inmensa capa de neblina y viento. Para cuando pudo abrir nuevamente sus ojos, lo hizo de forma desorbitada, pues a sus pies se alzaba una gran formación rocosa y un camino que parecía interminable, se respiraba con tanta pureza, como si el aire allí, limpiara sus pulmones con alguna esencia divina.

—Debemos tener mucho cuidado Shun, o nos adentraremos al terreno de los Dioses Olímpicos… y no seriamos muy bien recibidos.

••

Ese día, después de trece años, había despertado inquieto. _Algo_ , algo que no podía descifrar estaba por suceder, algo que podía estropear los planes que estuvo delineando durante todo ese tiempo. Observó el _cielo_ , el cual ondeaba más agitado que de costumbre.

—Tal vez sea un presagio…

—Es la voluntad del Emperador, los mares sólo están reaccionando a su llamado…

Giró bruscamente encontrándose con el joven General del Atlántico Sur. El niño lo observaba con sus grandes ojos de ese tono rosa que lo inquietaba tanto, claro que nunca dio muestras de tal. Sonrió, tan mordaz como lo conocían. No necesitaba decirle cuál era la _voluntad_ de su Dios, pues él la controlaba a su antojo, desde el mismo día que se topó con el alma de Poseidón.

Aquella inquietud que comenzaba a dominar sus sentimientos, pertenecía a otra cosa, algo completamente ajeno a los mares y su Dios regente, algo importante estaba por suceder en la superficie… y más allá. Lo podía sentir, el choque de dos fuerzas divinas inconmensurables.

—Sorrento… regresa a tu Pilar—ordenó sin mucho ánimo.

—Tengo órdenes de ir al Santuario de Athena, al parecer los soldados no llegaron a dar el mensaje del Señor.

Entrecerró sus ojos. El Santuario de Athena, aquel de donde había sido echado como perro… ésta era su oportunidad.

—Ya veo, entonces deberé de ir en persona para asegurar que todo salga como así Poseidón lo desea—volvió a sonreír despectivamente cuando notó la mirada cargada de escepticismo del muchacho austriaco, sabía de su desconfianza, pero él no representa ninguna amenaza para su poder—.Déjalo en mis manos Sorrento de Sirena, yo no fallaré.

Era hora de emerger, y demostrar que las estrellas no se habían equivocado con él; Llevaría la desgracia a ese lugar, a sus habitantes, y a su Diosa.

 _«Saga… te demostraré que siempre fui el mejor. Sabrás entonces que yo estaba en lo correcto»_

••

Había tenido la suerte de no toparse con Aioria en su descenso al cementerio del Santuario. No corrió con dicha suerte esta vez. Ahí de pie, inmenso como siempre se mostraba, estaba el León Dorado, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño inusualmente ceñido.

No tenía las fuerzas o las ganas para soportar la perorata dignificante de su compañero y ahora amigo. Sabía porque estaba molesto, y lo entendía, en su lugar hubiera obrado de la misma forma, incluso no habría vacilado – como Aioria en ese momento lo hizo – en golpearlo.

Cayó de espaldas unos metros escaleras abajo, el impacto había tenido toda la intensión de lastimarlo, pues iba cargado de furia.

Escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en la boca. Milo se incorporó caminando despreocupadamente hasta ubicarse cara a cara con Aioria. Se sostuvieron las miradas, no le permitiría algo así otra vez.

—Athena se ha ido al Olimpo—dijo con los dientes apretados—.Si algo llegase a sucederle, juro por mi vida Milo, que no tendré piedad de ti.

El Santo de Escorpio desvió el rostro, y Aioria notó las ráfagas de humillación y pena que atravesaron su mirada.

—Si algo le sucede a Athena…—caminó, alejándose de Aioria y su Templo—.Si algo le sucede, yo mismo me entregaré al castigo de los Dioses, Aioria.

Desapareció de su vista, incluso cuando llegó al octavo Templo, no se detuvo allí, su destino estaba más arriba, allí donde el frío comenzaba a ser perpetuo, la undécima casa, Acuario.

Aioria se había quedado donde el peli azul lo había dejado, de pie en la entrada a su Templo. Con los puños fuertemente apretados y la ira subyugando su mirada. De un tiempo a esta parte, no podía entender los actos de su compañero, si podía llegar a dilucidar el dolor por la pérdida de Camus, él también había perdido a alguien importante en su vida, no, a la persona _más_ importante en su vida, su hermano. Podía entender el dolor que embargaba a Milo, pero no comprendía su accionar.

Algo le molestaba y eso era la idea de que Milo se estuviera rindiendo antes de tiempo, de que aceptara esa enfermedad como un castigo, y deseara que acabase rápido con su vida, y así poder reunirse una vez más con Camus.

¿Cuántas veces deseo él lo mismo? Que la muerte llegara rápido y se llevara su alma donde Aioros lo estuviera esperando. Pero con el tiempo pudo darse cuenta que no debía ser así, que si él estaba vivo era por Aioros justamente y que su hermano le había dicho que aún debía de cumplir una misión en la Tierra, y así por fin poder estar juntos, para la eternidad.

Suspiró, no sabía cómo ayudarlo…

De repente, su cuerpo entero se tensó al sentir nuevamente, un cosmos enorme emerger, observó a lo lejos la entrada a los doce Templos. Al parecer, los enemigos aparecerían una vez más. Su rostro se enfocó esta vez hacia arriba, al solitario Templo de Acuario.

 _«Te necesitamos… no dejes que el dolor consuma lo que realmente eres Milo»_

••

Se habían quedado estáticos, pues una enorme cosmo-energía los rodeaba, entumeciendo cada musculo de su cuerpo.

Se encontraban en un paraje donde parecía que el espacio alrededor dejaba de existir y sólo se divisaba una nebulosa enorme de donde provenía el magnánimo cosmos. Habían llegado, estaban frente al estanque donde descansaba el Dios del Tiempo.

—¿Quién eres y por qué interrumpes mi descanso?

La voz hizo erizar hasta el último de los vellos de su cuerpo, sonó tan omnipresente que tanto Diosa como Santo se estremecieron.

—Soy Athena, hija de Zeus, y vengo ante ti para pedirte un enorme favor.

Por segundos eternos el silencio y la tensión crecieron en el lugar, Shun a su lado mantenía una pose alerta, sujetando con fuerzas sus cadenas, dispuesto a proteger a Saori si el Dios decidía atacarla.

—Habla.

—Hace un tiempo se libró una batalla en mi Santuario, la cual se cobró la vida de muchos de mis Santos—Shun apretó con más fuerzas la cadena al tiempo que un profundo dolor se instalaba en su pecho. Ese pedacito egoísta que enterraba en lo profundo de su corazón, quería que fuera Hyoga y no Camus quien volviera, pero entendía las decisiones de Saori, por más que dolieran, las entendía—Vine hasta aquí para rogarte que regreses a Camus de Acuario a la vida, que lo traigas de regreso al Santuario, pues su presencia es fundamental ahora que una extraña enfermedad se ha apoderado del guardián de Escorpio… necesita de su cosmos helado ¡por favor Chronos, os ruego!

Athena cayó de rodillas ante la etérea nebulosa, Shun se sorprendió de aquel acto, pero más al escuchar la estruendosa y repugnante carcajada del Dios.

—Athena, tengo entendido que aún te encuentras asimilando tu condición de Diosa, por lo que no seré brusco contigo y tu estupidez—Saori se estremeció y Shun frunció el ceño visiblemente enfadado por tal falta de respeto—.Yo no puedo regresar la vida a aquellos mortales que la perdieron, es algo imposible, así que retírate y deja que el destino se cumpla como está estipulado desde el comienzo de los tiempos.

—¡No! No me iré, estoy consciente de que no eres capaz de revivir a los muertos, pero esa no era mi intención de todas formas, en este tiempo Camus ya ha fallecido, pero tú, con tu inmenso poder puedes traerlo de regreso, del pasado, donde vive, ese es el favor que vengo a pedirte Chronos, que me permitas traer a mi Santo de Acuario del pasado, a este presente donde es indispensable.

—¡Insensata! No puedes intervenir en el transcurso del tiempo Athena ¿Acaso piensas mover los hilos de la historia, por un sólo hombre? ¿Para salvar la vida de un hombre cuyo destino como mortal, es morir irremediablemente? ¿Tan importante es para ti?

—Cada vida en el mundo me es importante, cada vida es hermosa, pero estoy segura que su destino en esta Era no era padecer de la enfermedad que se cobró la vida de Kardia de Escorpio, es por esa razón, para salvar el destino de un hombre y que pueda cumplirlo como guerrero que es, por esa razón es que vine, que arriesgué mi vida ante ti Chornos, ¡cumple mi voluntad! Y tendrás mi vida a cambio.

—¡Saori no!—exclamó Andrómeda horrorizado, pero la suave sonrisa de su Diosa lo hizo callar al instante.

—¿Tu vida dices? De acuerdo, cumpliré con tu voluntad, por el momento no necesito tu vida, pero da por seguro, que tu promesa, jamás la olvidaré… Estás en mis manos Athena—la Diosa asintió solemne—.Que así sea entonces, ahora vete, aquel Santo regresará en su Templo, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí ¡Vete y déjame descansar!

—Gracias, muchas gracias—dijo feliz Athena.

Lo había conseguido, había podido persuadir a Chronos y ahora Milo tenía una oportunidad de vivir y Camus de regresar, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, pero al menos le daría el suficiente para averiguar la forma de salvar a Milo y que Camus regrese a la época donde pertenece.

Al pasado…un pasado en donde _Camus_ , ni siquiera había nacido…

—Eres perverso cuando te lo propones—dijo la pequeña bruja sentada en lo alto de un risco. Athena y Shun ya habían desaparecido.

—Hécate, no sé de qué hablas, cumplí la voluntad de aquella chiquilla.

—¡Oh vamos! Llevaste al Santuario al Santo de hace dos siglos, ¿Por qué?

—Eso me es irrelevante, necesitaba a un Santo de hielo, según entendí, qué más importa cuál.

—Athena bien en claro dijo Camus de Acuario—lo retó la anciana.

—Lo habré olvidado.

Su risa sonó fuerte, haciendo retumbar todo el lugar, la bruja tembló en un escalofrió siniestro.

••

Si necesitaba sentirlo, debía estar allí. En el cementerio no lo hallaba, por más que su cuerpo físico descansase en aquellos terrenos sagrados, su presencia, su esencia… su alma, se encontraban en el Templo de la Vasija.

Aún bailaban alrededor de las columnas, unas suaves brisas impregnadas en cosmos, aún destellaban en el ambiente pequeñas descargas eléctricas de la colisión gélida de las Ejecuciones de Aurora. Todavía manaba de la hermosa Armadura oculta dentro de la Caja, la fragancia de Camus.

Solo, como venía sintiéndose desde que el francés muriera, se arrodilló enfrente de la enorme Caja Dorada con grabados que brillaban con luz propia. Lloró una vez más al comprobar lo solitaria que se encontraba esa Armadura y todo el Templo en sí.

No hizo caso al calor que comenzaba a gestase nuevamente en su pecho, ya había aprendido a no darle importancia, y a controlar vagamente la temperatura, además de que estando allí, en la _Casa de Ganimedes_ , podía sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba misteriosamente.

Se sentía horriblemente mal y no por la fiebre, sino por dejar que Athena – estando en puertas una inminente Guerra contra Poseidón – arriesgara su vida en el Olimpo, con el egoísta propósito de tener a Camus a su lado. ¿Y si no lo lograba? ¿Y si por su insensatez, Athena moría? Era una niña, que apenas controlaba el gran cosmos en su interior, nunca debió permitir semejante acto de inconsciencia, pero su dolor pudo más. Uno que por mucho tiempo trató de ocultar, y que con la muerte de la persona que complementaba su vida, dejó explotar de maneras insospechadas, dejando a carne viva su vulnerabilidad... su dependencia hacia Camus.

—Athena…

El rezo se escapó con el cálido aliento de su corazón, temía. Temía por la locura que estaban por cometer, Milo sabía muy bien que no debían intervenir con el flujo de la vida y su destino, pero su dolor podía más, mucho más, su dolor ganaría siempre.

Una ráfaga de cosmos helado hizo que cayera de espalda al suelo, mientras un destello dorado se escapaba de la Caja de Pandora, cegándolo. Un cosmos inundó la habitación produciendo descargas gélidas en el ambiente. Milo presenció ante sus ojos, como la Armadura se desarmaba, para ensamblarse en su forma humana, mientras una figura se posaba frente a él.

Tragó saliva. Atónito, incrédulo.

¡Era Camus! los ruegos de Athena habían servido, sus plegarias a los Dioses, su dolor acabado.

Camus estaba de vuelta.

Poco le importó sentir que aquel cosmos, no era el de su amado, si tremendamente parecido, pero no era el de Camus. Milo reconocería en cualquier parte del universo hasta el vestigio más efímero de su cosmos, y sabría que era él. Empero la felicidad que embargó a su corazón le nubló el juicio, ayudado también por las aceleraciones en su ritmo cardíaco, el cual traía consigo el aumento progresivo y destructivo de la fiebre. Su corazón se contrajo, su pecho tembló. Pero el dolor lo soportaría.

La luz dejó de cegarlo y todo volvía a la normalidad. Al menos eso pensaba, hasta que la figura se dejó ver en plenitud.

—¿Qué…?—No pudo terminar la frase, completamente desorientado.

—¿Kardia?

Su voz… el acento francés era tan marcado y elegante, tan extraño y fino… sus cabellos bailaban al son de la brisa cósmica, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos en una expresión total de confusión, mientras lo escrutaba de una manera que parecía, le quitaría cada capa de piel.

Él… ¿Quién diablos era él?

* * *

 _¿Y, qué les pareció?_

 _Se preguntarán (o no) Porqué describo a Saori de una manera más... bueno digamos que la hago ver como Diosa realmente. Y es que sinceramente, no es un personaje que me agrade mucho, pero al utilizarla, siempre trato de dejarla bien parada. Trato de mostrarla más guerrera y decidida. Espero les agrade ese cambio._

 _La Guerra contra Poseidón está por comenzar, y Dégel ya apareció en el presente. Kanon se dirige al Santuario en medio de toda esa conmoción._

 _Y Milo... tendrá que adaptarse a su nuevo Acuariano XD_

 _Un aclaración final: el Chronos de esta historia no es el Titan padre de Zeus, sino el Dios del tiempo. Es quien aparece en Next Dimension y no en el Episodio g._

 _Dicho esto, espero realmente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, agradezco a quienes lean. Será hasta la próxim_ a.


	6. Burla

**¡Hola! He aquí con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Quisiera agradecer a Nate por su comentario, es un placer recibir tan lindas palabras. También a mis lectoras de " Donde la muerte no me Alcance" Que estaré actualizando en estos días, tengo que corregir el capítulo.**

 **Sin más, espero disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

La burla de los Dioses.

Querían los Dioses que ellos siempre sufrieran. Algo así como un castigo ¿Por qué? Aburrimiento tal vez. La eternidad seguramente era, a veces, insoportablemente tediosa.

Pero Milo no pensó en los Dioses en ese momento, claro que no ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si la visión a sus ojos era tan escalofriante como para pensar en algo más.

Quien fuera que le estuviera haciendo esa clase de broma, era una persona sin escrúpulos. Sintió escalofríos. Ya no podía saber si por la maldita fiebre, o la figura espectral que estaba de pie frente a él. Que ingenuo fue al pensar que podía llegar a estar preparado para algo así, algo tan simple como _volverlo a ver_ … Camus no estaba, en su lugar se hallaba la desidia divina, la sátira ironía… frente suyo estaba la burla de los Dioses, aquella dispuesta a aplastar los sentimientos más profundos de los mortales, los anhelos y el amor.

La que se alimenta de lágrimas y ruegos.

La que destruye los sueños… Con esos rasgos tan macabramente parecidos.

Por un absurdo instante se llegó a plantear que fuera algún familiar ¿un hermano tal vez? Pero eso era imposible, no sabiendo que Camus jamás tuvo una familia en sí, y que el apellido que portaba se lo debía a su maestro.

Pero era tan parecido.

El rostro… tan fino con sus contornos angulosos y la piel tan blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos vacuos de expresión y aquella característica que sólo y tan sólo portaba el difunto guardián de Acuario, aquel _defecto_ , que lo resaltaba de sus pares y lo hacía ver más misterioso como bello; sus cejas bífidas.

Aquel hombre era tan parecido que le dio nauseas.

Llevaba el cabello verde y los ojos perturbadoramente violetas, esas eran las únicas diferencias, ya no estaban los turquesinos cabellos, ni los bellos ojos azules, tan azules como un par de zafiros.

La mirada amatista se enterraba sin compasión en su pecho, que vibraba de una manera extraña, como si su cuerpo reaccionara a la presencia de ese hombre, como si una parte de él lo estuviera aguardando.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

El pulso se aceleró tanto que el ambiente gélido a su alrededor comenzó a evaporarse. Aún se encontraba de espaldas al suelo, sólo ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante con los codos apoyados en el frío mármol del piso.

La fiebre aumentó de repente, como un vendaval de fuego que sesgaba su pecho y calcinaba todo a su alrededor. El dolor comenzó a tornarse insoportable y no tenía fuerzas siquiera para decir o hacer algo.

Y ese sujeto no se movía, parecía realmente un fantasma, una visión errática de su conciencia… y su locura.

Surreal.

Había llorado lo que pocos hombres llorarían a lo largo de su vida y él lo había hecho en un año ¿o tal vez más? Desde aquel día, no estaba seguro ya de nada. La muerte de Kardia lo había marcado y golpeado de una manera que nadie entendería, pues para sus compañeros, Dégel, seguía siendo el mismo. Había "superado" el duelo por su compañero… por su amante y amor.

Un día Albafica se lo había dicho, y él se lo creyó. Cerró el capítulo y dejó a Kardia atrás...

Manteniendo aquella promesa en pie. Él siempre mantenía sus promesas.

Y ahora lo tenía enfrente, como miseria de sus errores, como un recordatorio del dolor que trataba de _congelar_ , como una prueba más de su fracaso.

Y es por eso que Dégel no se movía, porque simplemente no tenía reacción en su cuerpo, al ver al hombre a sus pies. Lo último que recordaba era haber ingresado a su Templo después de ver al Patriarca.

Y allí estaba _Kardia_ , como una cruel burla del destino ante sus ojos. Y es que sí Dégel se parecía a Camus, Milo era realmente una copia de Kardia, tal vez con rasgos menos…salvajes, pero era él.

Tenía que ser él.

Tan pasmado se encontraba, que no lograba ver a su compañero agonizar, siquiera sentía la temperatura aumentar.

¿Se había desmayado? ¿Deliraba y veía a Kardia en sueños?

—¿Kardia?—volvió a preguntar, temeroso de la respuesta.

 _Kardia._

Milo sintió que el dolor se intensificaba a la vez que ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza… Kardia, Kardia de Escorpio.

Abrió inmensamente sus ojos, mientras imágenes difusas y recuerdos pasados se incrustaban en su memoria, para atar los hilos al fin… él no era Camus…

—Dégel…

Por primera vez vio expresión en su rostro, pues sus cejas se fruncieron al tiempo que caminaba hacia él.

Después el tiempo… se detuvo. Para los dos.

••

El sol estaba en lo alto, por lo que fácilmente podía adivinar que estaban en el mediodía de uno de los días más importantes en su vida. Aquel por el que soñó tanto tiempo, por el que dejó alimentar las entrañas podridas de su odio, el día de volver a pisar suelo sagrado. Escupió con desprecio. Sagrado. No, ese lugar no lo era para él, nunca, jamás.

La capa le hondeó impoluta mientras caminaba con parsimonia hacia su destino. Las Doce Casas. El Santuario de Athena.

Detuvo sus pasos al sentir una presencia detrás de él, era un cosmos agresivo, vibrante y lleno de candidez. Sonrió, era de esperarse, pero no pensó encontrarse a uno de ellos tan pronto.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!

—Que poco educado eres Santo de Athena, pero está bien, te lo diré. Soy Dragón del Mar, uno de los siete Generales Marina al servicio de Poseidón.

Se giró, enfrentándose a quien tenía a sus espaldas. La Armadura le brillaba resplandeciente… repugnante, ese Oro era repugnante. Por suerte, el casco le cubría parte del rostro, dándole un aspecto enigmático, todavía no quería darse a conocer, la _sorpresa_ se las daría a su debido tiempo.

—Así que el Emperador se cansó de mandar a sus esbirros, para enviar a sus mejores hombres, me parece bien. Yo, Aioria de Leo, acabaré contigo—.El general sonrió.

 _El hermano de Aioros…_

Aioria se tensó al completo al sentir el cosmos violento, cargado de un putrefacto odio, se sentía en el ambiente. Pero por alguna razón, le era familiar… demasiado. Ya lo había sentido antes, con intensidad.

—No vengo a pelear contigo, debo ver a Athena…

—¿Y tú crees que te dejaría siquiera acercarte a Athena? ¡Pelea Dragón del Mar! Pues sólo venciéndome podrás hacerlo—tomó una postura de combate.

Era tan impulsivo como cuando niño… el General se relamió los labios, sabía de lo que era capaz ese _niño_. Y no tenía tiempo para enfrentar una batalla… de mil días. Lo mejor era deshacerse de él rápido, y así llevar a Athena ante su _Dios_.

Abrió sus brazos formando un triángulo en el aire, mientras su cosmos crecía. Pero antes de poder ejecutar su técnica, dos enormes cosmos explotaron a las alturas del Santuario. Había sido cerca del recinto Patriarcal. Ambos desviaron su atención a la explosión.

La casa de Acuario.

Algo dentro de él se removió, como si parte de su cosmos hubiera reaccionado a uno de esos poderes que acababan de estallar .Se sintió intranquilo, su pecho por un momento experimentó una sensación de angustia que jamás había sentido antes.

Aioria veía hacia el lejano Templo con inquietud. El cosmos que había sentido aparecer, era demasiado similar al de Camus… Athena había tenido éxito, pero. ¿Por qué el de Milo era tan perturbado? Debía acabar rápido con ese oponente, pues también estaba intranquilo ante su presencia. Podía sentir que su cosmos era demasiado fuerte, tanto como el de un Santo Dorado, además estaba esa otra sensación de familiaridad.

Pero para su sorpresa, fue el General quien dio por finalizado su encuentro.

Kanon no salía de su estado de angustia, estar cerca del cosmos que había aparecido le producía incomodidad, dolor… y otros raros sentimientos que prefirió no entender.

—Dile a tu Diosa, que se dirija al Santuario de Poseidón, nuestro Emperador la estará aguardando. Nos volveremos a ver, Aioria de Leo.

Dragón del Mar desapareció al instante. Aioria se incorporó de su postura, largando un suspiro, antes de comenzar a correr…

—¿Acaso has vuelto Camus?...

••

—¡Aléjate!

Dégel fue arrojado contra una columna, arrancando gran parte de ella, se incorporó rápido, no entendía nada, pero dejaría las preguntas para después, lo primordial en ese momento, era la terrible fiebre que azotaba al peli azul.

—¡Kardia contrólate!—Esta vez, esquivó el golpe.

—¡No me llames así!—a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba, se resistía.

Había caído en un estado total de locura. Expulsando su cosmos en todas direcciones, el ambiente había sido inundado por infinitos destellos rojos, mientras tiraba golpes sin mucha coordinación, solamente enajenado por la rabia, incluso lloraba por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento. El dolor.

El increíble dolor que sentía en ese momento. En su corazón, física y emocionalmente.

Cayó de rodillas. Rendido, sumiso al abrazo que recibió en ese momento, al sentir el frío de la Armadura nuevamente, al igual que aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban y lo apretaban contra ese pecho, que latía tan placenteramente. Se rindió.

Milo lo abrazó con fuerzas al sentir el cosmos gélido impregnar cada célula de su ser, ingresando en su cuerpo, calmando su dolor, su fiebre, poco a poco su corazón iba recuperando su ritmo normal… se sentía tan bien, esos brazos se sentían realmente bien.

Los había extrañado tanto. Lo había necesitado tanto… lo amaba tanto.

—Te extrañé, no te vuelvas a ir, por favor—susurró.

—Kardia, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? ¿Y por qué estás…? ¿Diferente?

No respondió, se dejó abrazar, mientras dejaba que los minutos transcurrieran y su temperatura se restableciera completamente. Mientras se sumía en la fantasía de compartir su cuerpo con Camus nuevamente.

Fantasía. Sólo era eso. Una horrenda fantasía disfrazada de Acuario. Le dio asco sentir que disfrutaba de la frialdad de ese cuerpo, le horrorizó al sentir que sus propios brazos lo rodeaban aún, con mayor intensidad. Se obligó a regresar a la funesta realidad.

—No soy Kardia…

—¿Cómo dices?—lo alejó un poco de su cuerpo para contemplarlo a los ojos.

Eran los mismos que había visto en sueños, aquellos que se parecían a los de Kardia, pero no eran los de él. Milo lo apartó de un empujón y se incorporó. Dégel no tardó en imitarlo.

—No soy Kardia, Dégel de Acuario—su mirada volvía a ser soberbia, desafiante—.Mi nombre es Milo… Milo de Escorpio.

Dégel abrió sus ojos estupefacto. Claro que no era Kardia. Las diferencias eran mínimas, pero él reconocería al griego en cualquier rincón del plano, por oscuro que éste se hallase. Lo supo, que era cierto y ese hombre no mentía. Se reprochó haber caído en el engaño de la similitud. Desgraciadamente, él no era su griego.

—¿Cómo…?

—Sólo Athena podrá responder a tus preguntas—interrumpió.

 _«Y a las mías»_ Se dijo.

Unos pasos los alertó, Milo relajó su postura al ver a su compañero ingresar, ignorando el increíble asombro en el rostro de Aioria que no despegaba su vista del "intruso".

—Milo… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué…? ¿Quién…?

Dégel desvió su atención al recién llegado. Se sentía perdido en alguna dimensión distinta, con personas que se parecían a sus compañeros, pero que no lo eran en realidad. Pero ese Milo…

Le dijo que lo había extrañado… y parecía haber estado esperándolo, al menos al portador de la Armadura.

—No lo sé Aioria, debemos esperar a que Athena nos aclare lo que ha sucedido—habló Milo. Ignorándolo por competo—.Éste hombre…fue compañero del viejo maestro.

Aioria no se esperaba tal declaración. Volvió a posar sus ojos en la alta figura del francés. Era espeluznante el parecido que tenía con Camus.

—¿De qué hablan?—estaba serio, no le gustaba ser ignorado.

—¡Te dije que no lo sé!—gritó Milo. Mientras apretaba sus puños—.No hagas nada, ni te muevas de aquí hasta que Athena te lo ordene.

Sin decir nada más salió de ese Templo rumbo al suyo, empujando a su amigo al pasar. El silenció reinó por algunos minutos, en los que le tomaba asimilar la situación. Aioria podía entender un poco la situación de Milo y la impotencia que estaba experimentando. Aunque no lo dijera, el que Camus regresara era su máximo deseo, estaba ilusionado. Y ahora aparecía este hombre…

—Me llamo Aioria, disculpa la conmoción, no esperábamos que tú aparecieras. Todo es muy confuso—dijo extendiéndole su mano, que Dégel no dudó en estrechar.

—Soy Dégel, por un momento pensé que él era… no importa, necesito saber dónde estoy, es claro que el Santuario, pero…

—Milo ya lo dijo, debemos aguardar a nuestra Diosa para saber que ha sucedido, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—el galo asintió—¿En qué fecha crees que estás?

—Octubre, cinco. De mil setecientos cuarenta y uno.

—Es quince de Mayo, de mil novecientos noventa… han transcurrido más de dos siglos desde entonces.

Dégel se congeló.

••

Toda la alegría que había experimentado al pensar en su éxito ante el Dios del Tiempo, se esfumó en cuanto puso un pie en su Santuario.

Había sido demasiado ingenua la pensar que Chronos no haría de las suyas. Pero con qué fin traía al Santo antiguo al presente… no podía entender tanta maldad.

Ahora se hallaba con un hombre confundido y otro destruido. Sí, Dégel había salvado la vida de Milo que por poco y fallecía en ese momento, pero esa no había sido su idea, su intención.

Envió a llamar a toda su Orden, o la que quedaba de ella. En la Sala del Patriarca, se hallaban los Santos de Oro y Bronce, todos tan sorprendidos que no emitían sonido alguno.

Dégel se encontraba a su lado, azorado por la presencia de sus "compañeros" que a excepción de Mu, todos guardaban un parecido increíble con su predecesor.

—Como saben—comenzó hablando Saori—, me encaminé hacia el Olimpo con el fin de poder pedirle a Chronos traer de regreso a Camus… el Dios del Tiempo Eterno es un ser manipulador, que gusta de divertirse a costa de sufrimientos, tanto de mortales como de Dioses, pues cree que nadie es digno de la inmortalidad, que nadie es digno de ser llamado Dios, porque a su ver, nadie es perfecto… y tiene razón—El silencio seguía imperante en la gran Sala—.Pues todos somos seres de sentimiento, no sé con qué fin Chronos manipuló el tiempo para regresar del pasado a Dégel, Santo de Acuario que vive en el siglo dieciocho.

—Athena, sus buenas intenciones fueron manipuladas por el Dios del Tiempo—habló Shaka—, pero no olvidemos el fin con el que pidió el regreso de nuestro compañero, a pesar de que Camus no esté con nosotros, el señor Dégel posee las mismas habilidades.

Dégel agachó la mirada, no le gustaba lo que escuchaba. Su regreso sólo era con el fin de sanar la enfermedad que mató a Kardia y que ahora la padecía Milo, era injusto a su ver que le hagan pasar por ello nuevamente. No consultaron sus deseos, no quería pasar por la misma situación, experimentar nuevamente el sufrimiento ajeno, el dolor de sentir que en cada momento podía perder contra la enfermedad, como le sucedió, como aun lo resentía. Esa horrible herida no cerraba, supuraba lágrimas todavía, y ahora debía revivir su _pasado_ , con una persona que no conocía, pero que era idéntica a quien supo amar.

Levantó su rostro y clavó su mirada en el Santo de Escorpio, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, cargados de resentimientos, vio las llamas flamear dentro de sus pupilas turquesas. Se estremeció, porque no podía dejar de divisar a Kardia en él.

No quería volver a experimentarlo todo, porque él aun amaba a Kardia… a pesar de haber intentado seguir adelante.

La Sala volvió a sumirse en un silencio incomodo antes de percatarse que una intensa luz se formó en medio de ésta. Todos se colocaron en posición de combate, Dégel instintivamente colocó a Saori detrás suyo, no era Sasha, pero seguía siendo Athena, y él su Santo.

La luz desapareció, dejando ver a una pequeña persona con rostro de mil arrugas.

—¿Hécate? ¿Qué haces aquí, bruja de la Luna?—la anciana se vio intimidada por tantos hombres observándola. Carraspeó un poco antes de dirigirse a la Diosa.

—Athena, sólo vengo con un mensaje de Chronos—vio los ojos de la joven abrirse grandemente—, tienes menos de un año para retener al Santo de Acuario en el presente, averigua como ayudar al Santo de Escorpio, o déjalo morir—Milo se tensó, al igual que Dégel—, pues el reloj volverá a girar en el pasado y tu vida le pertenecerá para siempre al Dios. En otras palabras, tú también morirás.

Dicho esto, la bruja desapareció, dejando conmoción y rabia entre los presentes. Milo apretó sus puños al punto de lastimarse. Todo era su culpa. Por su cobardía, por su dolor, arriesgo la vida de su Diosa, y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Volvió a observar al Santo de Acuario, tan estático y sorprendido como todos allí, la mirada amatista se fundió con la suya.

La odiaba… odiaba esa mirada.

* * *

 _Tengo entendido que la Guerra Santa anterior, fue por el año 1743. y Dégel fue traído desde el año 1741, dos años antes de la Guerra. Un tiempo después de su enfrentamiento con los Berserkers y la rebelión de Aspros._

 _¿Qué les pareció? Espero haya sido entretenido, Kanon cobrará mayor protagonismo más adelante. Ya sabrán por qué XD_

 _Sin más, será hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer._


	7. Adaptación

Salió hecho una furia. Sus compañeros lo observaron tribulados, pero comprendían lo que seguramente estaba sintiendo y por eso lo dejaron ir sin más.

¡Qué iban a comprender! No podían siquiera dimensionar lo que en su interior se revolvía como una tempestad en medio del mar.

Aquello fue la chispa para incendiarlo todo. Para que el fuego devorara hambriento todo…

Dégel había salido detrás de él. Nadie dijo ni hizo nada.

—¡Espera!—Le gritó al alcanzarlo en su Templo.

¡No! El templo de Camus. Que oportuno, emboscarlo en su territorio, el único lugar sobre la faz de la Tierra donde era débil. Se detuvo, sí, pero su orgullo le dio la espalda.

No quería verle el rostro y temblar al imaginarse a Camus frente suyo, pues en esos tortuosos momentos, sería exactamente lo mismo, fue su negligencia la que condenó a su Diosa. Y si realmente Camus estuviera ahí de pie detrás de él ya le hubiera propinado un golpe por obrar impulsado por los sentimientos, por nublar el juicio de todo Santo, aquel primordial y sacrosanto: el deber de proteger a Athena sobre sus vidas. Y él había quebrantado esa ley suprema e incorruptible al desearlo vivo, al seguir amando su recuerdo.

Y la presencia de Dégel sólo contribuía a alimentar el fuego de su desidia.

—Le diré a Athena que pida enviarte nuevamente a tu época… no permitiré que ella esté en peligro, los soldados de Poseidón han comenzado a moverse por el Santuario, no sabemos cuándo atacarán o porqué se presentan ahora, pero si una Guerra contra el Dios de los Mares está a punto de comenzar… lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos es tener a Chronos de enemigo…

—No lo permitiré.

Milo giró bruscamente, Dégel había hecho lo mismo. Athena ingresaba al Templo de la Vasija, todos los Santos iban detrás suyo, con un movimiento de su cabeza les indicó que se marcharan y así lo hicieron tanto los Santos Dorados como los de Bronce, a excepción de Aioria.

—Athena, no puedes pedirme que acepte arriesgar tu vida por la mía—habló el griego apretando sus puños—, es mi deber, protegerte…

—Y el mío protegerlos, es cierto que las cosas no han salido como las planeamos, pero aún hay tiempo para averiguar las razones por la que ésta enfermedad se ha presentado, los tiempos han cambiado… hoy disponemos de más tecnología y sabiduría para ello, Milo.

El silencio se propagó por el recinto, mientras trataban de asimilar lo que ocurría, de vez en cuando los ojos del griego y el francés se encontraban.

—Dégel de Acuario, quiero disculparme en nombre de los Dioses por la situación en la que te hemos colocado—el acuariano abrió sus ojos, inclinándose ante Saori.

—Por más que este en una época distinta y que mi presencia aquí no debía suceder, yo sigo siendo un Santo Dorado, por lo que obedeceré a lo que tenga destinado para mí—la joven Diosa sonrió amablemente mientas se acercaba a él y se ubicaba a su altura.

—Recuerdo a Kardia—dijo con una sonrisa triste, todo el cuerpo del galo se tensó, Milo también lo hizo al escuchar ese nombre—, todos los recuerdos pasados que viví con él han vuelto a mi memoria… ese día, cuando él nos dejó juré remediar su perdida, pues estaba segura, y lo sigo estando, no era su destino. Morir de esa manera nunca podría ser el destino de un hombre como Kardia—sin pensarlo Saori posó sus ojos en Milo contemplando al antiguo guardián dentro de él. Palpitaba con fuerza.

Ese ímpetu que cargaba Kardia consigo quería escapar como fuego fatuo del cuerpo de Milo, esa esencia avasallante, tan arrogante como cariñosa, el único – aparte de Pegaso – que siempre la trató como una igual, una persona como él, como cualquiera…

—Mi señora Athena…

Saori salió de golpe en la ensoñación que se había sumido, incorporándose, indicándole a Dégel que también lo hiciera.

—Te sentirás un tanto aturdido por el cambio… doscientos años no pasan sin nada, estamos a tu disposición.

—Athena, disculpe la interrupción, pero debemos tomar medidas con respecto a los Generales de Poseidón—habló el León después de mantenerse al margen de lo que acontecía.

—Por el momento no haremos nada, reforzaremos la seguridad del Santuario y aguardaremos, el Dios de los Mares todavía no ha despertado, puedo sentir como gran parte de su cosmos aún sigue dormido.

Saori se despidió dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia sus aposentos, Aioria hizo lo mismo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su compañero, pero Milo se había sumido nuevamente en un silencio amargo, suspiró, se disculpó con Dégel y los dejó nuevamente solos en el salón de Acuario.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó el peli verde algo temeroso. Por más igual que sea físicamente a Kardia, no sabía si contaba con el mismo temperamento. Aunque ya había tenido muestras de ello.

Nada. Silencio sepulcro.

Dégel suspiró, encaminándose al interior del Templo, era increíble que no cambiara mucho después de dos siglos, el salón tenía sillones y algunos artefactos extraños que ya averiguaría para qué servían.

Milo sin decir una palabra, lo siguió por detrás.

El galo se internó definitivamente en la habitación, pulcramente cuidada, un pequeño placard, la cama grande y una mesa de noche donde descansaba un velador y un libro. También había un sillón y una alfombra de un rojo intenso, era lo único que contrastaba con el blanco y gris de las paredes y la decoración.

Dégel pasó su mano por el edredón que cubría la cama, tan blanco como los suelos de Bluegard.

—Ésta es la habitación de Camus—escuchó desde la puerta, la voz del griego era desafiante, pero temblorosa a la vez. Estaba seguro que le costaba horrores encontrarse allí.

¿Qué clase de relación había mantenido con su sucesor? Por su comportamiento podía asegurar que la misma que mantuvieron Kardia y él… el ciclo nuevamente se repetía.

—También habité este lugar—dijo sereno, sumido en sus propios pensamientos—¿Cómo era él?—lo observó, Milo estaba justo en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados, con la mirada cargada de fuego, idéntico a su flameante Kardia—.Puedo intuir que lo conociste bien.

Recién ahí, reparó en un cuadro que estaba en la mesa de noche, justo al lado de la cama, donde había un _grabado_ del Santo de Escorpio y otro hombre… asombrosamente parecido a él, era Camus, no tuvo dudas de ello.

Tomó el portarretrato en sus manos, el hecho de que no tuviera sus gafas dificultaba observar a detalle el grabado, se valía de su cosmos para recuperar la visión. Pasó sus delgados dedos por el vidrio que resguardaba la fotografía y un dolor intenso se apoderó de su pecho.

—Camus fue… es—se corrigió—, alguien especial, maravillosamente especial—Dégel sintió una cálida sensación recorrerle el cuerpo, Milo hablaba con tanta bondad del fallecido aguador, que se conmovió.

—Fueron amantes…como Kardia y yo—hablaba más para sí, absorto en la imagen de Camus, de ese francés que parecía una estatua de hielo, sin expresión alguna, pero que en sus ojos azules se podía ver la felicidad que irradiaba, a diferencia del sonriente muchacho a su lado, tan distinto del que estaba ahora ahí.

—Decir que Camus fue mi amante es insultar su memoria y su persona—Dégel lo observó—, no éramos simples amante, compartíamos más que una cama—levantó su mano, quitándose la protección de la misma para dejar al descubierto su dedo anular donde descansaba el anillo—teníamos un compromiso… un compromiso de lealtad entre los dos.

Dégel observó el fulgor triste del cintillo, una pieza fina de claroscuros relieves…

Un compromiso de lealtad…

—¿Cómo sucedió?—Milo enarcó una ceja—Su muerte…

—En combate, como cualquier guerrero que se vanaglorie de serlo—dijo con una convicción tambaleante, imposible de pasar desapercibida para el intuitivo francés. Como tampoco pasó desapercibido el sórdido comentario en alusión a la muerte de Kardia.

No dudaba de su palabra, si de la verdadera moral en el orgullo del guerrero… no parecía estar de acuerdo con dicha muerte. Pero a fin de cuentas ¿Quién lo está? ¿Quién acepta sin más que el ser preciado desaparezca físicamente? Como guerreros deberían aceptar la muerte, como gloria… como guerreros. No como hombres hechos de amor.

El amor nunca aceptará la muerte…

—Este grabado es increíble…

—Es una fotografía… las cámaras oscuras han evolucionado un poco desde entonces—curvó los labios.

—Estoy seguro de ello…

—Te dejaré unas enciclopedias que podrás estudiar y repasar un poco de historia, no creo que sea muy conveniente que te adelantes a tu época, pero qué más da… ya estás aquí, lo mínimo que debes saber es la evolución que el hombre ha logrado.

Dégel sonrió y de manera franca. No podía negar que le emocionaba leer sobre todo lo que la humanidad ha hecho en dos siglos de historia, los pensamientos, las invenciones… era fascinante poder aprender de todo ello.

—Merci Miló.

 _Merci Miló…_

Por un momento pudo escuchar la voz de Camus pronunciando esas mismas palabras, acentuando la última letra, produciendo un chistoso chasquido. Los años habían hecho que Camus perdiera parte de ese acento y que su nombre sonara más suave y armonioso, pero siempre que quería molestarlo, lograba sacar a luz aquella herencia gala. Le parecía increíble que unas simples palabras lo transportaran tan hondo en su interior, recordando nimiedades que compartía con el francés, trivialidades que hacía de su vida emocionante, distinta… y feliz.

—Como sea, me retiro.

—Espera, necesito unas gafas—Milo lo observó extrañado, no se esperaba eso—.Mi vista fue dañada en una batalla, no veo muy bien sin gafas, a menos que utilice mi cosmos para hacerlo.

El heleno resopló, no sabía cómo haría, pero le conseguiría un par de anteojos, era lo menos que podía hacer por su _niñero_.

 _«Con un carajo_ _»_ Se maldijo.

••

¿Qué había sido esa sensación? Esa desasosegada angustia que se instaló en su pecho. No recordaba haber sentido ese cosmos antes. No entendía qué había sucedido, además, había malogrado su misión.

Se sentía fastidioso, por un momento llego a experimentar una calidez aterradora… una calidez que sólo se puede sentir al amar a otra persona.

¡Bah! ¡Patrañas! ¿Él? ¿Amar? Eso sí que era ridículo.

—Creí que habías dicho que no fallarías en tu misión, pero al parecer no lograste traer a Athena.

—No molestes, Athena no estaba en su Santuario—apretó los puños con rabia—.Esa maldita…

Sorrento se encontraba sobre una roca de coral, con sus piernas elegantemente cruzadas. Su Escama era delicada y le cubría todo el cuerpo, en su mano derecha sostenía su instrumento de lucha, su inseparable flauta. Dio un salto para ubicarse delante del General a cargo de las tropas del Emperador. Le causaba furia que ese misterioso hombre se tomara el atrevimiento de auto proclamarse líder y peor aún, que sus compañeros lo siguieran como si de Poseidón mismo se tratase.

¿Quién era en realidad, el General de Dragón del Mar?

—Me pregunto… cuándo nos dirás tu verdadera identidad _Dragón del Mar_ …

—Lo único que a ti te tiene que importar es obedecer lo que yo diga, ¿te quedó claro?

El ambiente se tensó mientras ambos aliados se sostenían la mirada entrecerrada y suspicaz. Sorrento levantó su flauta poniendo en alerta a Kanon, pero su duelo personal fue interrumpido por unos copos de nieve que comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. Los generales buscaron el origen del fenómeno, encontrándose con un joven a escasos metros de ellos, al parecer estaba entrenando, pues largaba continuas ráfagas heladas que congelaban rocas, para luego pulverizarlas con sus puños.

—¿Quién es él?—cuestionó el griego.

—Es el último General… es un joven extraño, desde que llegó no ha pronunciado palabra y hasta este momento se ha rehusado a usar las Escamas que le pertenecen. El emperador le dio libre albedrío para que elija su destino… al parecer aquello que le frenaba de unirse a nosotros ha quedado atrás.

Kanon observó cautivado los cristales danzantes que salían del puño del joven. Un hermoso espectáculo de hielo convertido en diamantes… una lluvia que con la fuerza del cosmos se convertía en polvo…

* * *

En polvo de diamantes…

* * *

Y una vez más la angustia apretó las vísceras de su interior, produciéndole escalofríos al ser absorbido por la sensación de conexión con aquella técnica hermosa… de añoranza y agradables recuerdos.

Sacudió rápido esos pensamientos ridículos, para volver a posar sus ojos en Sorrento. Debía tener cuidado con él, y no dudaría en desaparecerlo de este plano si llegaba a entrometerse en sus planes… no iba a dar marcha atrás, ya no podía.

••

No tenía más remedio que comenzar a re-adaptarse a su Templo, si bien no había cambiado en casi ningún aspecto, estaba lleno de artefactos que lo hacían sentir un ignorante entre todos sus compañeros. Él, que una vez fue el más sabio e inteligente, no podía competir con doscientos años de evolución.

Ansiaba que Milo le entregara los libros para poder aprender a vivir en el siglo XX. Pero mientras tanto iría al único lugar que siempre sintió como suyo y estaba seguro que su sucesor había respetado eso. Su biblioteca, el orgullo de los Acuarianos.

Flanqueó las puertas de roble y mármol, adentrándose a una oscura a habitación. Las paredes eran cubiertas en su totalidad por estantes con libros tan milenarios como el tiempo, sólo había una ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del día. El suelo estaba recubierto por una fina alfombra de color del roble, un amplio escritorio junto a dos sillones y una pequeña mesa terminaban de decorar el lugar. Dégel sonrió, después de todo y al parecer, Camus también había hecho de ese lugar, su espacio personal.

Se acercó al escritorio, donde había una pequeña lámpara, unos cuantos papeles y algunos más de esos cuadros con grabados; _fotografías_ le había dicho Milo. Debía recordarlo. Tomó uno.

Se apreciaban dos jovencitos que seguramente no superaban los doce años, uno era rubio, el otro llevaba el cabello verde, como él. Estaban abrazados y sonrientes, se preguntó quiénes eran, en otro cuadro volvían a parecer los jóvenes junto al Santo de Escorpio, la última estaban los cuatro.

Al parecer Camus tenía real aprecio por esos niños.

Un pequeño libro se hallaba en el centro del escritorio, cerrado con un cordel. Su tapa era simple y oscura, no llevaba nada escrito, sintió curiosidad al comprobar que era un diario personal, seguramente sabría cómo había sido Camus si lo leía, pero eso era violar la intimidad de un difunto, algo demasiado bajo. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, debatiéndose entre abrirlo o no, decidiéndose al final, por lo primero. Abrió el diario hallando una caligrafía tan elegante como distinguida, comprobó que no era un diario personal sino más bien una agenda donde detallaba ubicaciones de estrellas y significados de movimientos, al parecer el francés había comenzado a estudiar la lectura de los astros.

—¿Qué haces?—se sobresaltó al sentir que el cuaderno era arrancado de sus manos.

—Lo siento, sólo quería…—No sabía cómo explicar su insipiente curiosidad. Milo mantenía una mirada enfadada, que lo avergonzó.

—Toma—el griego extendió su mano entregándole un estuche. Dégel lo abrió para comprobar que se trataban de unas gafas, se alivió de ya no tener que forzar su vista.

Se las colocó pestañando un poco, realmente había estado viviendo entre sombras que ahora cobraban forma. Tragó grueso al observar al peli azul, era realmente bello… tan hermoso como Kardia y tal vez más.

—Gracias—Dégel tomó la fotografía donde aparecían ellos dos más los niños—¿Quiénes son?—preguntó.

—Eran los aprendices de Camus, entrenaron en Siberia por seis años por la Armadura de Cisne.

—¿Eran?

—Sí, ambos están muertos, en realidad de esa foto, el único vivo soy yo—dijo con frialdad, sin tacto, produciéndole un eléctrico escalofríos al francés, por el aparente desinterés—Hyoga—dijo señalando al rubio—murió junto con Camus, Isaac, unos meses antes, en un extraño accidente.

—Lo siento—dijo de repente. Milo lo observó ufano, viendo como esos ojos amatistas se conmovían a cada momento, ese hombre no ocultaba sus emociones.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no ser quien esperabas… por tu dolor, lo lamento, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí—tocó su brazo, la piel de Milo hervía—me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí…

Dégel no ocultaba sus emociones. Nunca había sido bueno para lidiar con los sentimientos más profundos de su corazón, nunca había aprendido a congelar su radiante corazón. Las enseñanzas de Krest en él, no funcionaron. Era un guerrero poderoso, de una frialdad mortal en combate, pero sólo en combate… luego se convertía en la antítesis de la frialdad, dejando que sean sus sentimientos quienes gobiernen su voluntad. Como en ese momento, en el que Kardia palpitaba dentro del cuerpo de Milo, donde podía sentir el calor del griego que amó expandirse por todas las extremidades del hombre que tenía enfrente, que lo observaba atónito y al cual… había besado.

* * *

 _Ay, ay, ay este Dégel XD_

 _¿Qué les pareció? Sé que va un poco lento, pero ¡vamos! que no se van a meter a la cama así nada más._

 _Apareció en escena mi bello Isaac. Es un personaje al cual le tengo un gran aprecio. Creo sinceramente que él hubiera sido muy digno de la Armadura de Cisne, así como la de Acuario. Después de todo, fue el único que siguió las enseñanzas de Camus... Ni el mismo Camus las sigue ¬¬_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, será hasta el próximo capítulo._


	8. Promesas

**¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, debo agradecer enormemente todos sus comentarios, en verdad me hacen muy feliz ^^**

* * *

Uno… Dos… Tres…

* * *

Un golpe de realidad.

* * *

Milo despegó sus labios con lentitud. Lo habría hecho de un golpe brusco, pero él mismo se sentía horrorizado de lo que acababa de hacer. Con el rostro desencajado observó al galo mientras un pesado silencio se instalaba entre ellos. Involuntariamente repasó la comisura de sus labios con la lengua, sintiendo la humedad que había dejado Dégel en él.

Asco. Le dio asco el hecho de no haber sentido asco con el beso, de haberlo aceptado a pesar de los escasos segundos que mantuvieron el contacto. La mirada del francés era impasible, como si no le hubiera importado besarlo, como si no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Entonces sintió rabia ciega ¿Cuánto de poco le había importado a ese hombre su antecesor?

—¿Así es cómo te ganas la confianza de tus pares? ¿A cuántos más has convencido entregándote?—la mordacidad en sus palabras parecieron no surtir efecto alguno en el ahora inexpresivo rostro de Dégel.

—No era mi intención incomodarte, me fue imposible evitarlo… digamos que ésta vez, la fantasía supero a la realidad.

Los puños se le crisparon. Se dijo internamente que no valía la pena golpearlo, pero ganas no le faltaron.

—Ten en mente una cosa Dégel de Acuario, yo no soy una fantasía. No confundas tu papel aquí, lo único por lo que debes preocuparte, es por salvarme el trasero de esta mugrosa enfermedad… nada más—el rostro del peli verde se mantuvo sereno, pero Milo comprobó que se sentía molesto pues apretaba con rabia sus puños—En todo caso, no he vuelto a sufrirla desde que estás aquí, desde que insuflaste tu cosmos en mí… es raro, ¿no lo crees?

—No lo es, debido a que el cosmos fluye en tu interior por más tiempo, te es posible mantener a raya la temperatura con mayor facilidad, eso no quiere decir en cambio, que ya no la sufras.

—Peor para ti… _enfermero_ —Milo se cruzó de brazos regodeándose por haber provocado al fin que el rostro del francés se conmoviera—.Aunque muy bien no has de haber hecho tu trabajo, ya que Kardia se te murió igual.

Bien. Eso había sido demasiado.

La temperatura de la habitación descendió de golpe, característica inequívoca de los Acuarianos cuando algo le molestaba o preocupaba. La mirada de Dégel destelló con frialdad, tanta que se oscureció un poco, dando paso a una mirada más azulina… tal y como la de Camus. Su rostro se mantenía impávido, pero los labios fuertemente apretados le conferían un aspecto amenazador.

Y Milo no dudó en reconocer que también le daban aires de príncipe. Uno de belleza sin par.

—No hables de Kardia… no hables de algo en lo que tú no tienes conocimiento—su voz calma y monocorde no auguraba nada bueno—.Te lo advierto…

Milo, prepotente como su naturaleza le dictaba, no se cohibió por la amenaza, es más volvió a recorrer los pasos que había distanciado del peli verde, ubicándose frente a frente. Cerca. La respiración de Dégel era fría, eso llamó su atención, era como si el aguador respirara su propio cosmos, que en esos momentos comenzaba a elevarse. Sonrió. Al parecer había descubierto un punto frágil en la cordura del correctísimo _letrista_.

—¿O sino qué?—entalló sus ojos—¿Dejarás que me muera también? Que negligencia la tuya…

Dégel tragó grueso. Ese hombre era un maldito, jugaba con su mente a voluntad sin necesidad de atacar con alguna técnica psíquica. Su tenacidad flaqueó. Su mirada se tornó triste efímeramente, pero lo suficiente para que Milo la observara y algo dentro suyo se removiera con ferocidad. Cerró sus ojos para calmar la ansiedad que comenzaba a latirle.

Había una parte suya que quería fundirse en el cuerpo de Dégel… pero allí aparecía su conciencia y también una parte de su corazón que lo empujaban a la cordura nuevamente, trayendo consigo la bella estampa de la sonrisa de Camus. Esa que sólo él – y que bien se sentía admitirlo – había admirado en esplendor.

¡Ah! Pero que tarde había llegado al rescate su consciencia. Pues allí estaban otra vez, enredados en un beso turbio. Ese que ya no era tan inocente y contaba con lenguas y saliva entremezcladas, ese que obligaba a aferrarse al cuerpo contrario y abandonarse al goce de las emociones.

—¡No!—lo empujó y pasó el dorso de su brazo por los labios—Esto no está bien.

Se dio vuelta y salió de la biblioteca. Confuso. Dégel no lo detuvo, sabía que tenía razón… No estaba bien. Y lo irónico era, que se sentía realmente bien.

 _«Eres prisionero de tus sentimientos»_

—Lo soy maestro, lo soy…

Su mente viajó no muy lejos del Santuario. A las ruinas del viejo Coliseo… Un cabello azul… unos ojos azules, y a lo irrefutable de su debilidad.

••

¿En qué estaba pensando? Bajar la guardia había sido una falla imperdonable. Llegó hecho una furia a su Templo, tanta que tuvo que descargarla con una columna. Y hubiera seguido, si no fuera porque un puño le sujetó el brazo con firmeza. Aioria lo observaba con seriedad, pero sus bellos ojos verdes eran una ventana abierta y allí se dilucidaban las preocupaciones que no se atrevía a decir abiertamente y en voz alta.

Milo se zafó de un manotazo, no estaba de ánimos para escucharlo. Pero bien conocida era la obstinación del León.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido? Estás hecho un desastre—le reprendió.

—Pues no sé… digamos que tengo una puta enfermedad que me mata a cada paso que doy, que por mi estupidez dejé que Athena arriesgara su vida y que incluso Chronos nos amenace con asesinarla… y para rematarla tengo al francés equivocado en el Templo de Acuario—dijo con todo el ácido y sarcasmo que pudo—.En verdad Aioria ¿Eres estúpido o qué?

El ateniense apretó sus labios, contando internamente hasta diez para no dejarse llevar por las ganas de golpearlo. Era cierto que la situación por la que estaba atravesando su amigo no era agradable precisamente, pero Milo estaba actuando infantilmente a su ver. Claro que no sabía de las emociones irrisorias que fluctuaban en el pecho del peli azul. Milo lo que odiaba no era todo lo anterior, sino la embriaguez que sintió en los labios de Dégel, el placer… el sabor de que todo volvía a estar bien.

—Ya, deja de ser tan cabrón que sólo me preocupo por ti.

—¿Te preocupas por mí? ¿Quieres ayudarme? Bien toma—le entregó unos libros a un confundido castaño—, ve y llévale estos libros a Dégel, le prometí que le daría unas enciclopedias para que pueda estudiar y comprender un poco mejor este siglo.

—¿Y por qué no vas tú? Además la Biblioteca de Acuario está repleta de libros, ¿para qué más?—dijo algo ofendido Aioria.

—¡Porque no tengo la puta gana! No quiero cruzármelo, es mejor mantener distancia. Y antes de que se ponga a leer libros avanzados de química, física y matemáticas, es mejor que entienda como funciona la electricidad…

—¿Qué no todo es parte de lo mismo?—Milo entrecerró sus ojos visiblemente hastiado—de acuerdo ¡qué carácter! ¿Necesitas un beso de serenidad?

Aioria sonrió de manera picara dejando como consecuencia un furioso sonrojo en Milo ¡Ah cómo le gustaba fastidiarlo!

—¡Ni se te ocurra gato degenerado! Que de besos estoy hasta arriba.

Aioria arqueó una ceja confundido, pero prefirió no seguir molestando a su amigo o terminaría con picaduras nada agradables. Optó por la paz y se fue escaleras arriba a entregarle los benditos libros al Acuariano.

Dégel se hallaba en el mismo sitio donde Milo lo había dejado. Se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de Aioria, sino hasta que el castaño lo sacudió un poco. Parpadeó viendo al ateniense sonreírle. No importaba que él no sea Camus, no había razón para ser descortés con el pobre, que se notaba lo consternado que se encontraba.

—Milo me ha enviado para entregarte estos libros, sé que no nos conocemos, pero si necesitas ayuda con algo, no dudes en pedirme—sonrió. Dégel también lo hizo.

—Muchas gracias—Aioria asintió y se dispuso a marcharse—Espera, ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo está Milo? Ha salido de aquí enfadado y me temo, es mi culpa.

Aioria suspiró.

—No es tu culpa. Es que aún no maneja muy bien todo lo que ha ocurrido en este tiempo, fueron demasiadas cosas en un corto periodo… la muerte de Camus, su enfermedad, los ataques de Poseidón… y tú.

—Milo no me ha hablado mucho de Camus—intentó indagar, tenía curiosidad por él.

—Debe ser porque le cuesta, nunca pensó… nunca pensamos que Camus fallecería en su combate—Aioria esbozó una sonrisa melancólica—.Pero a fin de cuentas, saber los pensamientos de Camus era imposible, fue muy hermético y sólo Milo lo conocía bien, pero al parecer la decisión de entregar su vida a cambio de la de su alumno era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados.

Dégel elevó sus cejas asombrado de lo que escuchaba.

—Eso es bastante asombroso, no me imaginaba que así había sido su deceso.

—Era un tipo más bien solitario y reservado, cuando llegó al Santuario no hablaba, no sonreía, y se limitaba a entrenar y cumplir las órdenes del Patriarca—dio otro suspiro ante la atenta mirada del peli verde—.Siempre pensé que sus ojos transmitían mucha tristeza, pero que la resguardaba bajo una coraza impenetrable de frialdad, la misma la mantuvo hasta su muerte, pero Milo increíblemente pudo llegar a su corazón, con él era abierto, incluso reía y le confesó cosas de su pasado que justificaban su mirada triste…

—¿Cuáles?—la pregunta se escapó antes de pensarla—disculpa, no quise ser tan entrometido.

—Descuida, en realidad no lo sé muy bien, pero tenía que ver con una promesa y un amigo de la infancia, algo que no le hacía mucha gracia a Milo.

Dégel tuvo que tragar la amargura que sintió en ese momento. ¿Hasta dónde un alma puede compartir los destinos? Los tiempos, los siglos avanzan y al parecer ellos se mantienen en una espiral sin salida. Cayendo una y otra vez en los mismos parajes… no serás los mismos rostros, o las mismas promesas, pero la historia transcribe los hechos en ciclos continuos de eternidad.

Es probable que si una promesa no se cumple, sea el mismo destino quien la vuelva a colocar en el camino de un alma inconclusa.

Una promesa… Un amigo… Unity…

Los celos de Kardia.

—Creo que… comenzaré a leer esto ahora—dijo sujetando con fuerza los libro y con un ligero temblor en su voz. Aioria no dijo más nada, sólo asintió y se marchó.

Camus era todo lo que él, nunca llegó a ser. Su vista se posó nuevamente en las fotografías… en la inexpresiva mirada del francés.

••

Traición. Era lo único que su mente había estado pensando en todos esos meses en el fondo del mar.

Se sentía tan traicionado que la sola evocación de quienes alguna vez lo fueron todo para él, le daba nauseas. No había descansado desde entonces, entrenando día y noche, sacando desde el interior de su cosmos la furia y el dolor que emanaba su corazón. Con esos sentimientos no podía hacerse todavía de la Escama, no sería digno, pues una vez que cumpliera con su verdadero destino, todo lo que vivió alguna vez desaparecería para siempre.

Siberia, Camus y Hyoga. Todo.

Cumpliría con su promesa, claro. Sobrevivió para eso, para salvar al mundo de los malvados. Pero ahora tenía bien en claro que primero el mundo debía ser limpiado de la corrupción en la que se había sumergido y nadie podía hacerlo, salvo su Dios, Poseidón.

 _«Lo haré Hyoga…cumpliré con la promesa que nos hicimos, pero ya no por ti ni por Athena… seres tan sentimentales no lo merecen»_

Saltó para destruir con su pie un cumulo de rocas que previamente había congelado. Su flexibilidad volvía a ser la de antes, pero sentía que su frío no era el suficiente, aún no.

—Veo que te tomas muy en serio la Guerra que se está por librar—escuchó de repente.

Detuvo sus puños y todo movimiento, para girarse a ver la figura que desde lo alto de un coral lo observaba con los brazos cruzados. El casco le ocultaba casi en su totalidad el rostro, pero sabía quién era.

—Señor—se irguió apagando su cosmos por completo—, es mi deber.

—Claro—dio un salto para descender y caminar cerca del joven—.Me han comentado que aún no quieres vestir la Escama que te pertenece, ¿Por qué?

—Porque todavía no me he purificado lo suficiente—Kanon arqueó una ceja confundido—.Siempre pensé que mi destino era proteger al mundo de las personas ambiciosas que pudrían sus bellas tierras… y fue por ello que llevé por años un entrenamiento duro en Siberia…

Kanon tembló imperceptiblemente. Su pecho se contrajo y la angustia que antes estuvo molestándolo volvió con la mención de las heladas tierras.

 _Dégel…_

El nombre pasó susurrando por su cabeza, como un beso lejano en el tiempo, un recuerdo empolvado y olvidado… enterrado en la consciencia de quien había sido. Sacudió su cabeza para despertar.

Volvió su atención al jovencito que lo estudiaba con el ojo que le quedaba sano. Claro, ahora entendía por qué su cosmos se sentía tan similar a todos los protegidos por Athena. Ese niño había sido entrenado para Santo.

—¿Eras entrenado por el Santo de hielo, no es así?—el joven se mantuvo en silencio—Ya veo, es por eso que crees que no mereces aún tu Escama, por el hecho de haber competido por una Armadura—que ironía encontrarse un igual—Déjame decirte una cosa mocoso, la voluntad del Emperador te ha escogido, por sobre millones de hombres en la Tierra… tu destino siempre fue servir al mar, como el de todos nosotros, no importa el pasado, la voluntad divina siempre te traerá al mar, a tu hogar y a tu destino.

El joven de cabellos verdes lo observó fijamente, mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en sus delgados labios. Él tenía razón, no importaba que alguna vez hubiera entrenado para otro Dios, su destino siempre fue el mar, Poseidón... el Kraken.

Extendió su mano, Kanon no dudó en estrecharla.

—Isaac—sonrió—.Isaac de Kraken, General Marina del Océano Ártico.

Kanon también sonrió… el destino nunca estuvo tan a su favor, como ahora.

••

Irónico que se hallara a las puertas de Escorpio para pedir ayuda. Recordando con su compañera sonrisa nostálgica, como siempre había sido Kardia quien iba por ayuda. Suspiró, debía reconocer que se sentía por demás perdido con todo lo que había leído, era fantástico y abrumador.

Caminó a paso lento y firme por los pasillos del Templo, el calor era alto, Milo debía estar ahí. Elevó un poco su cosmos, pero no recibió respuesta, había previsto que sucedería… las rabietas de niñato malcriado eran un defecto que nunca desaparecería de los arcontes de Escorpio.

Pero él también podía ser "maleducado" cuando quería, por ello se dirigió decidido hacia la habitación, abriendo la puerta sin siquiera golpear.

No esperaba encontrarse con el griego, convulsionado en la cama, mientras estrujaba las sabanas y apretaba los dientes con un terrible gesto de dolor. El calor que allí había casi desestabiliza todo su cuerpo, por lo que rápidamente descendió la temperatura y corrió hacia Milo.

—Milo… pronto estarás bien, descuida.

Apartó unos cabellos del rostro heleno, mientras llevaba su mano al moreno pecho desnudo y comenzaba con el ritual que por años hizo con Kardia. Su cosmos debía descender más allá del grado cero para bajar las pulsaciones del corazón y así evitar que la temperatura del cuerpo siga en aumento. Frotó la mano con descaro por el pecho, pero lejos de tener alguna connotación sexual, lo hacía para enfriar todos los órganos del cuerpo de un semi consciente Milo.

El griego lo observaba tras la película de sudor que se escurría por el rostro, misma que le dificultaba la visión. El frío se sentía tan bien que inconscientemente comenzó a gemir. Dégel se mordió el labio tratando de concentrar toda su atención en el corazón y no escuchar los cantos tan deliciosos de Milo. Pero vaya que se lo ponía difícil.

Milo estiró su mano para apoyarla en la de Dégel, acarició todo el brazo, llegando a su rostro. Sus dedos dibujaron los contornos de su pómulo y barbilla y con una sensualidad tremenda se pasearon por todo el labio del peli verde que con la cercanía cerró sus ojos casi al instante. Milo deslizó su mano hacia su nuca para atraerlo hacia él. Se besaron.

El aliento del francés seguía siendo frío, dejando que sus pulmones se oxigenaran y que la temperatura volviera a bajar. Todo estaba controlado… menos ellos.

Dégel se había tendido sobre Milo, mientras continuaban con los besos cada vez más desenfrenados, posesivos. Las manos tampoco se quedaban quietas, Milo recorría con maestría toda la espalda del francés, mientras que Dégel se dedicaba a seguir con las caricias frías sobre su pecho. De seguir así ambos terminarían por perder cualquier vestigio de cordura… y como si de un aluvión se tratase, la realidad cayó sobre ellos aplastándolos en un amargo sinsabor.

—Camus…—El susurró se escapó de los labios apresados de Milo. Dégel se detuvo y se incorporó asustado.—Cam… gracias.

Dijo antes de caer en un sueño. Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Dégel se asustó de la facilidad que tenía Milo para hacerlo perder la cabeza… acarició su rostro, mientras se aseguraba de que su temperatura no volviera a subir por al menos esa noche. Dejó parte de su cosmos en el interior del griego y se marchó escaleras abajo. Tal vez por la mañana Milo ni siquiera recuerde lo que hicieron… era mejor así.

Caminó con destino a Leo, todavía debía aprender cómo usar la maldita lámpara y la cocina de su Templo.

* * *

 _Desde que Surt apareciera en escena junto a Camus en SoG, y luego todo el verso de la infancia de Camus en Asgard (En serio Toei ¿wtf?) No puede dejar de pensar y relacionar esto a Dégel y Unity ¡Vamos! Un amigo de la infancia, una hermana muerta y la promesa. Esta bien, son situaciones distintas y Dégel nada tuvo que ver en la muerte de Seraphina, pero me hace recordar mucho a LC, incluso las muertes de ambos... ¿Acaso Toei compró los derechos de LC y hará la tercera temporada? ¿Y por eso hizo este guiño sin sentido?_

 _Soñar no cuesta nada u.u_

 _Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, sin más que agradecer la lectura. Será hasta el próximo capítulo._


	9. (Re) Encuentro

**Hola, aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo ^^**

 **Espero sea de su agrado y desde ya, agradezco infinitamente por sus comentarios y por leer.**

* * *

Majestuoso. El siglo XX era simplemente majestuoso. Con un deje de satisfacción podía decir al fin que, lo difícil ya había quedado atrás. En retrospectiva, también debía admitir que se avergonzaba de no haber descubierto por sí solo el botón que encendía la lámpara y los demás que funcionaban para iluminar todo el Templo... la maravilla de la electricidad. La cocina si fue un reto, no porque fuera algo imposible de comprender, sino, porque a decir verdad, Dégel jamás en su vida había siquiera hecho una fogata. En el pasado, tenía a las doncellas y los escuderos que se encargaban de todo eso y de niño, a pesar de la austeridad en la que vivían con el viejo Krest, uno de los "lujos" – sino el único – que tenían, era una señora mayor que se encargaba de alimentarlos y los quehaceres. El siglo XX era impresionante si dudas, pero él fácilmente podía adaptarse a las nuevas costumbres. Lo mejor eran los libros. Vaya si Camus tenía un gusto exquisito en la lectura.

 _Verne_ , _Baudelaire_ y aquel que portaba como nombre: _Camus_ … y tantos más que aún no leía. Todos franceses, al parecer el joven había tenido predilección por su tierra, tanto así que en un estante había una colección de libros que le quitarían – o alarmarían – el pudor de cualquiera; autoría de _Marques de Sade_ _._ Tendría que leerlos más tarde, la curiosidad le ganaba.

Un mes y algunos días más habían transcurrido desde su arribo al "futuro". Athena había partido a Japón nuevamente, era increíble que se tomara la búsqueda de alguna cura para el griego tan personal. Dégel dudaba que llegasen a hallarla. A pesar de que la medicina había avanzado (y mucho) no creía posible que algún medicamento, sea pastilla o vacuna, pueda contrarrestar una fiebre que en el más leve de los casos asciende a ochenta grados… y pueden ser más, muchísimos más. El ser humano no es capaz de albergar tanto fuego en su interior, ellos, como seres alcanzados por el poder de las estrellas, son capaces de sopórtalo, pero todo tiene su límite.

¿Athena estaría investigando usar su cosmos como vacuna? Era una posibilidad un tanto surrealista, pero vaya que en ese siglo todo le parecía falaz.

Si bien, dentro de la situación a la que se enfrentaban, los contratiempos habían sido escasos, le asombraba la capacidad de Milo para adaptarse a las situaciones adversas, controló mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado la enfermedad, teniendo dos episodios complicados después de aquel encuentro. Dégel nunca mencionó lo de esa noche y Milo simplemente lo ignoró, por lo que el francés se sintió aliviado… No llevaban una relación especialmente tranquila, sino todo lo contrario, el griego parecía evitarlo el mayor tiempo posible y dado que Dégel no salía de su Templo sino para buscar alimento y atender a Milo, pretender que no existía era fácil.

Despertó cuando el sol aún no aparecía. Estiró su brazo al lado opuesto acariciando el espacio vacío… una total soledad. La cama simulaba la inmensidad de su soledad, de su dolor, aquel que lastima en silencio. Nadie sabe cómo hiere en su alma, el _veneno_ de un amor perdido. Nadie sabe cómo hiere el tenerlo y a la vez no ser el mismo. Solo, claro que se sentía solo, tanto como la solitaria lágrima que resbaló por sus ojos. La limpió con rapidez diciéndose que no podía permitirse caer, mientras aún permanecía consigo la promesa que en su tumba, le hizo a Kardia. Obligó a su voluntad incorporarse.

Las ropas de un muerto… eso era lo que tenía puesto, y aunque fuera un pensamiento mezquino y morboso, no podía apartarlo, era la realidad. Él vestía las ropas que alguna vez le pertenecieron a Camus.

 _«Debo hacerlo, por ti… por mí»_

Debía ser uno más con sus compañeros.

Cuando llegó al salón principal de su Templo se sorprendió al ver a un joven parado en medio. Parecía perdido, su mirada era tan triste que se sintió compungido. Caminó con sigilo esperando no alterarlo. Ahora que recordaba lo había visto aquella vez en el salón del Patriarca, era uno de los Santos de Bronce.

—Hola…—calló al ser atravesado por los enormes y conmovidos ojos verdes del niño.

—Disculpe—Shun se refregó los ojos eliminado cualquier resto de lágrimas en ellos—.No quise ser inoportuno, Milo me ha dicho varias veces, que dejé de pasearme por aquí. Mi nombre es Shun, no había tenido el gusto de conocerlo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—Shun esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.

—Hace poco perdí a alguien importante para mí, justo en este Templo, vengo hasta aquí porque puedo sentir su presencia aún, habitando sus paredes, reconfortándome…

—¿A Camus?—preguntó algo temeroso. Shun volvió a sonreír.

—No… a su alumno, Hyoga era… bueno es alguien a quien quise mucho.

El silencio se prolongó por unos momentos, Dégel no sabía muy bien cómo actuar ante el joven.

—Yo también lo he sentido—Shun lo observó—, no he querido preguntar, Milo y Aioria me han prohibido indagar en lo ocurrido… pero lo he sentido.

No dijeron más nada. No había nada que decir de igual manera, Dégel se despidió del japonés, había decidido ir a entrenar.

••

Uno a uno los peldaños desaparecían a su espalda. Las casas vacías transmitían un aura de nostalgia y muchas veces tristeza que lo hacía estremecer, desde Acuario hasta Escorpio, no había habitantes, y Sagitario portaba de todas, el aura más fuerte, como si su guardián aún merodeaba por sus columnas, observando el paso de sus visitantes. Se le había prohibido preguntar por los desaparecidos Santos, pero sentía una honda curiosidad. Aioria, con quien más había entablado conversación, le remarcó que el Santuario había transitado épocas de incertidumbre y que sólo la llegada de Athena puso fin a los conflictos internos. No necesitaba ser muy sabio, para darse cuenta que la ausencia de los Santos se debía a dicho conflicto, del cual, al parecer, Camus no había salido bien parado.

Con sus pensamientos a cuesta, llegó al octavo Templo, sintiendo que su guardián ya había abandonado el refugio, seguramente se hallaba en el Coliseo, le había oído mencionar que el entrenamiento se efectuaba en las mañanas… como siempre. Virgo tampoco estaba en su Casa.

El corazón se le aceleró a medida que llegaba a _ese_ Templo, oscuro y olvidado. Podía sentir desde Acuario sus vibraciones; soledad, tristeza, sufrimiento, incluso arrepentimiento… la piel se le erizó mientras caminaba. Sintió nostalgia, a él nunca le había parecido tan siniestro, por el contrario, era cálido y reconfortante… protector. Sacudió su cabeza cuando se percató de que ya lo había cruzado, volvió su cabeza para observar una vez más la fachada y siguió camino, esos recuerdos tampoco eran muy gratos y a pesar de lo reconfortantes que podían llegar a ser, también lo inundaban de culpas.

Cruzar por Tauro y Aries fue fácil. Dejó la estampa de los Templos zodiacales, para comenzar a vislumbrar le enorme Coliseo. Al parecer había llegado en el momento de mayor algarabía, pues los bullicios se sentían con intensidad.

Incómodo.

Sí, avergonzado tal vez. Y es que a penas poner un pie sobre las gradas, el silencio había arrasado con todos los habitantes del Santuario, observándolo como si de un fantasma se tratase… y a fin de cuentas, podía decirse perfectamente que lo era.

Observó la arena, donde segundos atrás habían estado enfrentándose dos jovencitos, uno era de cabellos castaños, piel morena y ojos azul verdosos, el otro se le parecía bastante, pero a diferencia del primero, tenía los ojos color café.

 _Tenma_ _._

—Señor Dégel, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, por favor, acompáñenos—giró para encontrarse con un joven que le sonreía amablemente. No pudo evitar dirigir su vista a los ornamentos que llevaba por cejas.

Un Muviano. Claro, lo había visto en contadas ocasiones, como aquella donde fue presentado ante todos. Sonrió, buscando con la vista a quienes acompañaban al joven de cabellos lilas. Sólo y tan sólo para hallar unas inquisitivas turquesas que le perforaban la razón. Milo estaba ahí, como era de esperarse.

Se sintió abrumado por los destellos de furia que comenzaban a evaporarse en sus ojos. Dégel sabía cuánto odiaba el griego que usara las vestimentas que le pertenecieron a Camus, a él también le incomodaba, pero hasta que no le consiguieran nuevas, no tenía opción.

—Muchas gracias—caminó detrás del Santo, mientras las actividades seguían su curso y el bullicio volvía a apoderarse del Coliseo.

Realmente era surreal observar a esos jóvenes, tan parecidos y a la vez distintos de sus compañeros.

—Es un honor realmente que pueda estar con nosotros—.Ese había sido el saludo del más grande de entre todos.—Mi nombre es Aldebarán, Santo de Tauro, espero y su estadía esté resultando cómoda.

El Toro siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos, más allá de lo que podía llegar a aparentar. Aioria sonrió, lo mismo que Mu. Milo resopló y desvió su mirada hacia el centro de la arena, fingiendo interés por el combate entre Pegaso y Unicornio.

—Ha costado adaptarme, ya comienzo a entender un poco mejor el funcionamiento de las cosas, gracias—sonrió—.Te pareces mucho a mi compañero, por lo que sé, cada Santo portador de la Armadura de Tauro ha de cambiarse el nombre a su estrella más brillante, Aldebarán me habló de ello.

El brasileño se llevó una mano detrás de su nuca mientras largaba una carcajada.

—Sí, es cierto, tengo un nombre, pero quedó en mis recuerdos nada más, mi nombre a mucha honra es Aldebarán.

—Estoy seguro de que sí.

Desviaba su vista al ausente griego que seguía empecinado en la "interesante" batalla más abajo, suspiro imperceptiblemente. Todos los trataban como si fuera alguien mayor y sabio, alguien que cargaba centenares de años encima, pero no era así. A pesar de lo irónico, él era menor que todos ellos.

—Me alegra que decidieras comenzar a formar parte de nosotros Dégel—Aioria le extendía una mano, mientras sonreía. La estrechó sin dudarlo.

—No negaré que es un tanto confuso tenerlos a ustedes y ver el parecido con sus antecesores. Excepto tú—dijo señalando a Mu—, pero me doy a una idea de porqué. Eres Muviano al igual que lo fue Shion, además portas la Armadura que le perteneció a él. Su raza se caracteriza por vivir muchos más años que un humano común, no me sorprendería que Shion siguió viviendo hasta estos días… y me atrevo a arriesgar que fue él, quien dirigió el Santuario después de la Guerra.

Silencio. Milo se giró sorprendido por las deducciones, completamente verídicas del francés. No por nada lo habían llamado el hombre más sabio de su generación. Dejó de lado su rabia por verlo ataviado con las prendas que él celosamente había guardado de Camus. Rabia y conmoción, de no ser por su cabello, estaba seguro de que veía un espejismo de Camus. Y no sólo Milo, el silencio anterior, se debió a la misma turbación que él padeció.

—Tan perspicaz a cómo te recordaba, mi buen compañero.

Dégel y el resto de los Santos giraron a ver al hombre que caminaba a paso lento, ayudado de un bastón. Con su ropa raída de estilo oriental y el sombrero de cono que le cubría toda la cabeza.

—Cuando supe que estabas aquí, decidí venir a ver con mis propios ojos, lo que el caprichoso Chronos ha hecho, tanto tiempo Dégel—levantó su rostro regalándole una sonrisa al sorprendido acuariano.

Dégel tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, después de todo, su aspecto había cambiado drásticamente con los años, transformándolo en un ser completamente distinto.

—¡Do-Dohko! ¿Eres tú? —No podía confundirse, a pesar de su apariencia, su cosmos y sus vivaces ojos verdes seguían siendo los mismos.

—Así es amigo mío.

—Es increíble, así que tú también sobreviviste… que grata sorpresa.

Dégel sonrió ampliamente, ya no se sentiría tan sólo, al menos, por lo que restara del día.

••

La ambición exhortada con convicción. A lo lejos, el sol comenzaba a caer, pero no por darle paso a la luna y sus estrellas. A lo lejos el sol caía con el abrazo de una ambición formada por trece años de rencor y dolor, a lo lejos el cielo comenzaría a llorar por su infortunio.

Desde abajo los matices que la tristeza del astro reflejaba se convertían en un cielo verdusco y apagado. Oscurecía, el mundo oscurecía ante la voluntad de un Dios manipulado. El cielo se cubría de lágrimas que dejó caer sin compasión en la Tierra que protegía.

La agitación de los océanos, desataba en tierra firme olas de destrucción, olas de purificación que los humanos no pidieron. La redención de los pecadores, que ahogaban en un grito, la desgracia del hijo que moría en sus brazos, ahogaba en su interior, la furia de una vida inconclusa.

Kanon observó a lo lejos la destrucción de las aguas que en olas de vida propia, arrebataba las de miles de personas. Pronto el verdusco cielo marítimo se tornó completamente gris, arrastrando hasta sus oídos, las plegarias de mujeres y hombres atemorizados por el fin de su mundo corrupto. Allí abajo todo era calmo, todos aguardaban en su Pilar, las ordenes de su General al mando, él que traía la palabra misma de Poseidón y transmitía mediante su voluntad, las ordenes de un niño sin control.

Todos, menos uno.

No le sorprendió observarlo entre los barrancos, desplegando patadas y puños, congelando todo a su alrededor. Kanon sonrió al percatarse que su cosmos había crecido considerablemente y que sin dudas podía combatir de igual a igual con un Santo Dorado. Era un alivio tenerlo de su lado.

Caminó por los intrincados acantilados de coral, dejándose envolver poco a poco por el frío que Isaac transmitía. Algo en su interior disfrutaba de esa brutal temperatura. Se paró a escasos metros, con los brazos cruzados y su casco ocultándole siempre el rostro.

—He dado la orden de permanecer en sus Pilares…

Isaac no lo observó, incluso pareció ignorarlo, mientras sus puños se enfrascaban en un combate sin oponente. Cuando se supo satisfecho, descansó su cuerpo, quitándose la capa de sudor en su rostro. Kanon sonrió imperceptiblemente, ¿Quién podía sudar con tanto frío alrededor? Sin dudas era un muchacho especial.

—Lo sé, pero creo que mientras traes a Athena hasta aquí, podía aprovechar mi tiempo—curvó sus labios ante el claro gesto de asombro en Kanon. No podía ver su rostro, pero sintió la tensión en su cuerpo—¿Está por suceder, no es así? ¿La Guerra? —Kanon frunció el ceño.

—Poseidón ha dado la orden, su voluntad está cubriendo la Tierra en estos momentos, a partir de ahora, la Guerra será inevitable, Athena, ni los Santos se quedaran impasibles mientras esto sucede… es momento de demostrar nuestro poder y lealtad, ¿estás listo Isaac?

Silencio. Isaac levantó su brazo al tiempo que salía despedido hacia el griego, Kanon sonrió mientras bloqueaba el golpe y a su vez levantaba su brazo izquierdo para golpear a su compañero. Como lo supuso, el peli verde bloqueó su ataque con increíble facilidad. Se sonrieron.

—Una vez mi maestro me dijo que para triunfar como guerrero, era necesario dejar los sentimientos y el pasado en el olvido, liberarse de las ataduras, de las emociones que oprimen a los humanos—dio un salto hacia atrás, regresando a una postura relajada. Kanon lo imitó—, a pesar de que él fue un Santo, tomaré su enseñanza y la emplearé.

Kanon mantuvo su sonrisa mientras llevaba sus manos al casco y se lo retiraba. Nunca había sentido temor porque descubrieran su rostro o su identidad. Sabía que las Marinas conocían lo acontecido en el Santuario, pero dudaba de que supieran quién había sido su hermano. Sabían su nombre, pero no su rostro.

Isaac abrió su ojo sano al contemplar al imponente hombre frente suyo. Se le hacía familiar, sus cabellos azules y rebeldes le recordaban un poco a _él_. A Milo, el amante de su maestro. Tal vez tenía que ver el hecho de que Dragón del Mar también era griego.

—¿Quién fue? ¿Quién fue tu maestro?

—Camus de Acuario…

 _Acuario…_

••

La lluvia lo había tomado desprevenido. Había arrecido con fuerza mientras él se limitaba a observar circunspecto las nubes cubrir todo el cielo de gris… de Guerra.

Lo había sentido minutos antes; la electricidad en el ambiente, una tensa calma antes de la tempestad.

Todos habían abandonado ya el Coliseo, incluso Milo quien apenas y le dedicó un escueto saludo cuando se marchó. Había pasado el día ignorándolo, pero Dégel había sentido la tensión en su cosmos, algo le molestaba. Dohko también había abandonado ya el Santuario, después de tener una larga y amena charla junto al chino, se sintió más relajado, incluso para conocer a quienes eran en esos momentos sus compañeros.

Ahora la noche casi caía en las tierras de su Diosa, y con ella, un manto de incertidumbre, como una lúgubre capa de desesperación. Algo estaba por ocurrir… Dégel observó hacia el cielo, mientras el viento traía consigo el olor inconfundible a sal del mar. Su piel se erizó cuando a lo lejos, el humo provocado por el volcán, le trajo la imagen de la isla de Kanon.

—¿Qué te preocupa Dégel?

Tan sólo era una niña, una joven que guardaba milenarios secretos dentro de su ser. Una niña que luchó desde los albores de los tiempos, protegiendo la vida que en esa Tierra nacía. En esos momentos, cuando la lluvia se escurría por su cuerpo y pegaba los largos cabellos a su frágil figura, no era en esos momentos, la imagen de una Diosa, sino, tan sólo de una niña. Asustada y preocupada.

Dégel la observó antes de acercársele, cubriéndola con la capa que había estado cubriendo sus hombros hasta ese momento.

—Athena… esta lluvia…

En el cielo, un relámpago surcó su superficie iluminando de repente, como si del mismo sol se tratase, todo el Santuario, luego la oscuridad absorbió lo que quedaba del día, despertando en el ambiente, la tensión y en sus cuerpos la incertidumbre.

Para cuando sintió el golpe, Dégel ya había sido estrellado contra un pilar cercano. Le costó incorporarse, el golpe sin dudas había tenido toda la intensión de dejarlo fuera de combate. Su cosmos se disparó cuando vio a Athena inconsciente, en el suelo encharcado. Su vista siguió el recorrido. De pie, a su lado, estaba un hombre con una Armadura extraña.

Su corazón sintió una pequeña opresión pero no le dio tiempo a reflexionar, su cuerpo se tensó tomando una postura de defensa.

Kanon no las tenía todas consigo. No había movido un dedo después de haberlo golpeado, completamente paralizado – y de igual manera – horrorizado, porque su cuerpo no le respondía, y porque la angustia que había sentido todo ese tiempo, se intensificó sobremanera al llegar al Santuario, al ver a ese hombre frente suyo.

Sus dudas se esfumaron cuando el brillo inconfundible de la Armadura Dorada envolvió el cuerpo de aquel frágil hombre, confiriéndole aires de Dios, o al menos, a sus ojos, así fue.

 _Acuario… Dégel…_

—Dégel de Acuario…

El nombre salió de sus labios sin pensarlo. Dégel no varió su expresión, a pesar de sentir añoranza por ese desconocido hombre.

—¿Quién eres?—dio un paso adelante, con la vista fija en su Diosa inconsciente.

—Soy Dragón del Mar, General Marina de Poseidón.

La historia volvía a juntar ese nombre y a Dégel (aunque él no lo supiera aún) queriendo así que transcriba lo que aquella vez no pudo hacer. Pero Dégel se sabía un animal débil, una presa fácil de la fragilidad emocional, pues fracasaría, como en aquel momento… fracasaría.

Kanon elevó su cosmos decidido a ignorar lo que ese hombre le producía… los gritos que su mente producía.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Dégel, por un momento dudó si había pasado en realidad.

—¡Restricción!

Kanon no había sentido la presencia de Milo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, debatiéndose entre las voces internas que le pedían que no lastimara a Acuario ni a Athena. Su cuerpo fue presa de una electricidad que lo paralizaba, sintiendo como cada musculo se entumecía. Dégel parpadeó desviando su vista al Santo que se sujetaba el pecho y respiraba profusamente… todo sucedió tan rápido…

—¡Dégel! ¡Atácalo!

Milo corrió en dirección a su Diosa. Los brazos del francés se congelaron a sus costados, imposibilitado de lastimar al dueño de _ese_ cosmos… levantó su vista hacia el griego mayor y por un momento pudo ver los azules cabellos escapando de la protección del casco y unos intensos ojos del mismo color observándolo tan estupefacto como él.

—¡Maldita sea Dégel!

Milo luchaba para resistir a la creciente fiebre, utilizando el poco cosmos que aún quedaba de Dégel en él. Agradecía en esos momentos a la lluvia que aliviaba su cuerpo ardiente.

Uno, dos segundos en el que el tiempo pareció congelarse a su alrededor. Donde la inmensidad del tiempo mismo se redujo al hombre que luchaba por alcanzarlos y a quien tenía enfrente a sus ojos, estático y confundido. Era su cosmos, no tenía duda. Buscó explicaciones, pero los intensos ojos azules de Kanon se habían cerrado para él.

Un instante donde sólo estaban él, Kardia y…

—Defteros…—lo nombró.

Milo abrió sus ojos horrorizado cuando el cosmos de ese hombre se elevó, distorsionando todo a su alrededor. El portal no duró ni un segundo. Para cuando su magullado cuerpo llegó a ellos, ya habían desaparecido. Cayó de rodillas ante el francés, con lágrimas de impotencia y odio.

Dégel había fracasado una vez más.

* * *

 _Y, ¿qué les pareció?_

 _Sí, Kanon es la "reencarnación de Defteros". Si han leído mis historias, sabrán que me gusta mucho el pairing DeDe (Defteros/Dégel) Es algo que no puedo evitar desde que leí el gaiden del gemelo... Es una lástima que esta pareja no tenga más fics u.u_

 _Y acá se enredan las cosas con la entrada del gemelo. Será hasta el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer._


	10. Razones

**¡Hola! Estoy tan feliz de saber que les gusta la historia :) Mil gracias.**

 **Sobre el capítulo, bueno, sólo puedo decir que Milo tiene una MUY particular forma de demostrar su rabia... a ponerse cómodas y leer que el capítulo viene cargadito ;)**

 **Espero sinceramente que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 _«Mátame»_

Defteros había arriesgado su vida al adjudicarse la desaparición de las pitonisas. Por su hermano, por salvarlo, por el amor que guardaba en él.

Había olvidado – o querido olvidar – el momento en que su mirada se abrió para reflejarle su interior. El dolor y frustración, el confinamiento impuesto, por todos, pero también por él mismo. Hasta ese entonces sólo había escuchado de la _sombra_ por el Patriarca, recordaba su reticencia a los presagios del oráculo, pero que desde tiempos inmemoriales había sido así, que Sage no tenía el poder para cambiar la situación y tal vez no quería hacerlo, sea por miedo o algo que no llegaba a entender.

La fascinación que sintió al verlo luchar de igual a igual contra él, que llevaba puesta su Armadura, había sido casi tan grande a la que sentía por Kardia. Lo consideraba un milagro, algo verdaderamente excepcional y que no debería considerarse maldito o profano.

Defteros era un milagro.

Luego de la batalla contra los fantasmas de la arena de combate, aquellos feroces guerreros que alguna vez sirvieron al Dios Ares, Dégel había tomado una decisión que cambiaría todo. Ahora _su_ presente estaba en tiempo suspendido, hacía poco que el atentado de Aspros había ocurrido, hacía poco que Defteros se había refugiado en la isla de Kanon… hacía tan poco que había probado sus labios…

¿Cómo llegó a suceder? ¿Cómo se rindió a la abrasante presencia del gemelo? Defteros le había devuelto parte de su confianza, le había devuelto algo que creía enterrado, su sentir. No lo amaba, Dégel sabía muy bien que le era imposible hacerlo y dudaba que algún día llegara a amar a Defteros como sí lo había hecho con Kardia. Era justamente eso lo que lo atormentaba cada día. El griego de rasgos salvajes y hermosos, le había otorgado algo que incluso nunca se lo permitió ni a Asmita, o a su propio hermano; su amor. Su corazón de hombre.

Porque Dégel lo sabía y el propio griego se lo había hecho saber; Defteros lo amaba. Lo ama…

 _«Soy quien ha de estar a tu lado, con miradas esquivas que transcribe mi voluntad a amarte en silencio, a adorarte en mi fuero interno. Pues no soy quien ha de profanar tu indiferencia, y convertir tu virtud en vergüenza. En lágrimas tatuadas en mi piel, por mis pecados cometidos»_

Pero sí se había entregado a él.

Sí se había dejado guiar hasta el final, mientras los labios de Defteros marcaban su piel y le recordaban que él podía sentir, que podía gozar. Habían sido sus manos, al recorrer su cuerpo, al tocarlo con adoración, las que despertaron la dormida pasión en su interior. Se había entregado a Defteros deseoso de volver a sentirse vivo… para demostrarle que su virtud también era la de sentir.

Sí lo quería, lo respetaba y admiraba, por eso había sido incapaz de levantar un puño contra _él_ … Había pagado un precio muy alto por su accionar.

Cargaba el convaleciente cuerpo de Milo en sus brazos mientras descendía la temperatura a su alrededor e insuflaba su frío cosmos en el corazón del griego. La respiración de Milo volvía a acompasarse, pero había caído inconsciente, como tantas otras veces. Él no estaba en tan buenas condiciones tampoco, el golpe había sido peor de lo que pensaba, pero ahora, eso era lo de menos.

Como había adivinado, entre la llegada del General y su desaparición junto a Athena, sólo habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos. Milo debió haber estado cerca, tal vez buscándolo para calmar la fiebre. Dégel apretó sus puños y sus ojos, al sentir el cosmos de todos los Dorados acercarse. Debía dar explicaciones de su descuido.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?—levantó la vista viendo a todos allí, Dorados y los Santos de Bronce. Aquel a quien había reconocido como Tenma fue quien habló.

El agua caía con fuerza sobre sus cuerpos, pero a ninguno parecía importarle, Dégel los observó sin inmutar su rostro, a pesar de saberse responsable, debía mantener la calma, ahora todo dependía de pensar con claridad.

—Athena…ha sido secuestrada por un General de Poseidón…

La lluvia arreció con furia, al igual que los corazones de todos allí.

••

También había previsto el despertar violento del Escorpión. Milo apretó su cuello, crujiendo sus dientes, largando chispas de fuego en su mirada. Odio, no transmitía nada más, sólo odio.

Estaban en la habitación del griego, Milo había despertado de sobresalto al verlo a su lado acariciando su rostro con gesto conmovido, que para el griego, fue casi una burla.

Ahora estaba entre la pared y el cuerpo aún caliente del peli azul, tratando de liberar los brazos que apresaban su respiración.

—Mi…Milo…

—¿Qué mierda fue todo aquello?—los dientes rechinaban tanto que sentía a sus encías doler.

Lo soltó. Claro que lo soltó. Arrojó el cuerpo de Dégel como si de un trapo viejo y sucio se tratase. El francés fue a parar al otro extremo de la habitación deteniendo su recorrido estrepitosamente contra la cama. No lo observó, sus manos frotaron la zona de su nuca y cuello adolorido, mientras recuperaba su respiración normal. La temperatura en la habitación parecía una lucha entre el _Flegetonte_ y el _Cocytos_ _._ Entre el fuego y el hielo.

Entre el odio y la culpa.

Milo volvió a quemarlo con sus ojos, no lo dejó incorporarse, el dolor punzante de una aguja clavándose en su hombro lo obligó a arquearse de nuevo en el suelo, dejando escapar un jadeo, un gemido mezcla de dolor y frustración.

—Milo…—volvió a repetir, tratando de ordenar su consciencia.

Reacomodando las memorias de lo ocurrido recientemente, de las emociones.

—Ese maldito se llevó a Athena y tú… ¡tú!—lo señalo dispuesto a seguir esparciendo su veneno en aquel frágil cuerpo—¿Qué fue todo aquello?—la voz cambió, Dégel se desconcertaba ante tanta emoción junta recorriendo el rostro heleno—¿Quién es Defteros?

Claro que lo había escuchado y sintió asco al ver los ojos abrirse en sorpresa, al saberlo descubierto ante un secreto guardado con celo. Dégel no se movió, apretó sus labios en respuesta, no podía dar explicaciones porque aún no entendía qué había ocurrido realmente ¿Era Defteros en verdad?

—Antes de responder a tu pregunta, deberás aclararme y decirme la verdad sobre lo que ha sucedido en éste Santuario—sus ojos violáceos volvieron a oscurecerse como aquella vez, tornándose azules, produciéndole escalofríos.

—Creo que no estás en posición de negociar—una segunda aguja se clavó esta vez cerca del centro de su pecho, Milo no pensaba vacilar.

Largó un grito ahogado entre sus dientes fuertemente apretados, mientras llevaba su mano a la zona afectada, calmando con su frío el ardor.

—Milo… ¿Dónde están los gemelos de Géminis?—Dégel tampoco vacilaría, a pesar de no atacarlo, encontraría la verdad.

—¿Gemelos?—bajó su brazo confundido ¿se refería a la Armadura?—¿De qué hablas?

Lo suponía. Tampoco sabían aquí de la existencia del _segundo_. Era una suposición, porque tampoco podía asegurar que en esta época hayan nacido gemelos protectores de Géminis… aunque, el destino siempre lo había impuesto de esa manera, no creía que justamente aquí no se hallaran con el conflictivo segundo gemelo.

Lo que debía averiguar ahora, era porqué la reencarnación de Defteros estaba del lado de Poseidón y qué había sucedido con el mayor.

—Tú no sabes de la existencia de la sombra, el segundo. El maldito… Milo, ¿qué sucedió aquí?

Sombra…segundo…maldito…

* * *

 _—_ _Dicen que una de las estrellas está maldita. Que quien nace bajo su protección está condenado al ocultamiento, en el Santuario ha corrido por siglos el mito del segundo…_

 _Observó a su amigo. Habían estado prácticamente toda la noche sobre el techo de Acuario contemplando las estrellas, y en ese momento las gemelas Cástor y Pólux brillaban con intensidad._

 _—_ _¿Segundo?_

 _—_ _Es una leyenda, el oráculo presagió que uno de los gemelos traería desgracia, por eso el Santuario lo confinó al exilio de las sombras…—volteó su rostro para observar la consternación del griego—pero bueno, es sólo una leyenda y Saga es el único portador de la Armadura de Géminis._

 _—_ _Sí, él no tiene hermano, sino lo sabríamos…_

* * *

Tragó saliva. Ese recuerdo de su pasado con Camus le había traído la historia de los gemelos nuevamente.

—Saga no tenía un gemelo—habló pausado—estaba atormentado entre dos personalidades fuertemente marcadas y terminó quitándose la vida ante Athena.

—¿Dos personalidades?

—Nadie nunca lo supo—Milo parecía ignorarlo mientras perdía su vista en lejanos y no tan lejanos recuerdos—, siempre se mostró como una persona bondadosa…yo, yo siempre quise ser como él, lo admiraba tanto y cuando desapareció… cuando Aioros murió… nadie nunca lo supo—calló.

Incapaz de continuar con algo que estaba muy fresco, que todavía pesaba y dolía. Dégel escuchó. A él algo no le cerraba. Alguien debió manipular aquellas personalidades, alguien que conociera bien al Géminis, alguien con ambiciones malignas… Dégel ahora estaba seguro de que ese General era Defteros, al menos parte de su alma lo era.

—Es probable de que ese hombre al que llamas Saga, tenga un gemelo del que nadie estaba enterado. Las reglas del Santuario así lo dictaminan.

Un silencio se prolongó por la habitación mientras ambos se perdían en los engranajes de su mente. Milo no olvidaba lo ocurrido y era su turno de saber ese interés por el supuesto gemelo.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora—afiló sus ojos mientras Dégel continuaba en el suelo—¿Quién es Defteros?—volvió a preguntar sin más.

—Defteros es el hermano menor de Aspros de Géminis, es el gemelo que fue condenado a vivir en las sombras del Santuario.

Por supuesto que no se iba a quedar con ese simple verso. Si Dégel había sido capaz de reconocer a esa persona en aquel maldito, entonces había algo más que el francés le estaba ocultando. Buscó sus ojos, si bien Dégel se esmeraba en ocultar cualquier rastro que evidenciara su estado de ánimo, su mirada era mucho más fácil de leer que la de Camus. Él había perfeccionado la barrera impenetrable de indiferencia bajo el eterno azul gélido de sus pupilas.

Retrocedió con brusquedad.

Y allí estaba lo que no hubiera querido ver. Milo no era estúpido y para infortunio del francés, había aprendido hacía tiempo leer con precisión lo que se esconde detrás de una simple declaración, tal vez no era maestro en leer miradas u ocultarlas en caso contrario, como si lo había sido Camus, pero si algo había aprendido junto al misterioso galo, era leer más allá – ente líneas – y allí estaba la prueba. Dégel sentía aprecio por ese hombre. Y no lo ocultaba muy bien.

Fiel prueba es haberlo dejado ir junto con Athena.

Su sangre hirvió lanzándose al primitivo instinto de asesino que corre en las venas de un ponzoñoso como él, matar luego razonar. Dégel no se quedó atrás, devolviendo con igual intensidad los golpes comprobando así su falta de tacto para ocultar las emociones, que una vez desbordadas, terminan por orillarlo al nulo razonamiento.

Al fin y al cabo, ninguno era capaz de razonar cuando una emoción desboca su juicio. Ya luego todo fue confusión. Aún más. Desgarradoramente mayor.

Ninguno iba precisar cuando terminó el golpe y comenzó el beso.

Los labios del griego lo apresaron con rabia, marcando los suyos como plancha de hierro. Quiso apartarse pero Milo lo sujetó de las muñecas, clavando sus muslos a cada lado de su cadera, inmovilizándolo con el peso de su cuerpo. Su mirada no variaba su intensidad, pero sus labios dieron tregua, desacelerando el ritmo, permitiendo así que Dégel se acomodara a sus molduras, a su sabor y se rindiera sin resistencia alguna a su calor.

La fiebre agravó su temperatura, mixturando su calor con Dégel, experimentando un estado de trance, semiinconsciente y salvaje. Debían detenerse, debían calmar su fuego, su furia y rescatar a su Diosa. Pero en esos momentos no quería pensar en nada más. Sólo quería internarse en ese hombre y calmar su lumbre.

Se apartó de los labios ya enrojecidos e hinchados, cocinando la tierna piel del cuello galo con el calor de su boca, ampliando las zonas rojas por todo su cuerpo. Sus manos dejaron de luchar con las de Dégel, permitiendo así que las blancas manos del francés viajaran a su pecho, calmando así el fuego interno, pero no su ansia, esa sólo se calmaría cuando lo tuviera a su merced, cuando su cuerpo sea uno con él, buscando llenarse del aroma que inconscientemente estaba evocando.

Aquel olor humano y fresco de su amante perdido. El tacto suave y el contraste casi divino con sus pieles. Camus debía aparecer en algún momento, no importaba cuánto debía buscar…

Dégel gimió, estaba más consciente que Milo, pero ya no quería detenerse. Preso de un torbellino aciago de emociones que congelaban su voluntad a diestra y siniestra. Era un maldito soñador, un romántico… y si Milo deseaba hallar en él algo de Camus, al menos quería permitirse profanar el alma del griego, escarbando para sonsacar el resto de Kardia que aun habitaba en él.

Un encuentro nefasto donde nada se daría a voluntad. Tomarían aquello por la fuerza, donde buscaban calmar sus propias culpas.

Le desgarró la camisa, luego, cuando cayera en cuenta, sabría que había arruinado una prenda de Camus. Maniático acumulador de objetos de un muerto. Sí, pero _su_ muerto.

Dégel no pretendía dejarle todo bajo su control, movió su cuerpo para ubicarse mejor en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la cama, mientras retiraba, sí con suavidad, la camisa de Milo y sin demora recorrer con sus labios el cuerpo griego. ¿Cuántas veces ya lo había visto sin camisa? Y era la primera vez que se permitía contemplarlo con descaro.

No. No era como Kardia, era más pequeño, sin vellos y más moreno. Su lengua se paseó por los surcos de sus músculos, levantó su cadera golpeando así a su rival donde sabía, era débil y lo escuchó gemir. Milo tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y sus cabellos rozaron las piernas de Dégel. Era momento de quitarse lo que quedaba de sus prendas. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda, el frío tacto erizaba la piel, pero aliviaba el ardiente calor en el cuerpo, convulso de placer.

Lo detuvo, Milo lo observó con ojos oscuros, incorporándose rápidamente para arrojarlo con brusquedad a la cama, retirando a velocidad los atavíos estorbosos y dedicarse a recorrer con sus dientes plegue tras plegue de musculo, piel tras piel se iba calentando, marcando y dejando huellas imborrables, con uñas casi rojas.

Dégel cerró sus ojos al sentirlo respirar sobre su miembro enhiesto. La vibración del veneno que aún recorría sus venas producto de la Aguja Escarlata, electrificaba cada extremidad elevando su cuerpo a una temperatura que jamás experimentó, la boca era una caldera donde sumergía su voluntad a gemidos exacerbados de lujuria. Mientras las manos recorrían cuanto podían. Unas, sus muslos, las suyas los cabellos, la cabeza.

La lengua del griego salió a lamer sus muslos incorporándose poco a poco, entre besos buscando por fin quebrantar el poco hielo que quedaba en Dégel.

El peli verde buscó sus labios, brindándole consenso a su acción, abriendo sus piernas sin resistencia… clavando sus uñas en la espalda de su verdugo de turno.

Y si faltaba alguna prueba de su flagelo, las lágrimas se encargaron de envilecer su debilidad. Milo no detuvo sus movimientos, pero al fin también se rindió a la amarga realidad de saber que él no era la persona que amaba. Que podía llegar a tergiversar su realidad por un momento, donde sus gemidos iban en composé con los de Dégel, que sus labios murmuraban susurros de disculpas y verdades ocultas, y que mientras apresaba aún más el frágil cuerpo, friccionando así las últimas medidas por mantenerse en lo irreal, terminarían en el epítome de un grito unísono, regresando así, a la realidad detrás del orgasmo.

Se permitieron minutos de zozobra y letargo. Un par de abrazos lánguidos y besos furtivos al igual que balsámicos. Luego debían regresar a lo real.

Ya no había tiempo para lo paradójico, lo agridulce de ser imperfecto.

Milo salvaría a Athena cueste lo que cueste. Dégel pensaba en cómo salvarla sin dañar a Defteros.

La Guerra era inminente.

* * *

 _Dadas las circunstancias, las condiciones y razones de ambos, no fue un encuentro agradable. Mas bien deja un sabor amargo._

 _Ahora veremos como se las arreglan en el fondo submarino, mientras luchan con sus demonios internos y los Generales de Poseidón._

 _Será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer._


	11. Determinación

**¡Hola! Comienza la cuenta regresiva para el último episodio de Soul of Gold... a pesar de todo, lo extrañaré u.u**

 **Este capítulo, es un poco corto y de transición, saben que me gusta ir lento y torturarlas XD... ok no, pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Sin más espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Athena estaba en brazos del Emperador. La totalidad de su ejército postrado, venerando sus pies. Kanon observó desde su lugar de privilegio con una sonrisa fingida, como el resto de los soldados lo idolatraban a la par de Poseidón. Julián exhibía el frágil cuerpo de Saori como un trofeo invaluable, creyendo que con Athena en su poder, él por fin ganaría la Guerra contra la Diosa y se haría con el dominio de la Tierra.

Iba a dejar que se regodee por el momento, que siga sosteniendo su dogma con fe ciega. Que él, Kanon, tenía otros planes para ellos. Santos y Generales se matarían entre ellos, mientras Athena pierde la vida en el Soporte Principal, ya una vez Athena muerta y Nike y el Escudo en su poder, destruir a Poseidón le sería fácil.

Dioses, Santos, Marinas… hermano. Todos sabrían el poderío del que contaba, todos se rendirían a sus pies, sumisos.

Claro que pensó en él. Su gemelo. Su paradigma en la vida. Aquel al que alguna vez idolatró como un Dios más, aquel cuyo poder era el único al que consideraba superior al suyo, _nadie_ más lo era, nadie más llevaba la perfección en el cosmos como así lo hizo Saga. Pero él – maldito él – ya no estaba para hundirse junto a Athena, mientras su ambición cumplía su cauce y él, el renegado y maldito gemelo menor, se alzaba con el poder del mundo indigno donde alguna vez habitaron en amor y armonía con Saga. Tan lejos en el tiempo que los recuerdos de esos días no eran más que pinceladas en un lienzo blanco.

Saga ya no estaba, pero Athena sí y el resto de la Orden. El Santuario dejaría su majestuosidad hundido en su supremacía.

Posó sus ojos cerúleos en el joven General de Kraken. Tan sólo un niño. Cargando consigo el poder de destruir todo, si así lo quisiese. Había algo en él que le fascinaba, tal vez sea esa devoción a sus propias convicciones. Dispuesto a morir por ellas, no por un Dios, no por alguien, sino por sus razones, su voluntad y su valor; causa y justicia.

Sonrió al tiempo que algo dentro de él se removía con extrañeza y cierta añoranza. ¿Cómo no sentirla? Si su alma vibraba entusiasta al sentir el gélido cosmos.

Pronto recordó los enigmáticos ojos amatistas del Santo de Acuario, su rostro, su olor y su fuerza, su fragilidad…debilidad. Su inusitado calor ancestral, el tacto suave de la piel, la nieve de Siberia y el azufre de la isla Kanon. Sensaciones que estaban ahí, aunque él no las haya vivido.

 _«¿Así que era él?... debo admitirlo, tienes un gusto exquisito… Defteros»_

No iba a permitir que el amor de antaño de su antecesor estropeara sus planes, llevaría su voluntad hasta el final, aunque ese amor le destruyera desde adentro. Nada ya podría lastimarlo en ese plano, no después de transigir su propio dolor y soledad. El abandono y odio, reflejo del magno Saga.

Aun así le inquietaba la presencia del francés. No había tenido tiempo para plantearse el porqué de su aparición. Pero sea lo que sea, debía eliminarlo, no importaba de quien se tratara. Debía desaparecer.

••

Inconsciente. Milo había caído en un sueño profundo después de… de lo que acababan de hacer. Dégel lo observaba desde su posición a un lado de la cama, el rostro ya no reflejaba aflicción, la fiebre ya no era problema, al menos por el momento. Ahora el problema era otro y uno de mayor magnitud.

Le dolía el cuerpo, no habían sido especialmente cuidadosos, por el contrario, habían mantenido la batalla hasta las últimas consecuencias buscando darle explicación a lo inexplicable. Sucumbiendo a un duelo sin vencedor. Sólo vencidos…

Se apartó del lecho, saliendo en silencio del Templo, descendiendo por las demás Casas, todas vacías. Sabía que sus compañeros se hallaban en la Sala del Patriarca y que pronto irían a buscarlos. Pero necesitaba aclarar un poco su mente, ya no quería cometer un error más.

Aioria había sido enviado en busca de los dos ausentes. Todos habían sentido sus cosmos bastante perturbados e intensos, al parecer habían tenido una batalla, pero el León temía, que hubiera más.

—¿Milo? ¿Dégel?—Silencio.

Caminó por los pasillos harto conocidos del Templo de su mejor amigo, una especie de enrarecida electricidad emanaba desde las paredes de la habitación del griego. Aioria tragó saliva antes de decidirse a ingresar, temía realmente por lo que hallaría, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, sólo halló a Milo descansando en la cama, aparentemente dormido. Estaba desnudo. Al menos lo que alcanzaba a ver de su cuerpo.

No le pareció raro verlo así, lo que si le desconcertaba eran las estelas de cosmos rojizos, marca indeleble de su aguijón, así como restos de escarchas en paredes y piso. El ambiente estaba helado, pero también se apreciaba el apagado fuego anterior. Se acercó a la cama, notando enseguida marcas en el torso y cuello de Milo, marcas inconfundibles. Habían sido hechas con mordidas, con arañazos.

Su propio cuerpo tembló al imaginarse lo que acaba de suceder.

—Eres un inconsciente… son un par de estúpidos—maldijo.

Calló al notar que su amigo comenzaba a dar señales de estar despertando.

Milo abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Le dolía el cuerpo como si hubiera recibido la paliza de su vida. Con la vista aún nublada, enfocó la presencia de alguien a su lado, sintiendo enseguida el cosmos – algo alto – de Aioria. No recordaba nada.

—Aioria…—la imagen de Athena siendo llevada por el General de Poseidón golpeó su cráneo como mazazo—¡Athena!

Sacó las sabanas pegajosas que cubrían su cuerpo e intentó incorporarse, fracasando. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras maldecía a sus tambaleantes piernas. La fiebre consumía sus fuerzas con tal voracidad que temía morir sin poder hacer nada.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Dégel?—preguntó el castaño reuniendo toda la paciencia que no era mucha.

—No lo sé y no me interesa, por su culpa Athena ahora está en peligro—escupió con total asco—. Se quedó de pie, no hizo nada para evitarlo, todo por…

Silenció y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían desorbitarse, agrandando sus pupilas, el rostro que había recuperado su color, de repente palideció mortalmente. Las náuseas arremetieron en su interior a la par de imágenes que no podía llegar a saber si eran ciertas o producto de la fiebre y el delirio. Rogaba por que fuera esto último.

—El viejo maestro ha dado la orden de reunirnos en la Sala del Patriarca, tomará medidas para rescatar a Athena—Aioria evitaba delatar su propio asco a las reacciones de Milo.

—No me interesa si son órdenes o no del viejo maestro, iré personalmente a patearles el trasero a esos miserables y luego me encargaré de hacer lo mismo con Dégel.

—Milo…

—¡No! No insistas Aioria, iré digan lo que digan, si he de morirme por esta mugrosa fiebre, que al menos valga la pena.

—Sólo iba a decirte que te pusieras unos pantalones...

Milo observó su cuerpo con cierto rubor en el rostro y dolor en el corazón. Si estaba desnudo no podía decir otra cosa que… ni siquiera podía llegar a darle voz a sus pensamientos. Y aunque Aioria no dijo nada, también lo pensó así.

••

Limpió una lágrima, luego dos, luego dejó que corrieran con libertad. Nadie las notaria igualmente, camufladas con la lluvia reinante.

Frente suyo estaba la raída – producto del paso del tiempo – lapida de Kardia. Era tan surreal ver la suya a un lado de ésta y unos metros más allá, la de Defteros.

La intensa lluvia formaba pequeños aludes de lodo que arrastraban malezas y piedras en su paso. Pero su mugre seguía junto a él, abrazando y pudriendo todo en su interior. Se sentía tan fatal, inútil y débil. Esa era la palabra perfecta; Débil.

Cobarde. Él era todo lo que _no_ debía ser.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

Claro que no le responderían. Y es que la misma pregunta hasta ofendía. Estaba claro que debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, dejar de huir y buscar consuelo en brazos ajenos. Respuestas obvias, insustanciales.

El nombre de Kardia tallado en la piedra parecía tener ojos propios que lo observaban inquisidor, cuestionándole su accionar y juzgándolo por interponer al hombre sobre el Santo. Kardia no había sido un hombre común, su mayor y único objetivo como guerrero de Athena había sido enfrentarse a un oponente poderoso que le haga despertar el fuego en su interior, que le haga llevar su cosmos hasta el límite y superar ese límite. Ese era su objetivo como protector de Sasha, brindarle a través de su sacrificio, la oportunidad de un futuro mejor, Kardia era un guerrero noble, algo que Dégel admiraba y admiraría hasta el fin de sus días. Era aquel temperamento férreo ante la vida, su forma particular de enfrentar su enfermedad y la estrafalaria manera de querer tan sincera que poseía, lo que había terminado enamorando su corazón. En algún punto, había olvidado todo lo que amaba de ese griego.

Y Milo era exactamente igual, con la única diferencia de que Milo sí profesaba su lealtad incondicional como doctrina incorruptible.

Sonrió al descubrir que él era el más Escorpión de los Acuarianos; tan dominado por las pasiones. Apasionado. Sí.

Frotó su rosto con sus manos empapadas y volvió a perder la vista en la piedra vieja, preguntándose si ese trozo de mármol era lo único que quedaba de la memoria del antiguo Santo de Escorpio. Si acaso alguien lo recordaba, si alguien había preguntado por él alguna vez. Por su aspecto, su actitud, sus hazañas. Si alguna voz perdida en el tiempo susurró su nombre con respeto, con admiración y porque no, temor.

¿Alguien lo habrá hecho?

No, no porque él le había arrebatado esa posibilidad. Convencido como estaba de ser el único culpable del olvido de Kardia, de que el antiguo Santo de Escorpio no tuviera más hazaña que sobrevivir hasta sus dieciocho años una fiebre mortal. Y era su culpa, porque su propósito, su deber, su misión, terminó fracasando. Porque su poder no fue el suficiente. Porque su debilidad, aquella que demostró ante su maestro, fue causante de su retraso, retraso que costó la vida y memoria de un Santo que él consideraba excepcional. Nunca había dudado que Kardia terminaría por hacer algo maravilloso con su técnica, que sería recordado por su tenacidad y fuerza, pero nada de eso pasó.

Y era su culpa. Como era el peligro que ahora Athena padecía.

Athena en toda su benevolencia y amor, había arriesgado su vida para salvar la de otro. Había conseguido enviarlo a esa época con el fin de poder ayudar a retrasar la muerte de Milo, mientras encontraban alguna solución casi milagrosa.

Y él y su debilidad la habían cagado.

—Perdóname por aquella vez que te maldije por haberme dejado solo. Que maldije mi infortunio al perderte… perdóname por no dejar descansar tu alma, por aferrarte al cuerpo de Milo… Kardia perdona mi egoísmo al desear la fiebre para hallarte… Milo no merece algo así, tú no mereces que siga lastimándote y si pudiera escucharte, estoy seguro que me dirías que Defteros tampoco lo merece, no merece recibir sólo mi anhelo… tal vez sea aquí, donde cumpla nuestra promesa y pueda al fin darte un final… dejarte descansar…

Suspiró elevando su rostro al cielo, dejando que el agua lavase su rostro, preparándose para afrontar lo que vendría, como lo que es; un Santo de Athena. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando sintió la voz de Aioria llamándolo por cosmos, indicándole que aguardaban por él en la Sala del Patriarca.

Cuando ingresó a la gran Sala, todos ya estaban allí, incluso Milo. Dedicándole una mirada indescifrable de odio, pero también había dolor oculto en sus turquesinas irises. Cerró sus ojos un momento antes de convertir su rostro en una barrera impenetrable de indiferencia, quería comenzar a actuar como se supone que debe ser. Y a pesar de que la mirada de Milo comenzaba a lacerar poco a poco su coraza, no se iba a permitir flaquear en ese momento.

Milo lo vio ingresar, conteniendo para sí, una tenue sonrisa, claro que cargada de sarcasmo. Los vagos intentos por demostrar impavidez en Dégel le parecían infantiles. Era tal el dolor que emanaba su cosmos, que a pesar de llevar una máscara seria en el rostro, las lágrimas de sangre eran demasiado visibles. Debía – quería – hablar con él, los recuerdos de su fortuito encuentro, le trastornaban la consciencia y necesitaba liberarlos para ir en pos de su Diosa.

Pero temía, claro que tenía, aunque lo ocultara con maestría, sentía genuino terror al destapar todos los recuerdos. De rememorar con creces el tacto y sabor de su piel, el volumen de sus gemidos y comprobar que había tenido sexo con otro hombre que no era Camus.

Dégel no era Camus… o dicho correctamente; Camus no era Dégel.

No prestaba atención a las órdenes que estaba dando Dohko desde Cinco Picos, a él poco le importaba, sólo estaba aguardando que terminara para marcharse hasta los dominios del Dios de los Mares, destruirlo y regresar con Athena, aun si con ello él perdía la vida. Idea que no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

 **—** **Aioria, Mu serán acompañados por los Santos de Bronce hasta el Templo de Poseidón, los demás no deberán moverse del Santuario.**

—¡Espere un momento maestro!—gritó Milo de repente—No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados aquí, mientras Seiya y los demás se arriesgan, ellos vienen de una dura batalla—inconscientemente posó sus ojos en Shun—es nuestro deber como Santos de Oro ir.

 **—** **Milo, es posible que también ataquen el Santuario, después de todo con Athena indefensa y en su poder, destruir la Tierra les será más fácil, comenzando seguramente por el Santuario.**

—A pesar de ser una orden suya Maestro, no lo obedeceré, partiré también hacia el Santuario de Poseidón.

El silencio se prolongó por unos segundos tensos. Todos conocían la obstinación de Milo y la manía de saltarse las reglas cuando él consideraba que la situación lo ameritaba, por lo que tratar de convencerlo para que se quedase era algo prácticamente imposible.

 **—** **De acuerdo—** se resignó el anciano **—** **irás en lugar de Mu.**

—Ya también iré.

Todas las miradas se posaron de inmediato en el Santo de Acuario, que mantenía su semblante serio, refugiando su vista tras los lentes.

 **—** **Dégel…**

—Dohko—le interrumpió—, sé que buscas la mejor forma de llevar esta Guerra y que también seguramente posees la suficiente sapiencia para hacerlo, pero el que Athena esté en peligro se debe a mi propio descuido, mi error, por eso te pido que me permitas ir con Milo y los demás Santos hacia el fondo del Mar.

Una vez más el anciano tuvo que resignar su voluntad, porque sabía que sería en vano retener a Dégel en el Santuario, cuando sólo buscaba enmendar su error. Le preocupaba su vida, de todos, a él había que mantenerlo con vida en esta Guerra que no le concernía, pero que había sido involucrado tristemente por los caprichos de Dioses mezquinos.

Era increíble que el destino lo ubicara frente a Poseidón una vez más. Esperaba que no terminara como la primera.

 **—** **Sólo te voy a pedir que no mueras Dégel, allá, en el pasado, nos harás falta todavía.**

El acuariano esbozó una tenue sonrisa mientras asentía con convicción, no pensaba morir hasta cumplir con las promesas que tenía.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo—observó a sus compañeros antes de seguir hablando—.La entrada a la Atlantis, según sé, está en Bluegard.

 **—** **No amigo mío, aquella entrada está** _ **sellada**_ **y será imposible penetrarla, deberán ir más al norte, en las heladas Tierras de Asgard existe un remanso en el mar, al que se lo conoce como el** _ **estanque**_ _ **oscuro**_ **, sus remolinos son violentos y profundos, allí se halla la entrada a los dominios del Emperador, tengan cuidado y por favor salven a Athena.**

Milo observó con determinación al francés, viendo con satisfacción, como su mirada era devuelta por otra igual de decidida. Estaba claro en ese lenguaje sin voz, que se darían una tregua por Athena, luego terminarían con el destino que los tenía unido de una forma casi irreversible.

* * *

 _En la Guerra y el amor, todo se vale... veremos._

 _Me pareció bueno incluir un poco a Asgard en la historia. Recodando en el anime que los bronceados se arrojaban a un estanque. Si soy sincera tuve que buscar en el manga, cómo habían llegado al Mundo submarino. Perdón, es que hace muchos años que no lo leía, y necesitaba una ayudita refresca memoria. Pero en cuanto vi-recordé que lo hacían siguiendo el rastro de thetys desde los cinco picos, pues me pareció mucho embrollo para incluirlo aquí. Mejor nos vamos a Asgard y de paso le damos un poco de protagonismo a los Dioses Guerreros XD_

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado. Será hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias por leer._


	12. Guerra

**¡Hola! Mis queridas lectoras, les traigo el siguiente capítulo rapidito :D**

 **Así me dedico la semana que viene a terminar el siguiente de _Donde la Muerte no me Alcance_. Y Como mañana termina Soul of Gold, estaré muy deprimida para pasarme por aquí...**

 **Sin más, espero disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Tenía que reconocer a regañadientes, que de no ser por su ayuda, habrían caminado por días y días, perdidos entre tanta nieve. A pesar de haber seguido las instrucciones de Dohko y contado con los conocimientos que Dégel tenía sobre las amplias tierras del norte, habían sido arrastrados bajo los impenetrables blancos de sus tierras.

Hilda, la representante de Odín en la Tierra, era una persona amable, casi tanto como su Diosa. Había escuchado atenta todo lo que acontecía, estando al tanto del despertar del Dios de los Mares y la terrible lluvia que había desatado sobre la Tierra, donde su amado Asgard también se veía afectado, por lo que no dudó en prestar ayuda y después de algunas discusiones y miradas escépticas, el Dios Guerrero al mando de su ejército se ofreció a guiarlos.

Así que allí se encontraban, siguiendo los pasos firmes del tal Siegfried de Dubhe Alfa. El frío en aquel olvidado confín del mundo era insoportable, tanto Seiya como los demás Santos de Bronce se abrazaban insistentemente a sí mismos tratando de brindarse calor. Milo los observaba desde una distancia prudente. Quería creer que su falta de sensibilidad hacia el gélido clima se debía pura y exclusivamente a su ahora constante alta temperatura, lo de Dégel era una obviedad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el asgardiano se detuvo sobre un acantilado y los observó severamente.

—Aquí es, a partir de ahora están solos… no nos obliguen a intervenir…—Milo apretó sus puños ante la arrogancia del Dios Guerrero.

—No será necesario… soy un Santo de Oro, no lo olvides…

Tanto los de Bronce como Dégel se sorprendieron de la confianza que irradiaba en ese momento el Santo de Escorpio. Dégel sonrió un poco al notar las similitudes que guardaba con Kardia.

El pozo en el que debían sumergirse se hallaba a sus pies, en el fondo del acantilado, donde el viento corría con intensidad y la nieve caía en abundancia, dificultando así la visión. Sus ojos se posaron en el francés, no quería admitirlo pero se preocupó por él, Dégel tenía esa falencia ahora y al parecer su vista le estaba causando bastantes problemas. De no ser por los cosmos familiares, le costaría reconocerlos, incluso si los tenía a tan escasa distancia como en esos momentos. Milo se acercó a él y le sujetó el brazo, atrayéndolo a su lado, mientras levantaba su voz haciéndose escuchar como el líder que era.

El clima, la necesidad de hallar a Athena y el simple hecho de evitar el contacto visual con el francés, le impidió notar el furioso sonrojo que experimentó el peli verde al tenerlo casi en un abrazo.

—¡Escúchenme, ya sabemos que no seremos bienvenidos allí abajo, tengan cuidado! Dégel y yo saltaremos primero, luego lo harán ustedes, debemos darnos prisa, Athena nos necesita.

Lamentablemente no conocía lo suficiente, más que por historias y viejos escritos, del territorio comprendiente a Poseidón. Pero eso poco le importaba ahora, sea uno, miles o el mismísimo Dios, él pensaba eliminarlos y su objetivo mayor claramente era uno: aquel maldito que osó secuestrar a su Diosa.

Observó a los tres niños que estaban determinados a cumplir sus órdenes, esos que poco antes los habían derrotado tan patéticamente. Pisoteado de una manera absurda, restregando el orgullo Dorado por el asqueroso piso del Santuario mentiroso. Habían sido quienes les habían abierto los ojos, eliminando el maldito velo que cegaba la oscura verdad tras el Patriarca. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, recordar esos acontecimientos no hacía más que llenarlo de frustración y vergüenza, recordándole lo inútiles que fueron al creer ciegamente en ese impostor, y no, no estaba enojado con Saga, a fin de cuentas el imbécil sólo había sido un títere de su propia falencia. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, por ser tan estúpido al no darse cuenta, al no notar las constantes dudas de Camus, y si así fuera, odiarlo también por no tener el empuje suficiente para confiarle algo tan enorme.

Claro está, que sabía de antemano el resultado; se le hubiera reído en la cara, prepotente y soberbio como se recordaba.

—Milo…—la voz suave abriéndose paso entre el intenso viento de Dégel lo trajo de nuevo al presente.

Ya no valía recordar nada de lo sucedido, sólo le restaba hacer arder su cosmos hasta el límite y luchar en honor, una vez más, por su Diosa. Pretendiendo de alguna manera, lavar sus propios errores pasados.

Dirigió de nuevo su vista a los tres jóvenes Santos de Bronce (como suponía Ikki era lo suficientemente arrogante como para pretender unírseles, pero estaba seguro que llegaría). A los niños que otra vez, Athena ponía su vida al cuidado y no pudo sino detenerse en el frágil japonés de cabellos verdes, el que contaba con una expresión agria, de dolor mal oculto. Fueron sus ojos los que se clavaron en sus pupilas regresándole algo que no esperaba y es que se veían atisbos de resentimiento, de odio y los segundos en que sus ojos se movieron para ubicarse exactamente en los brazos unidos de Dégel y él, le dieron la pauta de lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo Shun. No le importó, de todas maneras.

—Tengan cuidado—volvió a repetirles—, confío en ustedes.

Entrelazó su mano con la del francés, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes, y ambos saltaron hacia el fondo, siendo tragados por ese hoyo que simulaba la garganta de un enorme monstruo.

Seiya, Shiryu y Shun chocaron sus puños, al tiempo que saltaban uno detrás del otro.

La opresión que ejercía la falta de aire comenzaba a desesperarlo, las corrientes lo arrastraban de un lado a otro con ferocidad, sujetó con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de ese otro hombre pero la corriente fue más fuerte, deshaciendo el agarre entre los dos, arrastrándolos lejos uno del otro, mientras más caía, su cuerpo se volvía más y más pesado, hasta hacerlo perder la consciencia.

••

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, sentía su cuerpo aún pesado, pero al menos el aire al fin corría libremente por sus pulmones. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces efusivamente, para cuando el mareo se detuvo, pudo divisar el mar en lo alto haciendo las veces de cielo. Luego paseo su vista por sus alrededores, sólo encontrándose con enormes hectáreas de acantilados rocosos, plantas y coral.

Se incorporó de un salto, le costaba enfocar la vista, por lo que activo su cosmos para ayudarse, no sentía la presencia de Milo ni la de sus compañeros, lo último que recordaba era la fuerte corriente que lo arrastró obligándolo a soltar la mano del griego.

Un sonido lo puso en alerta, percatándose de inmediato que se trataba del joven Andrómeda. Corrió a su lado para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, gracias—Shun se ubicó a su lado, mientras contemplaba el paisaje como Dégel lo había hecho en un primero momento—.Así que éste es el fondo del mar, es bastante bello y tranquilo—reconoció.

—No tenemos tiempo para contemplar el pasaje Shun, ¡vamos!

Pero el joven de Bronce no se movió, sino que lo quedó observando con cierta molestia en su rostro.

—No llegué a conocer a Camus realmente, creo que ya se lo había dicho—Dégel se puso rígido y enarcó sus cejas contrariado, no se sentía ya cómodo hablando de Camus—, pero siempre pensé que era alguien excepcional… alguien para admirar—agachó un poco su rostro ensombreciéndolo de repente—para Hyoga, él era un ser sagrado… luego en la batalla en el Santuario, pude comprobar por medio de los demás Santos de Oro, que así era, todos lo lloraron, todos lo admiraban… sobre todo Milo…

Dégel tragó grueso y apretó sus puños inconscientemente dando un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a marcharse, no era que fuera cobarde, pero a decir verdad, no quería escuchar… no se sentía preparado para escuchar.

—Shun, yo…

—Muchos rumores que por años corrieron a lo largo de los dominios del Santuario, decían que el Santo de Acuario era una persona fría y sin sentimientos, pero… hay una gran diferencia entre no tenerlos y saberlos ocultar para protegerlos—los ojos esmeraldas del menor le traspasaron—, usted es la antítesis de Camus en ese sentido.

Abrió sus ojos enormes, petrificándose ante las palabras del joven Santo, sintiéndose empequeñecido ante la situación. Milo se lo había remarcado en una ocasión, incluso Defteros le advirtió que ese sentimentalismo que poseía, algún día sería su cruz… su propia derrota.

—Discúlpeme, no soy quien para decirle estas cosas—volvió a hablar desviando esta vez la mirada hacia el cielo—pues yo estoy llego de sentimientos hacia el mundo y sus habitantes, pero tampoco trato de ocultarlos, las luchas siempre serán crueles, y si he de elegir, siempre evitaría luchar, hasta ahora no sabría qué hacer si llegase a enfrentarme a una persona que quiero—aunque Shun sabía que lo había experimentado en carne propia—, pero también sé que el bello mundo que protegemos esta ante mis sentimientos personales… y es Athena quien mantiene la paz en el mundo, es a ella a quien debemos proteger…

Dio un respingo antes de volverlo a observar mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sincera sonrisa, Dégel estaba asombrado sin poder, aunque quisiera, hablar.

—Perdón—Dégel desvió su rostro apenado—, sé que es mi culpa que Athena esté en peligro, y es por eso que deseo poder redimirme.

Shun asintió levemente, pero su conversación fue interrumpida por un suave canto, acompañado de una sonrisa. Viraron hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el canto para encontrarse con una joven bella de cabellos rubios y mirada celeste, estaba revestida por una Armadura de un rojo intenso. Ambos Santos se colocaron en posición de batalla mientras la joven se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Thetys de Sirena, y soy Marina de Poseidón—saltó con elegancia sobre los corales hasta ubicarse justo delante de ambos—.Santos de Athena, su lucha es en vano, su Diosa ha decidido por ella misma sacrificarse para salvar a la Tierra, y ni ustedes podrán evitarlo.

••

Comenzaba a fastidiarse por no encontrar rastro de algún enemigo o sus compañeros, la corriente había sido tan fuerte mientras descendían que se había visto obligado a soltar la mano del francés, luego no recordaba nada más, hasta que despertó entre medio de unas algas, a la orilla de un gran acantilado, el lugar parecía desierto, por donde mirase sólo hallaba roca y algas, se había percatado que el cielo en ese lugar era el agua que recubría a la Tierra.

Llevaba varios minutos de correr y a medida que avanzaba, sentía que el ambiente se tornaba más y más frío y que las paredes rocosas a su alrededor estaban recubiertas por hielo.

Una sensación extraña comenzó a palpitarle en el pecho, maldijo por lo bajo temiendo que la fiebre comenzara a causarle problemas. Pero no, la sensación no se sentía como cuando la temperatura en su cuerpo se disparaba, era otra cosa, algo más… familiar. Algo en ese lugar se le hacía familiar, reconfortante, era como si el hielo a su alrededor no estuviera formado naturalmente, sino que lo habían creado y que las vibraciones que despedían le traían a su mente buenos recuerdos… pero eso era imposible.

 _—_ _Milo…_

El griego paró su andar cuando sintió el llamado de Dégel.

—Maldita seas Dégel, ¿Dónde estás? Llevo rato recorriendo este lugar y no hallo nada.

 _—_ _Escúchame bien…_

Dégel le narró exactamente todo lo que la Sirena de Poseidón les había dicho a él y a Shun. Que debían destruir todos los Pilares para poder rescatar a Athena que se hallaba en el Soporte Principal. Ambos habían tomado caminos distintos para adelantarse. Shiryu ya había llegado al Pilar del Océano Indico, donde aguardaba el General de Crisaor, Kishna. Y Seiya también había llegado al Pilar del Pacífico Norte custodiado por Baian de Caballo Marino.

Shun iba rumbo al Pacífico Sur y Dégel había tomado el camino hacia el Antártico.

—Muy bien, ahora sabrán estos Generales de qué está hecho un Santo de Oro…—Milo sonrió al divisar por fin la estructura del Pilar en el Océano Ártico.

Llegó a la plataforma pero no pudo ni dar un paso más cuando un intenso frío cubrió toda el área. La sensación que había comenzado a experimentar mientras se acercaba se intensificó de repente, estaba claro que ese cosmos ya lo había sentido antes, pero no podía saber a quién le pertenecía. Ahora se sentía más agresivo, el hielo comenzó a cubrir las paredes alrededor de los Pilares y el suelo en la plataforma.

Milo abrió sus ojos estupefacto ante lo que veía.

—Imposible… un… un Caballero de hielo…—una risa despectiva resonó mientras el cosmos incrementaba y ante él se presentaba el General custodio del Pilar Ártico.

—¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido Milo?—el griego entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar su nombre—.Me decepciona un poco que no me hayas reconocido, o es que la muerte de Camus te afectó demasiado.

—¿Qué…?

Isaac descendió de los escalones que separaban la plataforma del Pilar, ubicándose sólo un paso delante de Milo, sonrió mientras se quitaba el casco ante la incrédula mirada del griego.

—Ha pasado tiempo…

—I…

—Polvo…

—Isaac.

—¡…de Diamantes!

* * *

 _Y, ¿qué les pareció?_

 _Bueno, Isaac no utiliza el polvo de diamantes ni en el manga ni en el anime, pero es algo lógico que conozca esa técnica, después de todo es la técnica base de los Santos de hielo, según Camus y además, cinco años bajo su tutela, pues, cae de maduro. Y en el juego Brave Soldiers, Isaac la utiliza, supongo que en el nuevo que está por salir también lo hará. Creo que el que utilizara esa técnica contra Milo, le da más dramatismo al final XD_

 _Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, será hasta el próximo capítulo._


	13. Debilidad

**¡Hola! he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco de corazón que se tomen el tiempito en leer y comentar, muchas gracias me hacen muy feliz ^^**

 **Sin más, espero y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 _Forcejeaban con atropello, acometidos por la situación, donde kilómetros de suelo blanco les hacían de testigo._

 _¡Por todos los Dioses que ese día quiso golpearlo! Como nunca, y él mismo ya se estaba sintiendo enfermo de la situación. Sintió sus puños dolerles por la presión que ejercía, incapaz de dar una palabra concreta que ayude a su compañero. Le dolía el pecho también, mientras Camus se revolvía con una violencia poco digna de él, entre sus brazos, dispuesto a arrojarse nuevamente al mar helado._

 _—_ _¡Ya detente Camus!_

 _Lo arrastró a la orilla, empujándolo contra el hielo con ferocidad. Estaba irreconocible, jamás en su vida había pensado que Camus podía llegar a ser tan frágil, y no era que todo lo que acontecía no le afectara, le dolía y si escarbaba en su interior, podía jurar que deseaba golpear a Hyoga con todas sus fuerzas, pero verlo actuar de esa manera tan irracional lo enfurecía._

 _—_ _Aléjate, no te metas, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _Milo observó casi impotente como las lágrimas de Camus dejaban pequeñas huellas en el hielo, mientras golpeaba el blanco suelo una y otra vez con sus puños, arrodillado, en una imagen lamentable de un hombre que hasta ese momento nunca había demostrado siquiera compasión por los demás._

 _No era que para Milo, Camus fuera una persona sin sentimientos, él sabía perfectamente que los tenía, pero también sabía que Camus siempre supo utilizar la razón._

 _Era la primera vez que lo observaba como un ser humano, con sentimientos expuestos. Diferente, y esa faceta del francés lo dejaba fuera de lugar, sin saber cómo proceder. Había algo más, claro, Milo lo conocía a la perfección._

 _—_ _Llevas horas en ese mar helado, por muy Santo de hielo que seas, tu cuerpo no resistirá—intentó acercarse pero el cuerpo y cosmos tensos de Camus se lo impidió._

 _—_ _Debo hallarlo—sus uñas se enterraban en las palmas haciéndolas sangrar—Debo hallarlo…—volvió a repetir._

 _Al fin había levantado el rostro para observar a Milo, quien no podía creer la expresión de infinita frustración que quebraba su inmunidad._

 _Habían llegado a la velocidad de la luz cuando el desesperado llamado de Hyoga les advirtió de la tragedia. Milo no quiso escuchar las excusas de Camus para desistirlo de acompañarlo, llegó junto a él, siendo testigo del progresivo derrumbamiento del Santo más indiferente y frío de todos._

 _Al fin comprendía esa otra razón – más egoísta – que impulsaba a Camus a ser tan absurdo. El fracaso del que el francés nunca atestiguó, se alzaba ante él, causándole más frustración de la que pudo haber experimentado en cualquier otra circunstancia, en toda su vida._

 _—_ _Fue una accidente, no podrías haberlo previsto… no es tu…_

 _—_ _¿Mi culpa?—el delgado cuerpo de Camus se irguió, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía—.Lo sientes, ¿verdad, Milo? El cosmos de Isaac ha desaparecido por completo, he fracasado…_

* * *

No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar. Milo dio un salto hacia atrás, estirando su brazo para desviar el golpe congelante del _Polvo de Diamantes_. No había sido enviado con mucha fuerza.

Se quedó observando la dirección donde los cristales de hielo se estrellaban por unos segundos, antes de volver la mirada y todo su cuerpo al General, que se encontraba en la misma impávida posición desde hacía momentos. Sonreía, Isaac sonreía con malicia, casi deformando su rostro, el griego abrió sus ojos aún más grandes al percatarse del increíble cosmos que poseía el alguna vez alumno de Camus.

¿Qué significaba todo esto?

—No esperaba menos de ti—Isaac sonrió mientras avanzaba unos pasos, volviendo a acortar la distancia entre ambos.

—¿Qué significa esto? Se supone que estabas muerto ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Demasiadas preguntas irrelevantes, Milo. Lo único que debes saber es que estás ante el General Marina custodio del Pilar del Océano Ártico, tu rival… y tu tumba.

—Tu ojo…—Donde se suponía estaba el ojo izquierdo del joven, sólo había una cuenca vacía, con una cicatriz atravesándole ese lado del rostro por completo—.¿Qué te sucedió?

—¡Oh! ¿Esto?—dijo señalándose la cicatriz—ocurrió ese día… al fin y al cabo mi esfuerzo fue inútil—apretó con rabia sus puños—, quise salvar a Hyoga ¡que ingenuo!... él ya estaba condenado por su debilidad, al igual que Camus… ambos me dan asco. Ahora tengo en claro mis convicciones y que gracias a Poseidón ¡puedo cumplir con mi verdadero destino!

—¡¿Tu destino es asesinar a gente inocente?! ¿Por qué estás del lado de Poseidón?

—En la guerra los sacrificios son inevitables, para limpiar al mundo corrupto habrán de morir personas inocentes también… es el pequeño precio a pagar por la paz en el mundo… y el Emperador es el único capaz de cumplir con esa utopía.

—Isaac…

Milo no podía creerse lo que escuchaba. Desde que había conocido al joven peli verde, siempre había admirado la fortaleza que poseía y el gran altruismo de protección hacia los demás, amaba la justicia, a pesar de su corta edad, era un niño con fundamentos firmes, al cual admiraba. Milo siempre creyó que quien sucedería a Camus sería Isaac, era el mejor preparado, y obtener la Armadura de Cisne era casi un hecho… y Camus también pensaba así, pero algo dentro de él le instaba a esforzarse por Hyoga, el rubio generaba en el Santo de Acuario una contradicción, un enigma que estaba dispuesto a descifrar. Un instinto que crecía a medida que pasaban los años… y una vez más la razón había caído a favor de Camus, pero Milo sabía que la suerte – e infortunio – de la tragedia que se había cobrado la vida de Isaac, había influenciado mucho.

Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

La piel se le erizó por completo. El cosmos de Dégel pareció explotar en la distancia, algo en su interior se contrajo al percibir la angustia que emanaba. Luego desapareció. Su cuerpo se tensó, queriendo correr para comprobar que el francés se encontraba bien.

Isaac también lo había sentido, desde el instante que Dégel había descendido al fondo del mar, se había percatado de su presencia, era tan parecida a la de su maestro que le daba escalofríos.

—Concéntrate Milo, estás en campo de batalla…—torció sus labios en una mueca mordaz—Pero no te preocupes, pronto de reunirás con _él_. ¿No es eso lo que te preocupa? Ese sujeto que tiene el mismo cosmos que Camus.

Suspiró. Isaac tenía razón, no le importaba que en el pasado haya sido alumno de Camus, ahora era un enemigo y como tal, debía acabarlo.

—Veamos qué puedes hacer—el griego sonrió mientras el cielo se estremecía y la tierra retumbaba ante la caída del primer Pilar, Seiya lo había logrado—.Ahora es mi turno…

 _«Resiste Dégel…»_

En su interior, unos grados más de temperatura presagiaban la tempestad.

••

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Una sensación que lo invadía a cada momento, emergiendo desde la boca de su estómago, para correr cruelmente por sus venas.

Estaba seguro de que había tomado el camino correcto, pero por más que corriera y corriera, sentía que lo estaba haciendo en círculos. El lugar no se veía como el bello paisaje que contempló al despertar, sino todo lo contrario, era sombrío y desértico, una espesa bruma cubría toda la extensión dificultándole la visión. Se sentía frío por momentos, para luego aumentar la temperatura considerablemente, como si se hallara en el interior de un volcán, cada vez que eso ocurría, un pesado escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

 _Dégel._

El peli verde se detuvo ipso facto, había tenido la impresión de que alguien lo llamaba. Había sido tan lejano que, por momentos pensó que era sólo su imaginación. Se observó las manos, le sudaban y temblaban ligeramente.

«Es Athena quien mantiene la paz en el mundo, es a ella a quien debemos proteger.»

Shun tenía razón.

— _Merde!_ No tengo tiempo que perder.

Reanudó su recorrido agudizando sus sentidos, temía que al final de la neblina no hubiera nada, que un sólo paso en falso lo mataría. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien, el presentimiento le comprimía el pecho a medida que avanzaba, era un horrible pálpito que le helaba – si podía aún más – la sangre, tanto que apretó el puño sobre el peto de su Armadura ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

 _Dégel._

Ahí estaba otra vez, pudo escucharlo con claridad, una voz demasiado conocida le llamaba. Una gota de sudor helado resbaló por su sien a medida que – ahora a paso lento – se acercaba a la figura de un enorme Pilar.

—Al fin.

La neblina se acentuaba sobre la plataforma que precedía al Pilar, a los pies de éste se encontraba su guardián.

—Te he estado esperando Dégel…

La neblina fue esfumada con un soplo de cosmos ardiente. En el ambiente sólo quedaron ráfagas de cosmos rojizos y el cuerpo inmóvil del francés. Dégel movió con lentitud sus labios mientras sus ojos crecían en amplitud y sus pupilas se dilataban oscureciendo la mirada.

Ni una sola palabra salió de su garganta.

Escuchó una pequeña risa, socarrona, algo mordaz y en el fondo, como sólo _él_ sabía; inocente.

Lo sintió avanzar, mientras su cuerpo cobraba rigidez y su rostro palidecía.

—No estés tan tenso… soy yo Dégel.

Silencio. Tanto que podía escuchar su propio corazón comenzar a golpetear con fuerza, arrítmico, desfigurando así también su respiración, todo se esfumaba detrás de los pasos del hombre que avanzaba hacia él, todo desaparecía a su alrededor, mientras el sonido del corazón se intensificaba, mientras la respiración comenzaba a fallarle… y el juicio mucho más.

Mil y tal vez más razones por la que debió considerar todo aquello como una ilusión, un espejismo o la cruel broma de su rival. Pero en ese momento, Dégel no atinó a pensar en nada…

Su cuerpo, su mente… su corazón, no halló otra respuesta más que creer en lo que sus incrédulos ojos observaban. La postura defensiva que había adoptado, se desvaneció en un segundo, todo su cuerpo se relajó, sus brazos colgaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sintiendo con violencia la inminente ansia de llorar, incapaz de poder mantener la compostura por más tiempo.

La temperatura del lugar volvió a aumentar, justo como era cuando _él_ estaba cerca.

Y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Dégel siempre fue un hombre fuerte, educado, decidido e inteligente. Sus compañeros lo tenían en una muy alta estima e incluso, había estado en consideración por el Patriarca para sucederlo. Dégel era un Santo poderoso, uno de los más fuertes de su generación, parecía siempre mantener la calma ante cualquier situación, buscando siempre utilizar la lógica contra sus enemigos, analítico e imperturbable, así lo veían los demás.

Y a pesar de ello, de todo eso… él también tenía una debilidad, que nunca pudo ocultar.

—Kardia.

Ni sus ojos defectuosos le privaron de reconocer la espléndida sonrisa que portaba el – hasta ahora – difunto Santo de Escorpio.

—Así es… he vuelto por ti…

••

Golpe tras golpe, levantaban escombros y acumulaban heridas, una aguja era contraatacada con el ataque cada vez más frío de Isaac. Nunca se hubiera imaginado la evolución que había sufrido su ex protegido, su cosmos claramente podía hacerle frente a cualquier Santo Dorado. Sonrió.

—Tu fuerza es increíble, me has dejado sorprendido—dijo mientras limpiaba un hilo de sangre que comenzó a brotar de sus labios.

Isaac entrecerró sus ojos. El combate desde un inicio parecía parejo, pero, sentía que Milo hacía esfuerzos enormes para seguirle el ritmo y por más que se sentía seguro de ganar, le sorprendía que ello pasara. En el pasado, cuando Milo solía pasar tiempo en Siberia y entrenar con ellos, Isaac jamás fue capaz de vencerlo.

Vio como limpiaba con su antebrazo el exceso de sudor, y trataba de llenar sus pulmones con enormes bocanadas de aire. Algo estaba sucediendo. También estaba ese extraño calor sofocante que había comenzado a sentirse desde que el Escorpión había llegado.

Milo lo sabía, por eso y es que desgraciadamente estaba sonriendo con ironía. La fiebre había levantado temperatura muy rápido, y su cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle, si no acababa con todo, pronto el acabado sería él.

—No te estás tomando el combate en serio ¡deja de luchar como si estuviéramos en Siberia!

—Créeme Isaac, no lo hago, no me interesa el pasado, tú ahora eres un enemigo—sonrió ante la confusión que comenzaba a experimentar el menor—, es una verdadera lástima, pero me alegra haber podido luchar contigo una vez más, eres un guerrero excepcional.

Elevó su cosmos, al mismo tiempo su corazón aceleraba su pulso y la sangre hirviendo circulaba por su cuerpo como una corriente de alto voltaje. Se quejó, no iba a lograrlo, su vista estaba borrosa, y el aplomo no dejaba mover sus extremidades con libertad.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, me has decepcionado…—el finlandés alzó sus manos—¡te acabaré con mi técnica más poderosa!—Esa era su luz verde. Tenía que arriesgarse o moriría sin remedio—¡Muere Milo! ¡Aurora Boreal!

El inmenso cosmos del General se masificó en una bola gélida que arrasaba todo a su paso. Aguardó hasta el último segundo antes de bajar la guardia, Isaac abrió sus ojos casi sin creérselo, no entendía como Milo era tan estúpido para querer recibir el ataque de lleno sin defensa alguna. Apretó sus dientes, se estaba burlando de él… el muy maldito.

El impacto fue peor de lo que esperaba, en verdad que Isaac tenía un poder monstruoso. El ataque lo arrastró por los cielos, de no haber sido por su Armadura, seguramente su cuerpo habría volado en mil pedazos. Pero había funcionado, el cosmos de Isaac, comenzó a inmiscuirse en su ardiente corazón, bajando así la temperatura, estabilizando todos sus órganos.

Isaac no se movió de su lugar cuando el cuerpo de Milo cayó produciendo un gran cráter, mucho menos cuando lo vio emerger del mismo con apenas unos raspones.

—Ese ataque sí que me dolió, pero déjame decirte una cosa Isaac…tú nunca podrás vencerme.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué dices?—apretaba sus puños con fuerza e impotencia—¡deja de alardear!

—Olvidas algo importante… yo conozco a la perfección los movimientos de Camus.

Y él había sido su alumno, tenía su técnica y estilo, su aura, sus ataques.

••

—No… no puede ser.

¿Qué hacia Kardia allí?

Cada paso que daba acercándose, podía sentir como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer, trayendo a su mente recuerdos pasados, dibujando en su mente una y otra vez el día en que lo conoció, el día en que le dio aquel torpe primer beso, el día que se entregó a Kardia sin dudas y las veces que le había jurado amor.

También estaba esas otras imágenes, esas donde Kardia se moría en sus brazos, respirando por última vez su nombre, despidiéndose con aquel _te amo_ , que le había matado en vida.

¿Qué hacia Kardia allí?

* * *

 _«Razona Dégel. Razona. Serénate y usa la razón…»_

* * *

El pálpito insomne dentro de su pecho crecía con cada paso. Sin darse cuenta él mismo había comenzado a avanzar hacia Kardia. Las manos habían dejado de temblarle, su sudor se había convertido en fina escarcha sobre sus palmas, pero las lágrimas no pudo contenerlas.

Lo sintió acariciarle, limpiándolas, sus manos eran tan cálidas como las recordaba, con aquella ligera aspereza de un hombre curtido por el combate. Y lloró más.

* * *

 _«Razona Dégel… tienes que razonar»_

* * *

Sus sentimientos le ganaban una vez más la batalla a su consciencia, imposibilitando todo lo que gritaba y estallaba en su cabeza. Quería librarse de esas manos y pedir explicaciones a lo inverosímil que estaba viviendo.

Golpear a ese sujeto por atreverse a tomar la forma de Kardia, pero entonces sus emociones lo traicionaban, dejándolo sin fuerzas siquiera para levantar el puño.

—No llores, he venido a buscarte. Para irnos lejos de todo esto.

—Kardia…—volvió a susurrar. Abrazándolo mientras el llanto parecía reírse de él, por haber perdido la batalla.

Lo sabía. Kardia jamás diría algo así, jamás huiría de una Guerra contra un Dios.

Lo sabía.

Por eso apretó sus puños cuando sintió el filo de la mano atravesarle el cuello, descomponiendo así todo a su alrededor, mientras el cielo y la tierra se teñían de sangre y burla.

¿Aún la noche perduraba? ¿La luna estará brillando? O es que el sol por fin había aparecido…

En la superficie todo era gris, un gris brillando de modo extraño, el cielo parecía llorar ¿en quién buscará consuelo?

Se sentía tan débil. Inútil.

Estiró su mano tratando de alcanzar la imagen de Kardia, pero ésta se perdía, se alejaba… se moría.

Dégel se estaba muriendo, castigándose a sí mismo por haber obrado otra vez, con debilidad. Lamentaba haber llegado a esa época, haber conocido a Milo, haberlo querido… usado, buscando rearmar algo que ya estaba roto hacía siglos atrás, como su alma, como su cuerpo. Lo comprendió, algo que se ha roto, jamás volverá a ser igual, a armarse.

—Perdóname Milo, Defteros… Athena.

Ya no lloraría, no valía la pena hacerlo.

Tanto Milo como Kanon lo sintieron. Una horrible opresión en el pecho, difícil de describir. Esas almas dormidas habían comenzado a doler…

* * *

 _Y, ¿qué les pareció? ay Dégel... esperemos que se encuentre bien..._

 _Bueno, habiendo dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora sí hablaré un poco de todo lo que me produjo el final de Soul of Gold. Cada quien tiene su propia opinión sobre lo que ésta reciente saga nos dejó, buenas y malas. Pues como fans, creo que tenemos el derecho de quejarnos cuando algo no nos agrada de la serie que nos marcó en todas las etapas de nuestra vida. Por lo menos en mí así lo fue, mi infancia, mi adolescencia y ahora que soy ya mayor._

 _Podemos desvirtuarnos hablando de lo mal que estuvo animada, de lo rápido que se dieron las peleas y de lo flojo que estuvieron los diálogos en ciertas ocasiones, forzados por la apremio. De lo mal que se utilizaron a ciertos personajes... pero de todo ello ya hay bastante._

 _Yo sólo quiero quedarme con lo bueno que me dejó, con la emotividad que viví al verlos luchar juntos. La increíble manera en la que Afrodita salva a sus compañeros (a mi parecer, fue el mejor) Y sobre todo, el encuentro entre Aioros y Saga que no tuvimos en el Muro de los Lamentos. Fue breve, pero memorable, a partir de ese momento, yo - sensible como soy - lloré. El que Aioros viera a través de la mirada de Saga y comprendiera todo lo que había sufrido esos años, me llegó y que dijera que luchar a su lado es un honor T_T_

 _Punto aparte para Milo y Camus. Muchos creen que su "reconciliación" fue agria. Pero para mí fue perfecta, tal y como ellos son. Milo no necesitaba decirle que lo perdonaba, Camus ya lo sabía al momento de escucharlo decir "no dudes más" . Es increíble, pero Milo se convirtió en el maestro de Camus._

 _Fue un capítulo final lleno de emociones, y con todo y errores, lo amé, pues realmente siento que los Santos de Oro se han ido para siempre... Disculpen lo largo de esto, pero necesitaba escribirlo._

 _Bueno, será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer._


	14. Fortaleza

**¡Hola! Paso a dejar el siguiente capítulo. No me canso de agradecer su aceptación hacia la historia, me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Quisiera agradecer a Kelly, Sorgin y helen por sus comentarios, que no puedo agradecer personalmente por ser anónimos. ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras! Y por supuesto a todos los que siguen y se suman a la historia, son unos amores :)**

 **Sin más, espero y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Sentía tantas ganas de reír. El estruendoso sonido que producía el cielo, cada vez que caía un Pilar, era música para sus oídos.

No podía ocultar la satisfacción impregnada en su rostro, deformando sus labios en una cruenta sonrisa. Tres Pilares ya habían sido destruidos junto a sus Generales. Se sentía cada vez más pleno, más próximo a cumplir con su objetivo. Cada litro de agua que ahogaba a Athena lo acercaba a tener el mundo a sus pies.

No fallaría. Su dolor por fin sería pagado. Ningún Dios le diría que era una sombra sin valor, porque él mismo sería un Dios. Él se alzaría sobre esos malditos seres inmortales que le dieron la espalda… sin tan sólo Saga estuviera vivo para verlo triunfar.

—Pareces muy sereno a pesar de que los Santos de Athena se acercan al Templo del Emperador.

—No lo harán, hasta aquí llegó el intento de heroísmo de los Santos.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—¿Y tú por qué no lo estás?

Sonrió de lado al ver la expresión de enfado en el rostro de Sorrento. Disfrutaría destruyéndolo. Con él más que nadie. Había sido una molestia desde el mismo día que se incorporó al ejército marino, sembrando la duda de su liderazgo incluso con el propio Poseidón. Para su suerte, todos le tenían fe ciega, pero eso no quitaba que era una real y poderosa molestia.

—Lymnades al parecer se ha encargado de derrotarlos…—aceptó el joven de cabellos lavanda.

Pero en su tono de voz y la tensión de su cuerpo, dejaba entrever el fastidio que ello le generaba. No le parecían correctas sus formas de combate, tan miserables y deshonrosas.

—Sí…

Kanon también lo sintió. Ya sólo quedaba en pie el Santo de Escorpio. Extendió sus palmas ante sus ojos, cerrándolas y abriéndolas constantemente, para concluir en un apretado y furioso puño.

A _él_ también.

Le hubiera encantado arrancarle las entrañas con sus propias manos, verlo suplicar por piedad… verlo sangrar y morir. Y todo delante de ese maldito de Dégel… mientras su ancestral alma llora por dentro.

 _«Te lo encargo Isaac, no me defraudes.»_

Un dulce canto comenzaba a expandirse por todo el territorio marino, un canto lleno de bondad y candidez. Sosegando así, las heridas, los sentidos, los odios…

Athena había comenzado a cantar en pos de la esperanza.

••

El arduo combate que llevaban a cabo se vio interrumpido por la suave voz de Athena, no parecía provenir desde el Soporte Principal, sino desde el fondo de sus propios corazones, dotando de vitalidad y renovando las fuerzas.

Respiraban con pesadez, el pecho subía y bajaba enérgicamente. Las heridas en sus cuerpos y los destrozos alrededor del Pilar daban cuenta de la increíble batalla.

—¡Ya deja de luchar Isaac! ¿Es que acaso no escuchas?

El joven peli verde frunció el ceño. Claro que la escuchaba, el canto de Athena había invadido su cuerpo, tocándolo en un abrazo que sólo una madre amorosa puede dar. Lleno de misericordia, apacible. Acariciaba su rostro con benevolencia, transmitiendo su fe, su poder… su inmenso amor. Esa era la Diosa por la que Hyoga había dado la vida. La que Camus le enseñó a proteger y amar. Athena era la Diosa de la Justicia, la que llevaba en su corazón el amor verdadero hacia sus protegidos; los humanos en el mundo, en el bello mundo que él juró defender.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que aquel magno canto fuera mentira? ¿Qué aquella sensación de bienestar y abrigo sea mentira?

Camus nunca habría dado la vida por una mentira. Pero lo había dejado morir, lo había dejado en el olvido y al amparo de otro Dios. Isaac cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza.

—¡Isaac!

Milo olvidó por un momento el combate y corrió en su ayuda. Grande fue su asombro al verlo llorar y golpear el suelo resquebrajado de la plataforma, destruyéndola con la inmensa frustración que estaba experimentando.

¿En qué debía creer? ¿A quién?

—El maestro… el maestro era una persona justa, él nos enseñó a creer en nuestro destino, en nuestro honor… "Nada es más importante que el honor de un Santo, la lealtad es la única religión que poseemos, nunca dejen que las emociones ni los sentimientos cieguen su propósito, mantengan en alto y presente sus ideales y luchen por lo que es correcto"… esas eran sus palabras.

Milo no dijo nada, se mantuvo frente a él, observando como poco a poco el joven que alguna vez conoció, volvía a ser el mismo.

—Yo lo admiraba tanto… lo idolatraba—las lágrimas habían comenzado a mojar el suelo, sus puños se habían detenido, mientras su cuerpo por entero temblaba.

El canto de Athena había dejado de sentirse. Había sido una tortura sentirlo, pues la devoción, la convicción y amor en él, le habían destrozado. Todo aquello por lo que en el pasado había idealizado en Camus, resurgió con fuerzas, llenándolo de dudas y temor.

—¿Crees que lo que Poseidón está haciendo es lo correcto? ¿ _Ese_ es tu ideal Isaac? ¿Tu honor y lealtad?

El joven abrió su ojo sano conmocionado ante las duras palabras de Escorpio. Esas mismas preguntas le estaban haciendo un agujero en su consciencia, con el mismo ardor y veneno que la aguja de Milo. Sus ideales… su honor, siempre fue el de proteger la Tierra, el de destruir a aquellos que se atrevieran a profanar su paz.

—Los humanos se merecen el castigo de Poseidón—dijo con una convicción tambaleante.

—Tú y yo también, porque somos mortales que habitan este mundo. Haz dejado que tu indiferencia hacia el dolor ajeno se convierta en tu nuevo propósito, crees que todos los humanos merecen sufrir por el simple hecho de ser imperfectos… quieres hacerlos participe de tu propio dolor…

Milo no se escuchaba molesto, Isaac levantó su rostro para ver con estupefacción como el Santo de Escorpio también lloraba. Al fin había entendido cual era el dolor del menor.

—Milo...

—Camus estuvo a punto de perder la vida mientras te buscaba, llegó a nadar en el mar de Siberia por varios días, enfrentándose a los remolinos violentos y las heladas temperaturas. Crees que él te dejó morir sin importarle, ¿no es así? Camus era una persona fría, sí. Pero te amaba—se arrodilló ante él sujetando el desencajado rostro del menor—Es por eso que te uniste a Poseidón, porque pensaste que Camus te había abandonado, creíste que él te traiciono… te sentiste solo.

—¡Ya basta!

Dio un manotazo para quitarse a Milo e incorporarse, temblando cada vez más ya no sabía si por rabia, impotencia o temor. El griego también se incorporó, ninguno dijo nada durante varios segundos. Milo entendía en parte al General, él mismo se había sentido traicionado cuando Camus murió, dejándolo solo. Y hasta ahora comprendía que su muerte no era una traición, era la prueba fehaciente del honor del francés.

Y él, se había revolcado en ese honor.

Kiki llegó en ese momento con la Armadura de Libra, confundido por la escena que presenciaba, estaba seguro que los encontraría luchando, pero por el contrario, el ambiente era de confusión.

—Dime, ¿Qué harás?

—Mi deber es proteger este Pilar—Milo sonrió.

—Que así sea entonces.

••

—¿Señor?...

—¡Aléjate!

Casi caía. Su equilibro no le aguantaba el peso, mientras su rodilla se incrustaba en el suelo y el pecho aprecia estallarle, así mismo como la cabeza. Kanon se retorcía mientras desde su interior voces lejanas le gritaban que detenga la locura que estaba cometiendo, que estaba a tiempo de pedir perdón y recibir la clemencia de los Dioses.

Aquellas voces las distinguía bien, eran Saga y Defteros. Era su alma reencarnada y aquella que comparte como única persona con Saga, como un todo. Esa que le confiere experimentar todo lo que alguna vez padeció su hermano. Y la otra que luchaba por ganar terreno y salvar lo que amaba.

No claudicaría, pasó todos esos años ignorándolas, no permitiría que a puertas de su victoria, se la arrebataran con sentimentalismos. Él tenía su propia alma también, negra y podrida.

El dolor se intensificó cuando el débil cosmos de Dégel pareció desaparecer en el firmamento, si no actuaba rápido el francés moriría.

—¡Ya déjame en paz!—bramó.

El soldado que se encontraba ahí lo observaba confundido, mientras veía a su máxima autoridad – después del Dios, claro está – revolcarse y sufrir alguna especie de desequilibrio mental, manteniendo una ardua lucha con su consciencia. Se tensó cuando lo observó incorporarse, su cosmos fluctuaba a su alrededor, no se dignó a voltear, mientras emprendía camino lejos del Pilar que custodiaba. Algo en su cosmos había cambiado, pero tal vez fue su imaginación, a fin de cuentas era tan sólo un soldado, el poder que Kanon poseía estaba muy por encima de su comprensión.

A lo lejos, en dirección al Ártico, el retumbar del océano confirmaba la caída de su Pilar.

••

Estaba exhausto, la fiebre había consumido gran parte de su fuerza, pero necesitaba llegar lo antes posible donde se hallaba Dégel, su oscilante y débil cosmos le ponían los pelos de punta. Temía perderlo.

Temía _perderlo_ …

Cerró sus ojos, mientras se envolvía en cosmos y corría lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitían, y tal vez un poco más. Sabía que Dégel había tomado el camino hacia el Pilar del Océano Antártico, y estaba seguro que iba en la dirección correcta, pero por más que se empeñaba en buscar rastro del Pilar, lo único que hallaba era el camino del acantilado que parecía no tener fin, las escaleras seguían apareciendo, mientras el frío y el calor se mezclaban para erizarle la piel y producirle escalofríos. Algo se sentía fuera de lugar, una extraña premonición.

No podía detenerse a pensar en esas cosas, todavía faltaban tres Pilares más y el cosmos de Athena estaba cada vez más menguado. Unos minutos más pasaron hasta que el Pilar se alzó a su vista.

Su sangre se heló cuando llegó a la plataforma y halló no sólo a Dégel ahí, sino también a Seiya y Shun. Todos parecían haber sido atacados desprevenidos, pues no llevaban rastros que evidenciaran una batalla, sobre todo el francés, que se hallaba un tanto separado de los otros dos. Caminó con el corazón latiéndole velozmente hacia él.

—Dégel.

Su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando lo sintió removerse y apretar sus parpados, llevaba una herida profunda a la altura de su nuca, desde donde sangraba profusamente. Había llegado a tiempo, pero poco faltó para que muriera. Milo quitó el peto con cuidado acariciando el pecho del peli verde, su dedo índice se incrustó en el centro del mismo, deteniendo así la hemorragia. Lo había salvado.

—Veo que te preocupas por él… Milo.

El cuerpo entero se endureció, paralizando así todos sus sentidos. Milo abrió sus ojos enormes sin voltear aún. El silencio se propagó, mientras parecía que incluso su respiración se dejaba de sentir.

Quietud. Sin tiempo ni espacio tangible, meramente sensorial, así había experimentado la primera vez que lo escuchó. Así volvía a experimentar su voz. Dejó a Dégel con cuidado en el suelo, volteando con cuidado.

¿Qué era real y qué fantasía? ¿El hombre en el suelo o _él_?

—Camus.

Allí se encontraba el francés que alguna vez le entregó su alma a su cuidado. Vestido como solía estar cuando entrenaba, con sus pantalones grises y camisa azul. Con el cabello tan perfecto y sus ojos tan azules. Sonriéndole.

—He esperado mucho para volver a verte—Camus sonrió mientras se acercaba a Milo, quien no podía mover su cuerpo—¿No te alegra verme mi amor?

Milo frunció el ceño. _Ese_ no podía ser Camus. Él JAMÁS lo llamaría de esa forma. Y no porque no lo fuera, pero Camus siempre había tenido su particular forma de llamarlo _cariñosamente_ , ésta no lo era.

—Milo—lo vio tenderle la mano, la cual Milo no aceptó—.Ya veo, entonces no tendré remedio más que matarte, espero y puedas perdonarme.

Camus alzó sus brazos dispuesto a realizar su máxima técnica.

—Maldito—el griego apretó sus puños con rabia—, eres un ingenuo si piensas que caeré en tu trampa—vio como Camus se detenía y fruncía el ceño—¡Muéstrate maldito!

Dégel despertó en ese momento, algo atontado por la contusión, le dolía la herida, pero cuando se llevó la mano hacia ella, vio que ya no sangraba. Trató de incorporare, seguía desorientado, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cunado notó la presencia de Milo y…

—¡Milo!—el griego giró encontrándose con el despierto francés—¡Ese no es Camus! ¡No te dejes engañar!—gritó mientras se ubicaba a su lado.

—Ya lo sé, no soy tan tonto para caer en su trampa—Lymnades tomó su verdadera apariencia, mientras reía con desprecio—.Este sujeto es un asco, despreciable hasta para Poseidón.

Milo no quería retrasar más su batalla, verle el rostro al hombre que había intentado engañarlo le enfureció, por lo que su cosmos se encendió al máximo, mientras el destello carmesí salió de su dedo en quince directos golpes que no le dieron chance al General siquiera de sorprenderse, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había sido golpeado por la Aguja Escarlata, incluida Antares.

Como era de esperarse, se desplomó completamente inerte. El griego dio un hondo suspiro, por un momento, un efímero instante, había caído en su trampa, había creído que era Camus. Ya no estaba seguro de desear que lo hiciera, ya no sabría qué hacer con su culpa si Camus revivía.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Milo observó la herida de Dégel, mientras acariciaba su cuello. El francés sintió estremecerse.

—Ahora sí, disculpa, yo…

—No digas nada—Milo se acercó más a él—.Ya no digas más nada Dégel.

Y lo besó. Sintiendo como la frustración se enredaba en la lengua de su amante, sintiendo como era absorbida rápidamente por el francés para transformarla en algo completamente distinto. Como su aire frío le entregaba calidez ¡qué ironía! Dégel bajaba sus pulsaciones, su euforia. Y se entregaba también a la embriaguez que sólo poseía Escorpio. Ya no tenía más dudas, Milo en definitiva era Kardia y así se sentía bien. El griego lo observó esbozando una tenue sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

El beso concluyó unos instantes antes de que Kiki llegara con la Armadura de Libra. Tiempo en el cual tanto Seiya como Shun despertaban también. Dégel fue el encargado de destruir el Pilar. El tiempo apremiaba por lo que rápidamente los de Bronce se dirigieron a los dos Pilares restantes, Milo ya no tenía intenciones de jugar con los Generales, debía ir donde se hallaba Poseidón – y muy probable, Dragón del Mar –. Y Dégel iría con él.

—Kiki, ¿él…?

Vio al pequeño lemuriano asentir. Su interior se alivió de la escueta respuesta. El pequeño pelirrojo siguió camino donde Shun había ido, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó Dégel al observar el rostro aliviado de Milo.

—Digamos que esta Guerra me ha dado una gran sorpresa.

Sus cabellos se ondearon violentamente cuando todo el lugar pareció electrificarse en una corriente cósmica inconmensurable. Ambos se colocaron hombro a hombro, tomando una posición de alerta. Alguien estaba allí.

—Es grato volver a verte mi estimado Dégel.

Kanon hizo su aparición ante ellos, ya no llevaba su capa, pero el casco seguía resguardando su identidad. Milo se colocó un paso delante del francés, mientras apretaba sus dientes con fiereza. Allí estaba el maldito que había secuestrado a su Diosa. Sentía la mirada del General a pesar de que el casco la cubría por completo.

Él también le devolvió con furia la mirada, agazapado como bestia dispuesta a devorarlo. Le cobraría todas las atrocidades que había cometido. En ellas también iba el querer proteger a Dégel. Y es que Kardia resonaba con fuerza en su interior, despertando esa personalidad explosiva y desafiante que a fin de cuentas, compartía con su predecesor.

Lucharía por Athena. Por el amor de ella, el cual significaba la salvación del mundo. Y también por el amor de Dégel, que El General _misterioso_ , estaba dispuesto a robar.

* * *

 _Y, ¿qué les pareció? Espero sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado._

 _Milo y Dégel están más cercanos, encontrando en el otro, equilibro, y tal vez... tal vez amor XD Pobre de mi Kanon/Defteros que es un tercero en discordia._

 _¿Qué habrá sucedido con Isaac?... Ya sabrán ;)_

 _Será hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer_.


	15. Destino

**¡Hola! Siéntanse cómodas lectoras que este capítulo tiene una gran revelación XD**

 **Estamos por los caminos cruciales del fic, en verdad no sé cuantos capítulos más habrá, pero todavía queda bastante por desgreñar.**

 **Sin más espero y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

En el vasto dominio eterno donde se bañan los misterios de los Dioses, fluctuaba el estanque donde el día y la noche perdían su horizonte. Formando en su interior imperecedero, una nebulosa que respiraba suave y acompasado, hipando en cortos periodos; Chronos al parecer, dormía.

—¡No entiendo cómo puedes dormir después de lo que has hecho!—la chillona voz de Hécate logró sacarlo de su pequeño – y a sus palabras – merecido descanso.

—¡Ya cállate bruja decrepita! Me produces jaqueca—rezongó—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Poseidón ha despertado y secuestró a Athena… sus Santos, entre ellos, el de Acuario que tú enviaste, están luchando—comentó.

—¿Y por un pleito entre esos dos me despiertas? ¡Debería eliminarte bruja!—bramó el Dios, haciendo tambalear a la anciana que se encontraba sobre el risco.

Hécate pasó saliva mientras, aclaraba su voz, en verdad que Chronos era de temer.

—¿Qué sucederá si Acuario muere? Su tiempo no ha concluido aún…

Una pequeña carcajada se escuchó antes de que el Dios del tiempo volviera a hablar, haciendo que la anciana frunciera el ceño por la infantilidad con la que se comportaba un ser tan importante como él.

—Hécate, ¿tú sabes lo que el aleteo de una mariposa puede producir?—la bruja se rascó la cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que tú no puedes asegurar que la suave brisa que sus alas producen, no ocasionen desastres después… una simple mariposa puede desatar un caos, que podría ser irreversible… La realidad depende de un enorme conjunto de circunstancias inciertas… ¿comprendes? ¿Qué crees que sucederá con el pasado, el presente y el futuro de esta línea temporal, si el Santo de Acuario muere?... ¿qué crees que sucederá con un destino que cambia el curso que estaba pautado?

Hécate saltó del risco donde se mantenía y corrió hasta la orilla donde desaparecía el suelo y comenzaba la nebulosa que era el Dios. Sus ojos estaban completamente fuera de órbita y el pánico se reflejó en su rostro. Chronos se limitó a reír por su reacción.

La bruja conocía lo ocurrido en la anterior Guerra entre el Dios del Inframundo y Athena. Incluso sabía del papel que jugó el Santo de Acuario en la misma, dando encierro al renaciente Poseidón. Que Dégel falleciera, supondría un incontable desencadenamiento de sucesos que podrían cambiar la vida tal y como se conoce en la actualidad.

—¡Explícate! ¡¿Por qué quieres cambiar la historia de ésta manera?!—gritó alarmada, una horrible sensación se había apoderado de ella—¿Por qué aceptaste la vida de Athena?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, me da a pensar que realmente eres una ignorante a pesar de todos los años que llevas vividos… los Dioses existimos más allá de la comprensión de los mortales, y sus acciones no deben ser cuestionadas o desobedecidas… los humanos parecen haber olvidado el respeto hacia los Dioses, incluso tú, que eres una habitante de la Luna parece ignorarlo…—hubo un terrible silencio después de esa última frase.

Hécate estaba nerviosa, pues al parecer el Dios comenzaba a fastidiarse y de ser así no revelaría lo que realmente tramaba, e incluso, la asesinaría sin ningún tipo de pudor… eso lo sabía muy bien.

—Jamás he cuestionado los designios que los Dioses impartieron desde la Era Mitológica, pero me resulta extraño pensar que tú, un Dios al que no le gusta que el tiempo se modifique, pues el destino está pautado en cada ser humano, haya provocado esta disputa…

—A mí no me interesa la vida de Athena ni sus Santos, ni de ningún humano, incluso la vida de los Dioses que rigen el Olimpo me es indiferente… pero, a veces, para aprender una lección, hay que dar un ejemplo, hay que cometer el error… Es probable que Athena haya estado en lo correcto, y que el destino del Santo de Escorpio, de alguna manera haya sido modificado… su alma al parecer así lo manifestó al despertar en forma de la fiebre que lo aqueja, en su actual reencarnación…

—¿Usted…?

—Es por ello que envié al Santo antiguo al presente, para comprobar esa teoría… lo demás dependerá de ellos, ahora el destino de todo su universo conocido, depende de que Dégel de Acuario no muera…

••

Una suave brisa danzó entre ellos, el polvo ligero levantó vuelo mientras pequeñas piedras colisionaban al sentirse aplastadas por la fricción que emanaba el ambiente. Una corriente – invisible al ojo común – atravesó la superficie, resquebrajando a su paso el suelo y las columnas alrededor de la plataforma.

Milo mantuvo su sonrisa en alto mientras el aguijón en su dedo crecía en tamaño, sentía como comenzaba a molestarle por el deseo de aplastar a su rival. Por fin estaba frente a frente con el mandito que había secuestrado a Athena, con el mandito que guardaba parte del corazón de Dégel.

—¿Seguirás ocultando tu rostro General?—dijo mientras, casi inconscientemente colocaba al francés detrás suyo.

Todos podían sentir como el cosmos de Athena comenzaba a debilitarse. El tiempo se acababa y el silencio alrededor del domino marítimo le inquietaba ¿Qué tanto tardaban Seiya y los demás en destruir los últimos Pilares?

—Mi rostro no es importante Santo de Athena, pero si tanto deseas ver quien será tu asesino, te daré el gusto—colocó ambas manos en el casco—.Te mostraré el rostro de quien se ha estado burlando de ustedes, imbécil.

Cualquiera en lugar del Escorpión hubiera sentido una perplejidad y desconcierto enorme. Un aturdimiento acompañado por el sordo sonido del casco al caer en el suelo sin cuidado y respeto alguno. Cualquiera hubiera contenido el aliento caótico y asustado de ver a un muerto en pie, mientras la gravedad terminaba de acomodar los cabellos azules sobre los hombros y espalda del _muerto_.

Cualquiera. Pero si algo había aprendido Milo en el fondo del Mar, era justamente eso… los muertos se ponían de pie, hablaban, atacaban y se convertían en enemigos…

Ya se había imaginado que ese horrible día traería conmoción. Un extraño presagio había leído en las grises nubes que servían de cielo en esa lluvia que comenzaba a ser perenne. Aun así, en su rostro se había reflejado de manera efímera el asombro. Erguido e imponente ante él, se hallaba Kanon, fiel copia de lo que fue Saga. Se permitió esos segundos de conmoción, luego; sonrió.

Dégel, por supuesto, era otro asunto.

También quiso sonreír. Le hubiera encantado sonreír de la manera en que lo hacía Milo, en la perversa manera en que lo hacía Kanon. Pero su sonrisa distaba mucho de eso… sus ojos, que hacía ya tiempo habían dejado de estar recubiertos por los lentes que el griego le había otorgado, escaparon un tanto más lejos en el tiempo, donde Defteros aparecía de una manera completamente diferente a la que tenía enfrente.

Donde el gemelo con cierta timidez innata en él, alzaba su brazo y rozaba su rostro con esas enormes manos que poseía y sonreía de manera franca y abierta, tan pura y dulce, que cualquiera pensaría no podría esbozar alguien como él.

Ahora, aquel nuevo ser en que se había convertido Defteros, le producía temor. Sí, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía asustado ante su presencia.

¿Qué futuro tan horrible le habían legado a las generaciones por venir? ¿Por qué se insistía siempre en cometer una y otra vez, el mismo error?

Un dolor insondable se instaló en su pecho, mientras contemplaba lo que los errores de quienes deben dar el ejemplo, convertían a un ser lleno de integridad, en un vil traidor y manipulador. Una amargura que le recorría el cuerpo en forma de corriente, mientras veía devastado al gemelo revestido con esa Escama, con ese rostro desfigurado por la sórdida sonrisa que portaba. Y sus ojos… en ellos anidaban solamente oscuridad, una ventana hacia el interior donde reflejaba la ambición de someter a todos en las tinieblas… sus ojos irradiaban odio.

Defteros se había convertido en un verdadero demonio.

La voz de Milo quebró el silencio.

—Saga…—Claro que fue inevitable para Milo nombrar al difunto Santo de Géminis, a pesar de saber que no se trataba de él. Su similitud era monstruosa. Entonces recordó lo que Dégel le había dicho sobre el segundo gemelo, el maldecido por las estrellas.—No, claro—se corrigió—; no eres Saga. Eres su hermano gemelo… el _segundo_ …—sonrió.

Kanon sonrió más.

—Es bueno saber que no me confundes con el estúpido de mi hermano gemelo—dio unos pasos al frente—.Así es Escorpio, mi nombre es Kanon de Géminis.

—Segundo para mí está bien—ironizó.

Kanon entrecerró sus ojos, pero no dejó que el comentario le afectara. Había padecido infinidad de humillaciones peores, de las que su hermano, se llevaba el premio mayor. Conocía las tácticas del griego menor, de hacer caer a sus víctimas en la trampa que las palabras provocaban. Él era inmune a todo eso.

—Segundos serán los que necesite para acabar contigo, Escorpio.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes…

Palma contra puño. Puño contra palma. Los golpes se escucharon en el aire al instante en que ambos cuerpos salían impulsados hacia su rival. Era cierto que contaba con pocos años por aquel entonces, pero Milo recordaba perfectamente las veces que había entrenado junto a Saga, de las cuales, jamás había logrado siquiera dar un golpe al geminiano y si Kanon era igual de fuerte que su hermano – como así lo podía sentir – debía ser muy cuidadoso, el menor error lo pagaría caro.

Sólo rogaba por que la fiebre no apareciera en ese momento.

—Detente…—susurró Dégel—.Detente—rogó esta vez. Milo lo observó buscando en su mirada el porqué de ese pedido, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de los hechos?

Fueron unos instantes, pero a Kanon le bastaron para aprovechar esa distracción que tuvo su rival para golpearlo en el estómago y lanzarlo con una velocidad infernal sobre Dégel. El impacto hizo que ambos salieran despedidos varios metros antes de estrellarse sobre una pared.

—¡Milo!—Dégel sostuvo el malherido cuerpo del griego, ayudándose mutuamente al incorporarse.

—No cabe duda que es igual de fuerte que Saga—sonrió con ironía, mientras escupía hacia un costado la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca—; estamos jodidos…

Las consecuencias que la fiebre había provocado en su cuerpo comenzaban a causarle demasiados problemas a la hora de mantener una lucha.

—Son unos estorbos—Kanon entorno su mirada, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos—.Los Santos de Athena se han vuelto demasiado débiles, no me sorprende que Saga los haya utilizado como títeres todo este tiempo—Dégel observó a Milo confundido—Y a pesar de todo, mi hermano resultó tan cobarde como cualquiera de ustedes, suicidándose ante la primera oportunidad, entregándole su vida a Athena y al maldito de Aioros…

Esta vez no hizo nada para ocultar el resentimiento que acompañó a sus palabras, dotándolas de frustración y hundido en el fondo, dolor. Dégel que en su mente mantenía fresca la imagen del gemelo que él conocía, sintió lástima por todo ese odio que le cegaba, viendo como los destinos de los gemelos se habían cruzado, en su época, Aspros había pagado con su muerte la osadía de levantar el puño contra el Santuario… esa ambición al parecer había sido tan grande como para envenenar nuevamente no sólo a uno, sino a ambos gemelos.

—Tú no tienes derecho a decir algo como eso—la molestia se evidenció en su rostro, mientras dejaba de sostener a Milo y avanzaba unos pasos hacia Kanon.

—No te metas Dégel—amenazó el gemelo—Eres tú quien no debería estar aquí, no eres más que un muerto que se levantó de la tumba doscientos años después…

—¡Yo no soy él!—explotó ante la atenta mirada de ambos griegos—No soy aquel que yace en el cementerio del Santuario ¡no lo soy! No fue mi voluntad la que me trajo, estoy aquí porque los Dioses así lo quisieron, pero no estoy muerto, no tengo doscientos años encima… y no he terminado de luchar en el tiempo que me corresponde. Es por eso que deseo que dejes esta locura _Defteros_ —Tanto Kanon como Milo se sorprendieron de la manera en que lo había llamado—¿Qué sucedió contigo? Tú jamás harías algo así, jamás levantarías el puño contra Athena, eres una persona íntegra, a pesar de lo que te ha tocado padecer, siempre sentiste un profundo respeto por el Santuario, por el Patriarca y Athena… te arriesgaste una y otra vez por tu hermano… por mí… ¿en qué te has convertido?

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Dégel. Algo dentro de Kanon comenzó a quebrarse viendo el sufrimiento que arrastraba el francés, tan incómodo tan profundo reptaba en su interior que desvió un momento la vista, incapaz de escuchar sus voces internas, sentía dentro de su propio cuerpo, un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Pero él sabía calmar a la bestia y volverla a dormir…

Milo, con una fea molesta en su corazón, la cual claramente eran celos, no le gustó ser ignorado. Mucho menos ver como _su_ acuariano lloraba por otro.

—Dégel, no te entrometas, ésta es mi batalla—lo tomó del brazo.

Sus miradas se encontraron produciendo un leve sonrojo en el francés. Era cierto, ambos se habían tomado por rivales y no descansarían hasta ver al otro destrozado. Tanto Milo como Kanon sabían que tenían mucho en juego… a pesar de que el gemelo no lo reconozca así. Y lo que incluso Kanon ignoraba, era que el destino de su existencia misma estaba jugado en ese campo de batalla.

—Milo… estás muy débil, deberías…

—No me subestimes Acuario, no soy un guerrero que se dé por vencido ante el primer golpe ni ante nada…

—Lo sé—acarició tenuemente su rostro.

—Es curioso que me digas eso Dégel…—detrás de Kanon, un cumulo de estrellas y planetas comenzaba a formarse, ya se había cansado de todo ese espectáculo—Me preguntas en qué me he convertido cuando tú que sólo has utilizado a Defteros para olvidar a Kardia y ante la primera posibilidad, por más espejismo que sea, terminas revolcándote con el Escorpión—la acidez en sus palabras dejó completamente desarmado a Dégel—¿Te has puesto a pensar, acaso, cómo se siente Defteros con tu desaparición? Pero no te equivoques conmigo, a mí, no me interesas en lo absoluto…

Kanon alzó sus brazos, cruzándolos por encima de su cabeza, incrementando su cosmos de manera aterradora, Milo abrió sus ojos cuando el poder creció, reconociendo la posición como la técnica definitiva y más poderosa de los Géminis. Y el maldito tenía toda la intención de arrojársela a Dégel, que se había paralizado por completo.

—¡Explosión de Galaxias!

—¡Maldito seas!

Milo alcanzó a cubrir con su cuerpo al francés, mientras el cielo y la tierra se convertían en un hermoso escenario de estrellas y planetas en colisión, formando supernovas incandescentes.

Pero el ataque nunca llegó a tocarlos. Un enorme escudo de hielo se había interpuesto entre ellos y la Explosión de Galaxias. Dégel mantenía su palma extendida emanando la gélida capa de hielo que los había salvado.

—Yo tampoco me daré por vencido, si no quieres entrar en razón por las buenas, te ayudaré a ser quien eras, aun si con ello debo eliminarte.

Ya no más. Ya no se dejaría acabar a sí mismo con sus propias emociones. No dejaría que sus sentimientos influyeran en el combate, debía recordarse una y otra vez que era un Santo, que se debía a Athena y que ella estaba en peligro. No debía saber nada más, cualquier enemigo, por más sentimientos que le genere, debía derrotarlo.

Defteros no había cambiado, él seguía siendo el mismo, aguardándolo en la Isla de Kanon. Quien estaba frente a sus ojos era otra persona. Era el enemigo. Y si su alma se hallaba encerrada en ese cuerpo, Dégel estaba dispuesto a la liberarla.

Fue por ello, que a pesar de las palabras de Milo, se adelantó al griego, alzando sus brazos para unir sus manos sobre su cabeza, provocando que le aire a su alrededor comenzara a cristalizarse y la temperatura descender.

Milo observó asombrado como el rostro de Dégel había cambiado por completo, tomando aquel aire de misterio y seriedad que tanto había visto en Camus. Su poder era enorme, la aurora se dibujó sobre ellos, y la constelación de Acuario apareció magnifica por detrás del acuariano. Kanon dio dos pasos hacia atrás, mientras chasqueaba con rabia, debía detener ese poder o lo lamentaría.

—¡Ejecución de Aurora!

Sonrió. Kanon se maravilló por el poder y la belleza de esa técnica, sin duda alguna entre todos los Santos, Acuario poseía la suficiente destreza para eliminar a su rival si manchar sus manos. Pero ante él, no sería el caso. Su mano dibujó en el aire un triángulo mientras el espacio se distorsionaba y la Técnica de Dégel era absorbida por la dimensión del Triángulo Dorado.

—Es una pena, pero no funcionó… esta vez, tú escudo de hielo no podrá detener mi próxima Explosión de Galaxias.

Dégel abrió sus ojos incrédulo cuando el cosmos de Kanon aumentó mucho más que la última vez, Milo se colocó a su lado, si ambos unían fuerzas tendrían más posibilidad de acabarlo.

—Te dije que ésta era mi batalla Dégel, pero ya que… hagámoslo juntos—Milo sonrió de lado al observarlo.

Dégel copió su sonrisa, sintiendo por fin que el griego había acabado con la barrera que los mantenía alejados. Su corazón palpitó con júbilo y sus energías se renovaron, pronto todo acabaría y tendrían tiempo de hablar y aclarar qué es lo que sentían por el otro… Dégel necesitaba aclarar lo que Milo le provocaba, pues ya no quería herir a más personas innecesariamente.

—Acabemos con esta Guerra, Milo.

Kanon alzó nuevamente sus brazos para lanzar la temible técnica, pero antes de que sucediera, un rayo casi invisible, atravesó el lugar, impactando de lleno sobre el centro de la cabeza del gemelo.

 _—_ _Ilusión diabólica del fénix._

Hubo escasos segundos de incertidumbre, donde todo pareció desaparecer por completo. Dégel un tanto aturdido por lo ocurrido abrió sus ojos, viendo a Kanon inmóvil con la mirada algo perdida, parecía haber entrado en un trance. Observó a Milo antes de percatarse de que había otra persona en el campo de batalla.

—Dime, Kanon ¿qué es lo que tu mente realmente siente?—Dégel observó al recién llegado, no lo había visto antes, pero al parecer se trataba de un aliado.

—¡Fenix!—gritó el nombre sorprendido, Milo.

—Al parecer los Santos Dorados necesitan más de una ayuda… ahora ¡habla Kanon!

—¿Lo conoces?

—Tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento.

 _«Saga nunca creyó en mí, decidiendo confiar en la palabra de Aioros. Dejándome solo, ambos… me dejaron solo. Enfermé de odio, envenené mi corazón para que nunca más sintiera dolor…»_

Kanon recordó su principal motivación en ésta vida… su odio hacia el Santuario.

* * *

 _Y, qué les pareció?_

 _Volvió a aparecer el Dios del Tiempo revelando el porqué decidió llevar a Dégel al presente. A final de cuentas no era sólo un capricho._

 _Y los sentimientos de mi querido Dégel son un desastre, entre el amor que aún siente por Kardia, lo que está comenzando a sentir por Milo y el profundo cariño hacia Defteros. Uff! ¿En qué lío te metiste Dégel? XD_

 _Bueno será hasta aquí por ahora. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias por leer._


	16. Victoria

**Después de meses, he aquí la continuación.**

 **Espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 _Hacía calor, lo recordaba bien. Había estado entrenando todo el día en aquellas ruinas que alguna vez se irguieron para adorar a algún Dios. Quizá y a la misma Athena. El sol había abrasado la tierra en sus horas más altas, y al caer la tarde, había cubierto todo el Santuario y a su alrededor, de un intenso color naranja que casi parecía sangrar._

 _Nunca supo cómo, pero sabía que aquel día sería el preámbulo que desataría el cataclismo sobre su hermano. No. Sobre el Santuario y el mundo entero. Apenas si contaba con quince años, pero eran los suficientes para dejar liberar su ambición y venganza, eran los años suficientes en los que había acumulado su cosmos a base de entrenamiento y odio. Fue paciente, porque ahora estaba consciente de que tenía la suficiente fuerza para doblegar la inquebrantable voluntad de su hermano. En apariencia, porque de inquebrantable tenía lo mismo que él de bondad..._

 _A Saga cada día se le hacía más y más difícil controlar esa parte que germinaba en su corazón, y que palpitaba feroz deseando por fin hacerse del cuerpo y la voluntad de su gemelo. Él era testigo directo, lo había sentido desde pequeño, y jamás dijo una palabra para solucionar o ayudar a liberar al perfecto Saga, de las garras del mal. Su propio mal._

 _No hizo nada, resentido y devastado cuando su propio hermano le dio la espalda. Alguna vez lo amó, alguna vez soñó con pasar el resto de sus días junto a su hermano. Alguna vez quiso su bien._

 _Era su gemelo, el hermano mayor. Su familia... su todo. Era aquel que decidieron por miedo o razones completamente absurdas, que sería bañado por la luz de Athena, sería el consentido de todos. Y el maldito que portaría la Armadura Dorada de Géminis._

 _¿Y él?_

 _Él sólo sería la sombra de su hermano y también sería la nada misma. Porque él, a diferencia del hipócrita de Saga, era consciente de su propia maldad. Claro que Shion había sido descuidado al arrojarlo al olvido confiando que Saga lo mantendría a raya, sin perturbar nunca la paz del Recinto de Athena. Había sido iluso al creer que se quedaría impávido, resignado a permanecer toda su vida detrás del brillo de su hermano. Porque Saga era gentil, era un ser misericordioso y sobre todo porque tenía fe de que Kanon se salvaría y retomaría al camino del bien._

 _Ilusos._

 _Nunca notaron cuando su perverso lado comenzó a torturar la consciencia del niño perfecto. Kanon lo había moldeado a su antojo, regodeándose de ver como cada año le costaba más contener aquellos pensamientos abominables que de noche, en la soledad de su cuarto, salían sin piedad._

 _Él lo conocía como nadie. Y podía jactarse de ello, pues sabía incluso cosas que el mismo Saga ignoraba de sí mismo. Podía sentirse orgulloso de ser quien conociera hasta la vena más pútrida de su hermano, que ni el mismo Aioros conocería jamás... o tal vez sí._

 _Y el día había llegado._

 _Era la hora en que Saga lo visitaba._

 _Era la hora que Kanon aguardaba._

Sintió su pecho oprimirse, mientras sus incrédulos ojos no apartaban la mirada de la escena escabrosa que acontecía. Incluso podía sentir el calor del pasado que retomaba su lugar para mostrar el lado más oscuro de la historia dentro del Santuario. Dégel se sentía mareado, pero es que lo que estaba viendo superaba cualquier cosa que haya experimentado antes ¿qué clase de técnica era esa? Podía sentir y sufrir todas las emociones y recuerdos que Kanon estaba dejando salir por primera vez desde que fuera un niño. Milo, a su lado, apretaba sus puños en completa estupefacción.

¡Había más!

El engaño mostraba una cara más. Otra más ruin, y la desesperación de sentir que todavía no mostraba su verdadera forma era enorme. Creyó – como todos – que después del episodio sucedido con Saga, la verdad se había develado, trayendo consigo paz. Pero no, había otra capa, otra más gruesa y oscura, un gemelo que había planeado entregar a su propio hermano para cumplir sus míseras ambiciones. Una manipulación que conectó a cada uno de ellos. Como un virus que se esparce letal y con rapidez, que infecta y no da tregua, marcando el destino de todos.

La rabia era inmensa, sentía que su propio veneno viajaba por sus venas esperando el momento de ser lanzado para asesinar todo a su paso.

¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo logró burlarse de todos por tanto tiempo?

Maldito Saga. Maldito Kanon.

Maldito Géminis.

Las imágenes subsiguieron, como una película de la que se sentía un actor más, y su espanto crecía a medida que más y más verdades salían de la mente de ese condenado. Estaban ahí por su culpa. Athena arriesgaba su vida por su maldita culpa.

No sólo había engañado al Santuario, sino al mismo Dios de los Mares y sus Generales.

Camus estaba muerto por su jodida culpa...

Una línea roja atravesó el aire. Y la ilusión terminó, cuando el impactó lanzó a Kanon varios metros. Degél desvió la vista, al comprobar que, efectivamente, había sido Milo quien rompió la ilusión, incrustando una aguja en el gemelo.

El rostro del Escorpión estaba contraído en un rictus de ira, Dégel tragó grueso al notar en sus pupilas, la sed de sangre que lo embargaba.

El cielo retumbó en ese momento. Un nuevo Pilar había sido destruido, justamente era el que Kanon debía resguardar y el último no se hizo esperar demasiado.

Ya todos los pilares habían sido destruidos.

—Basura...—le temblaba el cuerpo, el calor en su interior comenzaba a ser demasiado para su cuerpo, pero por primera vez no lo sentía lastimarle, al contrario, el fuego que emergía de su corazón provocaba que su cosmos creciera a escalas inimaginables, brotando desde el centro de su pecho como el magma dentro de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Un fuego agitado, un nuevo universo de energía voraz.

Un poder que se llevaba su cordura mientras la temperatura aumentaba. En su uña, su técnica comenzara a flamear.

Dégel palideció.

Katakeo. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera utilizar esa técnica? Milo contaba con poco tiempo de enfrentar su enfermedad, y él, preocupado, nunca dejó que su fiebre creciera en su cuerpo por mucho tiempo. Milo no pudo haberla practicado, tampoco tenía conocimiento de su existencia, era imposible que pudiera despertarla tan de golpe. Una extraña electricidad viajó por su cuerpo, y sus ojos fueron testigo del cambio apenas susceptible que Milo sufrió.

Era su Cosmos. Increíblemente, Kardia había tomado parte en el cuerpo de Milo y estaba a punto de utilizar su técnica suicida en Kanon. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hacía Kardia allí? Un dolor, cual aguijón, se clavó en su pecho imaginando que nuevamente eran sus dudas y temores los que habían arrastrado el alma de Kardia hasta allí, para protegerlo, para salvarlo una vez más... para recordarle una vez más lo que era. El tiempo parecía saltarse momentos y detenerse al instante. Si no hacía algo, Milo moriría. Y no era algo que estaba dispuesto a dejar que sucediera.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Un instante. Tan sólo un instante...

Elevó su cosmos, produciendo una gran masa de hielo en sus palmas... debía actuar, debía detenerlo, Milo no era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Todavía debes salvar a Athena y recuperarte... tú no puedes morir aquí...

Susurró mientras juntaba sus manos y alzaba nuevamente sus brazos. La incredulidad se reflejó enorme en los ojos tanto de Ikki como de Kanon.

—¡Estás loco! ¡¿Qué haces?!—el fénix se movió rápido, pero no le fue suficiente, una sola ráfaga de aire helado, le bastó a Dégel para expulsarlo de su camino.

Su corazón parecía desbocarse mientras sus brazos cayeron y su técnica suprema salió expulsada en dirección a un irreconocible Milo, quien incrédulo, no atinó a moverse, cuando el cosmos helado chocó directamente sobre él.

La Ejecución de Aurora produjo un gran cráter. Escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la plataforma del Pilar y estelas de cristales caían en el lugar.

Kanon caminó los pasos que el rastro de Milo dejó en el suelo, ubicándose junto al cuerpo del menor. Sonrió. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Es interesante el poder que los sentimientos generan en nosotros...

Dégel no movió ni un musculo de su cuerpo, pero fue el puño de Ikki quien lo estrelló contra los escombros que su ataque había hecho.

—Los sentimientos no son más que estorbos... Kanon no perderé más tiempo contigo, todos los Pilares fueron destruidos, solamente queda el Soporte Principal y Poseidón. Tú no vales la pena...—dio media vuelta y se dispuso a retomar el camino hacia el Templo del Emperador, pero antes volteó una vez más—.Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esos dos...

La sonrisa del Dragón creció más.

••

El cuerpo del Santo de Escorpio se mantenía inerte sobre restos de suelo congelado, sus cabellos, parte de su cuerpo y Armadura también lo estaban. Dégel estaba a su lado, tratando de buscar señales de vida en Milo.

—Tú mismo ocasionaste esto Dégel... tienes un poder increíble, pero no dejas de preocuparte por lo que pueda suceder al utilizarlo... pudiste acabar conmigo pero preferiste perdonarme la vida.

Kanon estaba de pie detrás de él, sus manos temblaban mientras buscaba con desespero sentir el latir de ese corazón impetuoso. Fue sentir como recuperar su propia alma, cuando el débil latido retumbo en el pecho del griego. Milo estaba vivo, y había podido frenar a tiempo la técnica. Estaba muy confundido, podía jurar que Kardia había estado detrás de lo que había ocurrido con Milo pero, ¿por qué?

—Es cierto... todo lo que ha ocurrido es mi culpa, desde el momento que permití que tomaras a Athena y la entregaras a Poseidón...—un profundo dolor se instaló en su pecho—pero, tú también pudiste acabar conmigo, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?—.Dégel acarició el rostro de Milo para después incorporarse y enfrentar al gemelo. Kanon permanecía a escasa distancia sin apartar su profunda mirada del francés—. ¿Por qué decidiste tomar el camino equivocado?

—¿De qué hablas?

—No eres una mala persona, te conozco, al menos conozco tu alma...—Kanon rió.

—¿Crees conocerme porque te acostaste con el gemelo renegado? Qué poco conoces de mí entonces Dégel, ya te lo advertí, yo no soy Defteros... ni tú ni nadie me importa.

Dégel se mantuvo impávido.

—Conozco a Defteros porque me permitió hacerlo, no porque me haya acostado con él, también sé que lo que dices es mentira—Kanon frunció el ceño—, sí hay alguien que te importa, o más bien hubo personas que te importaron, lo que sucedió hace un momento, mientras eras presa de la ilusión del Fénix no sólo me dejó ver tu plan, sino lo que realmente sentía tu alma, y déjame decirte Kanon que tú, nunca fuiste un ser perverso...

—Di lo que quieras, pero no lograrás convencerme de desistir, planeé esto durante trece años... trece malditos años en los que tuve que fingir lealtad y obediencia a un niño, tan sólo para poder hacerme de su poder y conquistar el mundo.—escupió con desprecio y un rencor que al francés le producía escalofríos—El que tú llegaras destruyó gran parte de mi plan, pero no permitiré que sigan con sus patéticos intentos de salvar a Athena ¡yo mismo los asesinaré!

—Interesante... no me siento bien con la idea de dejarte continuar después de que hayas engañado no sólo a nuestro Dios, sino a tus compañeros... no me siento cómodo con la idea de seguir con una Guerra que nunca fue la voluntad de Poseidón, hasta aquí llega tu ambición Dragón de los Mares, o mejor dicho, Kanon de Géminis.

Ambos guerreros voltearon para ver a quien había hablado. Sorrento hacía su aparición en escena, pero no llegó solo. Kanon no se molestó en mantener el contacto con los ojos rosas que irradiaban una cólera que no iba con la imagen del joven austriaco, el gemelo se concentró en observar al otro joven que acompañaba a Sorrento; Isaac.

El peli verde se encontraba en malas condiciones producto de la lucha que mantuvo con Milo, pero podía sostenerse solo y conservaba su frialdad intacta, misma que brotaba desde el centro de sus pupilas. Su mirada no era otra que de decepción.

—Aún sigues con vida, debí suponer que esos idiotas de Bronce no te detendrían, yo mismo debí acabar contigo en primera instancia—dijo Kanon fastidiado, todos sus planes estaban siendo devastados y eso se sumaba al creciente cosmos del Dios que él trataba de mantener dormido.

—No Kanon, el acabado eres tú y tus sucios planes, siempre sospeché de ti, pero esto es inaudito, Seiya y Shun no me dieron motivos para luchar y es por ello que los ayudé a destruir los Pilares restantes, esta Guerra no tiene sentido ya.

Isaac se apartó del lado de su compañero y caminó hacia donde se hallaba un inconsciente Milo. Se acuclilló observando al heleno con severidad, su rostro reflejaba humillación, vergüenza y un arrepentimiento doloroso.

—El maestro Camus seguramente estará decepcionado de mí, no pude mantener sus enseñanzas y equivoqué el camino por mi estúpido rencor—colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Milo, sintiéndolo caliente a pesar de la película de hielo que recubría gran parte de su cuerpo y Armadura. Era ese mismo fuego que emanaba desde su centro el que lo mantenía con vida.

Dégel abrió sus ojos con asombro al escucharlo nombrar a Camus, reconociendo en el joven al de las fotografías que el francés fallecido tenía en su habitación y la Biblioteca. Milo le había dicho que también estaba muerto pero al parecer eso no había ocurrido.

—Tú eres Isaac...

El mencionado volteó hacia el francés, la impresión de verlo se reflejó en su ojo sano y en su rostro ya descompuesto por todo lo acontecido. Era tan parecido que asustaba, sobre todo con la Armadura de Acuario puesta, tan sólo una vez contempló a su maestro portándola, pero esa imagen nunca se borró de su mente, siendo el motor de su existencia; ser quien la heredara, quien portara con orgullo lo que su maestro le había legado.

—¿Quién eres tú?

No hubo tiempo de responder, pues en ese momento un gran Cosmos estalló en el Templo del Emperador de los Mares: Poseidón había despertado finalmente.

Kanon apretó sus puños con una furia exacerbada que inundaba su cosmos de agresividad. Cada uno de los presentes volteó en el momento que hacia estallar su cosmos produciendo grandes oleadas de escombros y polvo.

—Malditos... arruinaron mis planes, arruinaron mis logros—habló con los dientes apretados. Crujían de rabia.—¡Ustedes y esa maldita de Athena!

—Eres... eres un idiota en verdad Kanon.

La voz rasposa de Milo sorprendió a todos. Isaac, quien estaba aún a su lado, ayudó al heleno a incorporarse, pero siendo orgulloso como era, Milo lo apartó, él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, no cuando la Guerra continuaba y la vida Athena seguía pendiendo de un hilo cada vez más delgado. Dio unos pasos tambaleantes, pero su cosmos y su mirada reflejaban el estoicismo que lo caracterizaba, enfrentando una vez más al gemelo.

—¡Vaya! que estorbos más molestos, ¡¿por qué no mueres de una vez?!

—¿Te sientes amenazado?—sonrió con desprecio—, creo que lo sabes y no quieres admitirlo...

¿De qué hablaba?

—¿Lo sentiste, verdad?—continuó hablando, todos observaban al Escorpión, quien sonreía triunfal—, Su Cosmos, el Cosmos de Athena, _nuestra_ Athena... es ese mismo que tú sentías cada vez que tu vida parecía llegar a su fin en la prisión de roca en Sunion... ¡es ese Cosmos el que te salvó y al que ahora quieres destruir!

Kanon se congeló en su sitio, recordando la calidez que sentía cada vez que ese Cosmos brillante lo bañaba con sus haces, calmando la tempestad de las olas... calmando así también su corazón. Sus puños temblaron al recordar aquello, al recordar la suave voz que se colaba por su mente llamándolo, diciéndole que no se encontraba solo, que regresara con los suyos, que ayudara a Saga a combatir sus demonios.

Pero él, cegado por el odio, no la escuchó. La técnica de Ikki había revelado más de lo que Kanon hubiera deseado mostrar.

—Eso es imposible, Athena era tan sólo un bebé...—Las palabras murieron en su boca.

—Athena es una Diosa.

Lo era. y Kanon lo sabía bien. su mirada buscó refugio en la conmovidas pupilas del francés que se hallaba escasos pasos detrás del otro griego, sus ojos no apartaban la mirada de él, parecían escarbar en su alma buscando la bondad que aseguraba, conservaba de aquella época. Una bondad que tan sólo conoció Saga en sus años infantes. No, no sólo había sido Saga, sino también Aioros. Unidos los tres en un futuro prometedor en los que se llenaban la boca de anhelos y sueños, convencidos de que jamás habría fuerza alguna que los separara, que nadie nunca les impediría ser los mejores.

Porque por aquellos días todavía no les había enseñado la cruel realidad. Porque la pureza aún nadaba impoluta dentro del alma del gemelo.

Dégel vio a través de toda esa negrura que cubría la verdadera cara de Kanon, ahora sólo restaba que el propio griego de azules cabellos vuelva a conectarse con su verdadero ser. Lo entendió cuando Kanon dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, levantando así su propia bandera blanca.

Dégel dio unos pasos al frente, posando su mano sobre el hombre derecho de Milo, quien giró observando al francés, manteniendo una conversación que nadie de los presentes pudieron apreciar. Milo se disponía a seguir los pasos de Ikki hacia donde se encontraba la batalla final, pero el resonar de algo que se acercaba a ellos lo detuvo.

Dos estrellas atravesaron el cielo marítimo, Una se detuvo frente a ellos, la otra viajó hacia el Soporte Principal.

Kanon se sintió ahogado. Contuvo la respiración dando dos pasos hacia atrás, conmocionado. Incrédulo. Estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos estaba el estigma que lo había separado de su hermano. Aquella bella urna que guardaba dentro lo que representaba su nacimiento y vida, lo que alguna vez contempló y que cada paso dado parecía separarlos más y más.

Aquella negada que convirtió al niño en el odiado enemigo.

La Armadura de Géminis. Saga. Su hermano y su otra mitad.

Un dolor punzante brotó desde el fondo de su corazón al tiempo que la caja de Pandora se abría. Pero de ella no solamente salió la Armadura, sino, como en la mitología, los sentimientos de Kanon fluyeron, escapándose desde su pecho. Y es que los había odiado tanto ¡a los dos! A Saga y a Aioros, los había odiado tanto como alguna vez supo amarlos, creyéndose parte de una generación que se vislumbraba superior a todas aquellas que precedieron, y sin embargo tarde se había dado cuenta que él corría en la dirección contraria, pensando que le seguía los pasos a su hermano, pero simplemente era el reflejo de un espejo que pronto se rompió, produciendo miles de cristales que nadie se molestó en juntar ni recomponer. Dejando que se esparzan en el tiempo para que nadie pueda recordar su forma original, naciendo así de aquellos pedazos un nuevo hombre.

¿Y ahora que sentía? ¿Qué debía sentir?

Ellos lo habían abandonado, le habían dado la espalda cuando el cielo se volvió negro sobre sus cabezas. Lo negaron, cuando Shion los separó, justificando sus actos con absurdas maldiciones que nunca se cumplieron, que jamás existieron y que él juró ser el primero en llevarlas a cabo, en destruir todo lo que alguna vez, supo amar.

Saga se había convertido en el perfecto, Aioros en el bondadoso y él... en una maldición. ¿Por qué no querer vengarse de quienes lo destruyeron?

Porque la verdad estaba frente a sus ojos... Kanon había ocasionado la destrucción, la propia y la del Santuario entero, cuando enceguecido, convirtió a su hermano en un asesino. Kanon no se había manchado las manos de sangre, dejó que Saga haga el trabajo sucio.

¿Por qué Athena lo había salvado? porque al igual que Dégel, ella vio su verdadero ser.

Observó el cielo... la otra estrella. Aioros.

Ambos habían acudido al fondo del mar para prestar su fuerza y así poder salvar a Athena, pero Géminis estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos quemándole las pupilas, Kanon tragó saliva. Trece años de errores, y de un odio que devoró lo único que él tenía en la vida; su sangre, su hermano.

Quizá y no era demasiado tarde... La Armadura comenzó a emitir un brillo, resonando en toda la extensión de los dominios del Dios de los Mares, pronto la Armadura que cubría el cuerpo de Dégel comenzó a brillar también: conversaban, se comunicaban entre ellas.

Cayó de Rodillas, enterró sus uñas en el destruido suelo arrastrando polvo y sangre cuando apretó sus puños con furia. Le dolía el estomago, repugnado por los sentimientos contradictorios que lo abofeteaban. Dégel fue el único que caminó hasta ubicarse a su lado, hincándose para poder ver sus ojos, para sonreír tenuemente al comprobar que, después de todo Defteros aún habitaba ese cuerpo.

—Debes hacer lo correcto Kanon, ya comprobaste que tanto Athena como tu hermano estuvieron ayudándote todo este tiempo, tratando de que vuelvas a ser el de antes...

Y aunque no conociera la historia por completo, y aunque no entendiera todo el odio que aún corría por la venas del gemelo, Dégel sabía que Kanon se había dado por vencido, había abandonado su plan. Que comenzaba a gestarse en su interior, el arrepentimiento.

—La Urna... Athena debe encerrar el alma de Poseidón nuevamente en la Urna—Cuando Kanon levantó su rostro, Dégel sintió su corazón comprimirse por las lágrimas que lo bañaban—; La Urna se encuentra junto a Athena...

Y Sintió las miradas de todos los presentes. De un bando o del otro, ninguno de ellos habían sido sus compañeros, porque Kanon, en esta Guerra, siempre estuvo solo.

Esa era su victoria... pero no hubo gloria en esta.

Luego las generaciones recordarían como un par de Santos lucharon ante un Dios y vencieron, convirtiendo el territorio de Poseidón en escombros sumergidos en las aguas oceánicas. Como Athena nuevamente se alzaba victoriosa ante el Emperador y lo encerraba para que su alma descanse por unos miles de años más.

Athena estaba a salvo y el fondo del Mar, volvería a estar desolado.

••

Después de semanas, el sol volvía a brillar sobre la Tierra. Kanon había desaparecido y el maldito había escondido tan bien su cosmos que no estaba seguro si el fondo del mar lo había tragado o si planeaba algún nuevo plan desde las tinieblas.

De alguna manera se sentía frustrado, después de todo y a pesar de contar con Dégel y él, los Santos de Bronce terminaron rescatando a Athena con la ayuda de Sagitario. Suspiró, ya no valía la pena pensar en ello, Athena estaba a salvo y eso era lo importante.

Ahora tenía otras preocupaciones, una era su fiebre y la otra, el tiempo que comenzaba a agotarse para Dégel. Chronos había dado un plazo de un año para descubrir una solución, una estúpida cura para su fiebre. La vida de Athena volvería a estar en peligro, y él, definitivamente preferiría morir antes de ello.

¿Cuál era realmente el propósito de ese Dios?

Dos semanas eran las que transcurrieron desde que regresaran, y Milo desde ese momento había levantado una muralla entre el francés y él. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba alejarlo y entender esos extraños sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir por Dégel. Mucho más ahora, que le era inevitable compararlo con Camus – aún más –, recordando el tiempo en Siberia.

Cada día se sentía un poco más ajeno a sí mismo.

—Milo.

Parpadeó un par de veces, observando al recién llegado. Sonrió.

—¿Duro entrenamiento?

—Con Camus era peor...—sonrió, provocando una suave carcajada en el Escorpión.

—No, con Camus todo era mucho mejor...

Isaac asintió y sin decir más, siguió el camino hacia el Templo que ahora habitaba. Milo se incorporó de donde estaba a los pies de su Templo y lo vio desaparecer entre los escalones del Santuario. No borró la sonrisa, genuinamente feliz de tenerlo junto a él nuevamente, viendo como se esforzaba cada día por volver a convertirse en Santo y es que a pesar de su increíble poder, aceptó comenzar el entrenamiento desde cero, agradecido por la oportunidad que Athena le había otorgado.

Sabía que Isaac ya no era entrenado para ocupar un puesto entre las filas de Bronce. Isaac era instruido para suceder a Camus y es por ello que Athena lo había designado bajo las ordenes de quien ocupaba ese puesto en esos momentos.

Dégel subía las escaleras, llevaba ropa de entrenamiento y el cabello recogido. Milo lo observó, y en su pecho un calor bien conocido elevó su sangre.

Cada día era un poco más ajeno a sí mismo...

* * *

 _ **Nota:** No se imaginan cuán difícil fue retomar ésta historia, llegué a un punto en donde no sabía muy bien cómo plasmar la idea que tenía del capítulo, y eso me frustró enormemente. Luego tuve ciertos problemas personales que me alejaron de todo esto por un tiempo. Pero por suerte - y como dicen - siempre hay luz al final del camino. La inspiración volvió y aproveche el tiempo que tuve en terminar el capítulo. La historia ya está llegando a su fin, tal vez dos capítulos más, quizá tres. Sólo espero no demorar tanto esta vez._

 _Sin más, muchas gracias por leer y será hasta el próximo capítulo._


End file.
